Switzerland
by drfrankensara
Summary: Sky came to the caves expecting a new home, however she got more than she bargained for: love. Now she has to find a way to give her new friends and family the life she never truly had, one the whole world deserves. It's time to be Switzerland. Jamie&OC.
1. It's Time to Run

Again, I am alone.

I had long come to the conclusion that we deserved this. We had this coming. Its karma-like qualities were almost laughable. Centuries we sat by and allowed destructions, not only of our own planet but also of each other. War, poverty, famine, theft, homicide, genocide, infanticide, violence, drugs, rock n' roll: It was so easy for us to fall back onto our primeval instincts. It was so natural to hate, to fight, to fear.

And to begin with I did. I hated them, fought them, and most of all I feared them. It was easy for me to spot the interlopers in the masses. Of course, I had no idea WHAT they were, but I knew something was off, even at such a young age. They were such small changes and yet I could spot them from a mile away. The absence of apathy towards day to day violence, the constantly sunny dispositions, the mirror-like flash just beyond their pupils, and last of all the identical scars on the back of their necks. All were my silent clues to the major change to come.

At the time I though little of the changes. In fact, I was delighted by them. Life was suddenly far more peaceful than it had ever been. I could walk home from school alone without fear of getting kidnapped or mugged. School became a place without fights, jealousy, and god forbid, paste-eating. News programs were suddenly concentrated on every four year-olds fifth birthday the next day instead of court cases, car bombings, and double homicides. You could walk through a crowded place without worrying about pickpockets. You could traverse a dark alley at midnight without worrying about being attacked by the creatures of the night. Violence became nearly nonexistent, disease ceased to plague the earth, cancer was cured, famine disappeared, war came to a screeching halt, and that was when we all realized that the earth had stopped spinning.

It wasn't until Amelia went off for a business trip and came back as everything but my mother that the fear finally sunk in. The fear became a crushing reality on my conscience as I realized my friends and family were gone; they had been replaced by beings whose origins I couldn't even imagine. It wasn't long before Daniel became as different as Amelia and it was then that Carly and I knew it was time to run. There was no one left to hold us there and no reason to lose ourselves as they had been lost.

We packed the night after we discovered Daniel's change. At first we were frantic. We naively believed that life would be the same for us if we simply escaped. Carly was twelve while I was five and we were both adamant on bringing every possession in our bedrooms. We quickly discovered that this was not possible. I was incredibly small and could hold little more than a few pounds. I insisted on carrying our only change of clothes. We were limited to what we wore on our backs and the one change of clothes we each had in my little backpack. Carly resolved that food was our best bet for her bag and she packed as much as she could carry. It wasn't until later that I realized how smart that was. She also packed a few leftover medicines, band-aids, medical supplies, and such, as I had always been a clumsy child and would inevitably hurt myself on the run. She also packed a single blanket which would cover us both when needed.

And as the sun set and Amelia and Daniel set us to bed, we quietly made our escape down the fire escape of our small New York apartment. We set off running down the street, determined to put as much space between what used to be our parents' bodies and our own childish frames. In the cloak of the night it was far easier to blend into the shadows without incident. Few of them were out so late and so we were free to flee the city without being called out as runaways. We quickly boarded a train to New Jersey, determined to drive ourselves into the wilderness as much as possible. We both knew, intuitively, that safety was in seclusion, no matter how lonely it may have been.

At first, life on the run was torture, or something quite close to it. Neither Carly nor myself were skilled in taking care of ourselves. Carly could easily prepare food, but we were not accustomed to living outdoors. It lately occurred to us that matches might have been a smart move. We came very close to simply giving up and going home, even after it became quite clear of what was happening to every human on the planet. It was so difficult we began not to care whether or not we were found. Eventually our food ran out and Carly had to steal into the night to find more. Those were times when I was left alone whimpering in the bushes always wondering if she would return. It was those moments that left me wanting to run home even to the creatures that used to be my parents.

But she would always return. She took me up in her arms as though she hadn't seen me in years, and sometimes it truly felt like that. As time progressed, our routines of hiding and stealing became easier. We quickly observed their patterns, their way of life, and they were remarkably similar to us, only far more peaceful. I began to respect them for their dispositions. That did not mean, however, that I wanted to disappear within the confines of my own mind at their hands. I refused to vanish.

Slowly we made our way west. It was far easier to find hiding places in the east, but there was always far more threat of discovery even in the shadow of the trees. Population was far more sporadic out west and thus it was safer to travel longer distances and stay in a single place for a longer period of time. We were able to stay close to a cluster of towns for months at a time before they became suspicious and we had to move on. We had our fair share of Seeker action due to the suspicion and we were always on our toes to make sure we didn't run into them. We both knew that meant death.

Of our souls.

By the time I'd turned twelve, Carly had taught herself to drive and we'd stolen a car back in Maysville, Kentucky. Our travel was much easier and we could slip away quickly and farther away if we needed to. No more running. Of course, at that point we both were strong enough not to have to worry about being overtaken. I was fast and Carly had the strength of any man twice her size. We'd stolen sleeping bags and tents and we now comfortable living as we did. We could pack in thirty seconds flat and go and finding food and shelter was now second nature. Our biggest problem was medicine.

Our own medicine was lacking. Human meds quickly disappeared and it was hard to find their healing materials outside their hospitals. By sneaking into the hospitals we truly risked our heads. It was even harder considering the hospitals were open 24/7. We only succeeded in getting the medicines we needed through Carly's cleverness. We'd monitored the truck schedules for days on end, documenting as we went along. The timing had to be perfect. I was to be the lookout while Carly sneaked into the supply truck and loaded us up on everything from No Pain to Seal. We had meticulously planned every aspect of our little raid and it was successful most of the time.

Most of the time being the operative phrase. We had one rather large slip up.

It started out rather routine. The alien had unloaded a set of boxes onto a cart and we had approximately three minutes for Carly to load everything into our bag. We didn't concentrate on how much we got of each. We just ripped open the boxes and began stuffing our bag. Carly was having trouble opening the Heal which was the most important to us at the time when the alien came out. I snapped my fingers frantically, struggling to pull Carly away before he reached the back of the truck. But she was determined to get the Heal. And that cost us our cover.

"Carly!" I grunted, waving frantically for her to grab and go.

"Who's back there?" The alien asked, peering into the darkness of the truck.

I grabbed Carly's tall shoulder and yanked, pulling her backward and out. She groaned as we took off running. Carly barreled the alien down. I was sure he only spotted a blur of her and me but we would never know. We ran the mile and a half to the jeep, locking ourselves in without bothering to buckle our seatbelts. Carly turned the key and slammed on the gas, rocketing back to the highway. We drove for hours, not bothering to return to our previous campsites. We'd already worked hard to cover our tracks and we were sure no one would find us.

Oh, how wrong we were.

We had settled in the heart of the Arizona desert. We'd located some old Native American settlements that had long been abandoned and we were staying there for quite some time. We were close to the San Pedro River, so there was little worry about water supply. We traveled every few weeks to different cities in the vicinity to supply ourselves with food. In reality we weren't stealing, as money was nonexistent in their society, however I was sure they kept an inventory for supplier purposes. We'd been in Arizona almost a year and however much we hated having to move again, we knew that the time was slowly drawing closer.

We were going on our last raid in the area before we moved on. One more raid before we moved back up north towards Tucson. Carly had recently stolen a brand new SUV and as such we were far less conspicuous in the cleaner and more updated vehicle. I sat in the passenger seat strategizing our next settlement and the possible towns we could raid for food. We had to have an area sparse with small towns but out of the way enough to hide. We would pass through Tucson and I quickly anticipated that would be the most unnerving time of our entire trip.

"So, I figure we move up towards Sacramento and after that Redding. If we stay near Snake Lake we will be able to stay there for a while with a bit more cover than we've had down here. More of them will be around, but it's nothing we haven't covered before." I muttered, tucking a strand of sun bleached sandy-blonde hair behind my ear.

"Sounds like a plan. You are the brains of the operation." Carly responded with a smile, her calloused hands tapping to the music playing through the radio.

I snorted. "Sure. Me. The kid who nearly ran home to her alien parents after they'd been body-snatched. Real brainy." I folded up the map, tossing it on the dash.

"You may have not had the formal education that I had, but you are way smarter than me, and that is saying something." Carly grinned at me, improving my mood tenfold. Carly always knew how to cheer me up, even when I was exhausted as I was at that moment. We'd hurried through packing this morning and the sun hadn't even risen. It was an understatement to say that I wasn't a morning person.

Carly rolled down the windows, allowing the wind to whip her warm brown hair around her face. My hair was usually a dull chocolate brown but due to the last few months in the Arizona sun it had faded to a sandy-blonde. Carly's hair was much darker than my own as though it was obvious we were sisters, it was apparent that I got my looks from our mother and she got her looks from our father.

"Hey, Sky, guess what?" Carly glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I knew that look all too well. It indicated that she had a secret she was keeping from me and it was a mischievous one. Or one of incredibly good news. Either would probably leave me with a grin on my face.

"Does this secret have anything to do with sheep?"

Carly gave me an odd look. "Of course not, crazy girl." She paused, licking her lips just to create suspense for me. I didn't fall for it. "No, it has nothing to do with sheep and everything to do with having a home again, unconventional as it may seem. But then again, our life is the ultimate in unconventional."

"What are you talking about?" Shock colored both my expression and my voice. A home? It had been years since I'd even considered the term a possibility. I had already resolved that I would never again have a home.

"I caught a bit of reports on the police frequency. Or rather, Seeker frequency now. Consequences of being a twelve year-old computer nerd. Anyway, I caught their frequency and I heard that there is suspicion about a place a short way out of Tucson. A couple of them disappeared out there a year or so back. My guess is they were kidnapped. If they'd gotten lost they probably would have stuck in one place to easily be found. I've heard there're caves around this area. I'm betting there's a colony of us down in those caves. And we're going to find it. Can't hurt anything right? You've got the natural sense of direction, so you can find us back to the road if we do get lost. Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe we'll find a home." Carly smiled with undeniable hope. She was far more optimistic than I had ever been. I knew it wouldn't hurt to try. We were well-versed in our survival instincts.

"I guess. But what happens when we find ourselves in the middle of nowhere? I can find our way back, sure, but will we have enough food and water to last us? We will be in the desert after all. I can't crack open cactuses every five minutes. My hands would go numb. And I'm fairly positive a good portion of that land is cactus free. And what if there's rain? What then? It's hard to survive the flash floods, even with our survival prowess." I answered reasonably, grimacing as I reopened the map of Arizona we'd stolen.

"You are so not going to deter me from this plan, miss Sky." She gave me her stubborn face which clearly indicated that she would not be swayed by my logic. Carly was an extremely emotion driven person. I on the other hand was very logical.

"Ugh. Fine. No matter how irrational this is, I will go along with it. But if we get killed, it's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, now give us a plan genius girl." Carly laughed, looking up into the rearview mirror. I'd reopened the map and was examining it closely, so it took me several moments to realize that Carly's face had gone extremely pale.

"Carly, sis, what's the deal?" I asked, panic filling my tone.

"Seekers." She merely muttered her voice thick. She pulled over, full knowing we had no choice but to obey the flashing blue and red lights. Otherwise we would immediately be under suspicion. The police car pulled in front of us, blocking our immediate exit. The lights shut off and out climbed the Seeker, seemingly friendly. Carly composed her face quickly and gave me a sharp look indicating I should compose my own.

The Seeker strolled up to Carly's window. "What seems to be the problem?" Carly asked innocently, her warm brown eyes glowing with sincerity.

"There was a report down in Sierra Vista of a stolen car matching the description of yours. I just wanted to check your license. I know it's inconvenient, miss, but it's just a regular check. There is suspicion that there were some rogues in the area." The Seeker smiled. It was obvious that she didn't want to inconvenience us and that she was merely following protocol. I almost felt guilty for hating them.

"Sure thing." Carly muttered, reaching across me as though getting into the box in front of my seat. I knew what she was doing. She had no choice. She had no license because we couldn't take the test. They scanned your eyes in the drivers test and therefore they would immediately reprimand us. We were both self taught, even though my driving was a little early even for a human. It was necessary though and I was a very good driver.

Carly popped open the glove box, reaching into the small black bag and whipped the tiny pistol straight into the Seekers face. It didn't take long for the Seeker to respond similarly. The Seeker's expression was now hard and angry. I was shocked to discover this. I wasn't aware they showed such emotions. What neither of us was expecting was for the Seeker to pull the trigger. And she did. As a warning. The round shattered the SUV's windshield, making me scream as tiny bits of glass spattered my face. Carly, in a desperate panic, gave me a very significant look. It was a look I'd only seen once and then it had been meant as a signal.

A signal for me to cut and run. And leave her behind.

"Ok, Ok. Don't shoot." Carly stepped out of the car, raising her hands in the air. The Seeker stepped backward a few paces, keeping her pistol trained on Carly's head. Carly stepped forward, leaning down to lower the pistol on to the ground. "I'm going to put the gun down. Just don't shoot at my sister again." She grunted as her pistol clattered against the pavement. That was my cue.

I practically threw myself into the front seat, turning the ignition and slamming on the gas. I was fully prepared for the impact of the SUV on the small police vehicle, but it didn't take me long to kick the puny car to the side and speed of towards Tucson at a hundred miles an hour. I didn't bother to look back as tears began streaming down my face. Somehow I knew this day would come. Carly was smart. I knew what she was doing the exact moment I sped off. She'd kicked up the gun she'd laid on the ground and I knew that the Seeker and her were having a standoff as I sped into the distance. She would escape. And she would meet me at the colony.

She would. And I would find it. And we would have a home again. If it was the last thing I did.

s w i t z e r l a n d

It had been eighteen long days walking from the highway from Tucson into the desert and I was absolutely nowhere. I knew my way back, yes, but I didn't know if I could make it all the way back to the car without collapsing of heat stroke. Besides, the car was probably already discovered and so I had no choice but to wander the desert aimlessly, endlessly, forever.

No. I was being pessimistic again. I would find this so called colony of hers. True, I had absolutely nothing to go on except that it was somewhere north of Tucson. It was all the information I could extract from Carly in that short time.

Oh, let's all face it, I was screwed.

It had reached midday when I finally had to collapse on the ground if just for a few minutes. The heat was unbearable. My skin had no problem with sunburn. I tanned well after all these years. However, my internal organs were not particularly enjoying the rising temperature of my body. I felt nauseous and my throat was dry. I still had a couple more bottles of water, but I knew I should save them for tomorrow. It was not healthy, but it would keep me alive just a little bit longer. I briefly wished I'd brought some No Pain or SOMETHING, but panic and determination had me a little frazzled as I stuffed the necessities into my bag back at the car.

I laid against the yellowed dust and dirt of the desert floor, breathing heavily. I closed my eyes, allowing a little of my exhaustion to set in. I could sleep, just for a few minutes. That wouldn't hurt anything. I'd been bitten by some of the worst creatures in the desert and survived. A rattle snake attack I could take. A Seeker attack not so much. They had guns.

Within seconds I fell into a deep stupor. Or maybe it wasn't a stupor. Maybe I had actually fallen asleep. Before I knew it I was dreaming. And boy was it was vivid dream.

Night had fallen and just beyond my vision I could see flashlights circling the ground. Oh no. They found me. I had to move. I had to lift my creaking limbs and run at top speed. Get up, Sky. Stand up.

The flash of light got closer and with their approach I heard voices.

"Is she dead?" The tone to the boy's voice sounded like he wanted to poke me with a stick.

"I don't think so. Looks like heat stroke got this one. Doesn't look like a Seeker. She's awfully young. Why would she be out here?" An older voice wondered. He sounded kind but firm. His voice reminded me of my grandfather.

"Jamie, get down and check her. Be careful boy. She might be faking." The elder voice commanded. It occurred to me that he must be the leader of this ragtag group that was hovering just beyond my dream vision.

Light footsteps echoed behind me and I felt a large but thin hand lift up my hair and feel the back of my neck. I groaned, taken aback by the feel of the boy's coarse touch. His hands felt cool against my skin. My fever must have been through the roof. "No scar, Jeb." The boy Jamie responded, standing.

"Let's take her in. She looks like hell. Doc will be able to fix her up right quick. When she wakes up we'll check her eyes. Who knows, we may have an addition to our community tonight." The man named Jeb stated. It sounded like her threw a gun over his shoulder. "Blindfold her just in case, Jamie and carry her to the jeep."

"Sure thing." The boy Jamie said. I felt his rough hands lift my head and I grunted again as he gently tied a blindfold over my eyes. I was too incoherent to care. This dream was far too surreal to be believed. I felt a bit of coherency return when I was abruptly lifted into the air. However, my stomach grumbled in protest and I curled in reflexively to stifle the pain. I really did not want to throw up.

Jamie laid me in the backseat of a car, sitting next to me and holding my hands together. As if I could resist in my condition. This dream boy was a little stupid. His voice indicated he couldn't be much older than I was. After a few minutes of driving, I fell back into my drunken stupor where dreams were absent and things made sense again.

s w i t z e r l a n d

Okay, I was FAR too comfortable. Wasn't I just wandering the desert to my death? I was in the onset of heat stroke, seconds from puking my guts out on the cracked desert floor! This comfort must've meant that I was dead.

"I think she's waking up!" The voice surprised me. It was vaguely familiar. There was a name to it. Jamie! Yes, that was it.

I groaned, turning and opening my eyes to find myself in a cavern filled with cots. It took me a moment to register several people in the room. The first was the boy, probably no older than sixteen, sitting across from me with a grin on his face. The second was the old man standing next to him with a shotgun in his hand. That comforted me; for it was then I knew I was among fellow humans. No alien would carry a shotgun on them. A small group stood behind them, including a pair of women, exact opposites in appearance and yet there was something distinctly strange about how they stood. There seemed to be a connection I couldn't grasp between them. A man who appeared to be of the care giving nature stood on my other side. I immediately recognized him as the doctor. I wasn't lying when I said I was very intuitive. Next to each of the women was a man, and both were very attractive, though obviously far too old for me. It was obvious immediately to me though of their relationships to the women they stood next to.

What I did not notice for several seconds, however, was the truly strange thing about the smallest of the women. She had fine blonde hair and she seemed rather delicate, though it looked as though she'd grown out of it after some years. There was something distinctly _alien_ about her. I only had to turn my head a couple inches to the left to see the mirror-like glint in her eye.

I screamed.

"She screamed. A shocker." The other woman groaned, shaking her head in annoyance.

"It's okay. She's not bad." The boy said to me, pushing down on my shoulder. It occurred to me that I had nearly tackled the small woman in my hysteria. "What's your name?"

It took me a moment to recover myself, my eyes still locked on the woman with the mirror eyes. "Sky. Schuyler James. Is this the colony? Is this home?"

I realized when Jamie hugged me that tears were again streaming down my face. "Yes, Sky. This is home."


	2. Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host or any of Stephenie Meyer's lovely world

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Host or any of Stephenie Meyer's lovely world. I do however hold rights over Sky, Carly (who will come back), and a few additional small characters added to the mix.

Haha, for those of you confused about the name of the story, the explanation will come with time. It's not as random as it may seem, I promise. :P

Thank you guys for the reviews in such a short time! Confetti for you!

s w i t z e r l a n d

It took me a moment to come to my senses. For being a logical person, I often let the most intense of my emotions overtake me. I'd spent the last eighteen days burying my grief deep in my core, refusing to believe that the last person I'd had was lost. It was a crashing reality as I lay on the cot, sobbing into the boy's dark curls. Carly was not coming back. And if she did, she would not be the sister I had grown up with. She would be something ultimately different and the pain of that felt as though it was going to rip me in half.

I released Jamie, pulling back and scanning the room, always keeping the mirror-eyed woman in my line of vision. I couldn't fathom her presence. I had never been particularly afraid of them as a species, more of the oppression they forced upon us. I couldn't deny they were kind and harmonious however, they did not give us a choice. They called themselves souls, and yet they did not seem to realize that we were 'souls' as well. They could not shut us away as they had thus far.

"Sky, my name is Jamie. This is Jeb. He basically runs this place. That's Doc." He pointed to the man who I had recognized as the doctor. Fitting name. "That's Mel. She's my sister." He pointed to the tall woman with dark hair and a strong expression. I could vaguely see the resemblance between the two siblings. "Jared." He gestured to the man next to Mel. "Ian. And Wanda." He pointed out the woman with the mirror eyes last as though giving me a moment to let it sink in.

"Is that your host's name or your real name?" I asked a bit coldly. It wasn't kind of me, but I had reason to be cautious.

"Neither. I don't recall my host's name. This body had a soul previous to me, so the original girl's name has long been forgotten. My name is Wanderer. Wanda for short." Wanda stated, nodding. She seemed to understand my hesitance to accept her. She looked very young, especially for being with Ian, the man beside her. Who was I to judge, though? It was the end of the world and all.

I sat up in the bed, assessing each of them with a wary expression. I cleaned the salty tears from my cheeks, ashamed that I had even begun crying in the first place. I could feel the sticky tear tracks running down my dirty face. I grimaced when I quickly realized I hadn't showered in over two weeks. I must've truly looked like hell. That's what you get for wandering around the desert, aimlessly looking for a colony of rebel humans.

"Sky, how did you know that we were here?" Jeb asked, stroking a tiny bit of his god-worthy beard.

"My sister hacked into the Seeker radio channel. She heard there had been soul disappearances north of Tucson. She immediately assumed there were more of us. She tends to jump the gun. I didn't think there was only my sister and I left in the world, of course, but I doubted we would find anything. She always told me I was too much of a skeptic." I paused, my throat tightening. I refused to allow the tears to fall again, though I did feel my face go crimson with the effort to hold them back. "We were on our way up through Tucson when we got pulled over by a Seeker. We'd stolen a car and the Seeker thought ours matched the description of the stolen one. Of course, it WAS the stolen one. Anyway, Carly got out and signaled for me to cut and run. So I did. And I had to try to look for you." My voice broke. I bit my lip, choking back the sobs that threatened to rock my small frame. "Carly…she's probably gone by now." I felt blood bubble on the incision formed on my lip. I didn't realize I'd been biting so hard until I tasted the iron on the tip of my tongue.

"Your sister, is there any chance she can find us?" Jared asked, concern writing itself along his sharp features.

I shook my head, quickly licking the blood away. "I don't think so. She never had my sense of direction. All she knew was you were north of Tucson. They would wander for weeks if they wanted to and find nothing. How did you find me anyway? I was sure that there had to be an eighty mile radius of possibility. For all I knew you could've been closer to Phoenix than Tucson." I wondered, changing the subject so as not to dwell on the absence of my sister. It was easier for me to strategize than to concentrate on my emotions. It was necessary. I had to lock them away in order to stay sane.

"We've been doing sweeps. We've had contact with other colonies. Sometimes they send people our way, so we've had to do routine searches of the area every two or three weeks." Mel responded, nodding sagely.

"There are other colonies?" I asked, shocked, though I knew logically I shouldn't have been.

"Yes. Many, in fact. More than we had ever anticipated." Mel continued, glancing at Wanda briefly and then back at me. I missed the reason for the exchange.

"Wow. Oh my god. Wow." I pulled my knees up to my chest, threading my fingers through my stringy hair. This was far too much to take in. All these years, all this time, we were not alone. This realization hit me like a quickly careening out of control school bus. The world suddenly seemed much more alive than I had previously thought. I felt extremely connected to every person in the room, excluding Wanda. I had nothing against her, but my caution was not something I could abandon. "So…how long have you been here?" I asked, looking up with wide eyes at Jeb, then Doc, then Jamie.

"From the beginning just about. Everyone else thought I was crazy." Jeb gave a significant look to Mel and Wanda that made them smile, as though there was a joke I wasn't in on. Everyone else quickly caught on, though it was apparent that Mel and Wanda were the only ones that truly understood it.

"So, can…can I stay here?" I asked cautiously. I had no idea if their little community was overpopulated. Would I have to travel many more miles to find another colony?

"Of course, child. We may be packed in tight, but we're not going to set you out. You're young. We wouldn't dare do that to a young girl such as yourself." Doc said with an encouraging smile. "You're welcome to stay here tonight, or we can offer you alternative lodging. I'm not sure where we'll put you, but we'll figure something out until we can mine a little more." Mine? They were carving out the caves more?

"She can stay with me! Since Kyle and Sunny went up north, I've got a room all to myself!" Jamie volunteered with a big grin. His smile was encouraging and infectious. It lightened my mood a little, pulling my lips up infinitesimally. I wasn't sure how I felt about sleeping in the same room with a boy. After all, I'd lived alone with my sister for the last ten years. Contact with the opposite sex was minimal at best. The last boy my age I knew was my five year-old best friend Jason who was one of the last to go before I left. And back then the issue of hormones and sex were nonexistent. I was fifteen now, and the sex issue was a shining red target in my life. Carly and I more than once had come upon the issue of repopulation.

Though by the look of this place, it didn't seem that would be a problem.

"I suppose that is the only place suitable. Though it really depends on Sky's comfort zone." Mel smiled at her brother, and I immediately understood the deep connection between them. It reminded me of Carly. I bit my lip, reopening the cut. I spotted the same expression on Wanda's face. There was a distinct connection between her and Mel, but I couldn't seem to pinpoint it. It was going to bother me until I got to the root of the issue.

I didn't realize for several seconds that they were all waiting for my response. "Oh…well, not to knock this little hospital you've got going here, but I'd rather not stay here. Too sterile." It was an incredibly clean environment, and though I craved a long bath, I felt uncomfortable in such a hospital-like place. I'd never been comfortable in hospitals, beginning at the age of three.

"Alright. I guess that settles it. And no offense taken, Sky. I've heard that many a time." Doc smiled. He was incredibly tall and I had to crane my neck to look up at his face. I smiled in response. They were nice people here, as far as I could tell, and I was a good judge of character.

"Well, Sky, I'm sure you'd like something to eat and drink. And a bath of course. Sorry, but…well, you stink." Mel grinned jovially at me and I couldn't help laughing. I couldn't deny that the stench radiating from me was unpleasant at best. When my stomach grumbled at the mention of food, I realized how hungry I was. The last couple of days of my journey I'd been neglecting the food in my pack, saving it for a much needed trip back to the road. I had known it was probably a futile journey that I was on. How wrong I had been.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated." I chuckled, rotating on the cot to hop off. Jamie, Jeb, and the other backed up to allow me space. My shoes collided with the floor and I swayed a little, still a little dizzy from the heat stroke. It was much cooler in these caverns, but my malnourishment had me feeling lightheaded and weak. I threw out a hand to balance myself and ended up falling forward. I thin strong hand caught my arm, holding me up. I was surprised to find that it was Jamie. He seemed very child-like and yet there was an aspect of him that radiated of enforced maturity. I wasn't surprised to see this, as I felt it if not more in myself than I saw it in him.

Mel gave Jamie a significant look that I missed the meaning of. I noticed that the closer the relationship, the harder it was for me to decipher their expressions to each other. They were very unique to the pair and so I could not use my usual methods of communication deduction. I could see that it was going to be hard for me know the truth behind everything here. The souls had always been easier to read than the humans. They were far more predictable. Except for Wanda. There was something truly different about her. I could see the difference, but it was so small, it was almost undetectable.

"Jamie, why don't you start showing her around? I suggest you start with the bath and work your way up to the kitchen." Ian laughed. His eyes, I noted, were an incredibly vivid blue. It was easy to get lost in them. I had to forcibly pull myself from his face to keep my stare from getting awkward.

"Sure thing. Come with me!" Jamie stood. I realized as he stood from the stool next to the cot how very tall he was. He looked like he was in the transition from boy to man, as he was tall but thin. He was obviously very strong however, and surprisingly springy. He looked like he could easily outrun me, and I was a decent runner these days. Not to mention his long legs. It would be hard to keep up with him on a good day. If I were any more exhausted, he would surely be dragging me wherever we went. He took my hand, though at first I couldn't think why. It wasn't until he began pulling me through the pitch black corridors that I understood: there was no lighting in the tunnels. I glanced back at the infirmary once more, watching the expressions on the adults faces turn to amusement.

"Where're we going?" I asked in the darkness, trying to keep up with Jamie. I had been correct in the assumption that he was far too fast for me, especially today.

"We'll cut through the common room and you'll get to see the fields and such and then we'll head to the bathroom. We'll have to be careful because we've been working on a lot of renovation. We recently got a plumber from up north and he's going to see if we can work out a system. It will make things easier and things will be much cleaner. We might be able to work out a better irrigation system too with his help. We've got the supplies for it all, thanks to Wanda." There was a strong conviction to his voice when he said her name. His voice was so honest; it was hard to doubt the wholesomeness of her presence.

"So what is the deal with her? What is the story?" I asked, curious to find out what the connection between her and Mel was and how she came to be here.

"Mel was caught a couple years back trying to find our cousin, who is actually here. Wanda was the soul inserted into her body. Long story short, Mel's feelings for me and Jared made Wanda love us and so she came looking for us. One thing lead to another and Wanda decided to save Melanie by training Doc to remove souls from their host, which is kind of like the ultimate sin they can commit. So Doc removed Wanda. Wanda fully intended to die on this planet apart from her host, though she wanted to stay and live with us. But we couldn't allow that. Wanda is like another sister to me. We couldn't lose her." I couldn't see his expression in the dark, but I was sure it was a content one. His voice portrayed the love and devotion he felt towards his 'family'. I had to respect that. "We found a young girl inhabited by a soul and took the previous soul out and stuck Wanda in. The human girl had long been lost, but we packed up the other soul and sent it off for another planet. Wanda was adamant that we didn't kill the soul."

I had to admire Wanda's apparent respect for mind, body, and soul. She seemed to understand that though a humans 'soul' could not be separated from their body, they were very similar to the aliens' none-the-less. She truly seemed kind, exterior and interior, and so my fears were quelled quickly. "That's nice." I stated in the darkness, a soft smile in my voice.

"It is." Jamie agreed. I could hear the elation in his voice of my agreement. "You are more accepting than some. Why is that?"

"I believe that the souls simply do not realize they have oppressed us. I'm sure if they understood the concept of oppression they would be appalled. The only aspect of them I fear is that of losing my mind to them." I had to wonder, if I disappeared under a soul, what would happen to my conscience. Was there an afterlife and would my mind slip quietly into it or would I wait for decades before my body finally deteriorated and died to slip into what comes after death?

"I can understand that. You need not worry about that anymore. You will be safe here." Jamie responded, squeezing my hand, reassuring me of that.

I smiled, thoughtful. "Home." I muttered under my breath, liking the sound of the word more and more.

We emerged into a huge cavern. There was abruptly a huge amount of light that I was entirely unprepared for. I grunted, throwing my arm up to protect my eyes. I heard Jamie chuckle to my right. After my eyes adjusted, I lowered my arm, glancing up at the ceiling to find the source of the light. It seemed as though the rays dotting the walls were fragmented by crystals embedded in the ceiling. It struck me that they were not crystals but mirrors! "Ingenious!" I whispered, stepping further into the room, noting the plots of land filled with various grains and vegetables. "This is your agricultural system? It's amazing."

"Jeb came up with it. You'd be surprised. He may be very eccentric, but he is a genius." Jamie laughed, moving casually towards a tunnel to our right. I followed at a slower pace, still in awe of the cavern. Jamie stopped and looked back at me, a hint of amusement visible in his dark eyes. "Keep up. We don't want to have to smell you all day."

I glanced at him, mockingly amused. I trotted forward to catch up with him, afraid to lose myself in the dark tunnels of the caverns. Maybe once day we'd be lucky enough to get an electrician. I would celebrate the day with confetti.

"Up here you have to be careful." Jamie said after a few silent moments wandering seemingly aimlessly in the dark. "There's a river and we had some problems with fallen rock a while back. We've built some platforms, but they are still a little weak. We've yet to put the reinforcing beams in yet. It takes time because we have to repel over the platforms to get under it to work. Not to mention the absence of light. You don't come along a lot of hardhats down here." Jamie explained, stopping before an arched opening in the corridor wall. He pulled something from his pocket, slapping the small metal object against his palm. It was when light spread throughout the corridor that I realized it was a flashlight.

"Take this and I'll take you to the bath room. We'll have to check and make sure no one is in there right now. I doubt there will be, but you never know." Jamie said, pulling me along. I registered the loud rushing of a river, to my right. I turned the flashlight to watch the water ripple and gush just inches from my feet. It was far hotter here than I had expected.

We came to a small opening in the rock wall, the inside shrouded in complete darkness. I spotted out of the corner of my eye the platform Jamie had been talking about. "Hey, anybody in there?" Jamie called in, slapping the rock in order to get the attention of someone who might be hidden in the black water. There was no answer. "Alright, sounds clear. Just here is some soap and such. Unfortunately we don't have any clothes for you at the moment, though I'm sure we'll be able to scrounge something up. We will probably have something for you by tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Believe it or not, I've had worse." I chuckle, picking up the soap from its natural tray next to the 'door'.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." He laughed. "I'll be waiting over here when you're done. Wouldn't want to you to fall into the river and never be seen again." He said as he backed towards the platform. Oh, well, that was encouraging. As if being incredibly clumsy wasn't enough. Now I had to worry about shifty sheet rock, raging rivers, and bumping into the walls. I would adapt well to this place.

I shook my head as I stepped into the small pitch black room, setting the soap and flashlight to the side. I stripped down in the shadow beyond the doorway and slipped silently into the water, relishing the refreshing feeling of it on my skin. I was immune to the temperature. All I cared about was removing the dead skin cells all over my body and cleansing myself of all the most natural smells we humans so often possessed. I dipped my head back, feeling the caked on mud turn to sludge.

I began raking my fingers through my hair, getting out all the mud and dust as I went along. I resolved to rub a little soap in it to get some of the worst muck out of my usually pretty sandy-brown hair. I scrubbed determinedly at my skin, feeling layers of dust and skin peel off in increments in the water. My skin felt a little raw when all was said and done, but it felt better than the grime that had previously been coating my body. The ebb and flow of the water in the tiny cavern soothed my aching muscles. I was still incredibly tired from my journey and I could still feel the angry rumble of my deprived stomach.

After several minutes of scrubbing and wading blissfully in the feel of the water on my skin, I stood and air dried a moment before putting my clothes on. I squeezed as much water I could out of my hair and picked up the flashlight, climbing out of the little room and directing my flashlight to the platform. The dim beam fell on Jamie who leaned against the wall as he waited. He grinned at my appearance, getting up in a single lithe movement. "Took ya long enough. Though I can't deny, you look a lot better than you did. You should've seen yourself." He snorted, holding his hand out for the flashlight. I handed it to him, raising a skeptical brow.

"Somehow, I'm glad I didn't. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starved. Quite literally." My stomach protested loudly in response to my words, rolling angrily in my abdomen. I grimaced, putting a hand to my belly as if it would soothe the primal ache there.

"That's probably best. You seem like an unstable person on your best day."

"Very astute." I chuckled, following him as we return into the dark corridors. He lead me along them, passing various tributary corridors. We emerged into the field again and he led me across it to yet another dark path, this one leading farther upward. I was again astounded by the light shed from the mirrors above. I wondered if I would ever get used to it. As the ground rose under our feet, a few cracks formed in the ceiling, revealing a few sparkling rays of sun: proof that there was a world beyond this little one I'd stumbled upon. Finally we reached what I suspected was the kitchens. In the corner people were working on making bread, probably for dinner in a couple of hours. It smelled delicious, but then again, that could have just been the severe hunger talking.

"Hey, Judy! Is there anything left from lunch? Sky here hasn't eaten in days." Jamie called jovially, releasing my hand as we stepped again into the light shed by the cracks from above. I hadn't realized he'd been holding it. "She heard rumors about a colony north of Tucson. Spent weeks in the sun looking for us I think. She sure looked like it anyway." Jamie picked up a hunk of bread off the counter, shrugging as Judy rolled her eyes at the sixteen year-old boy. Jamie tossed it to me and I caught it in the nick of time.

"Nice to meet you." I said, holding out my free hand for her to shake. She laughed, raising her hands to show the flour covering them.

"Sorry, hun, I would, but as you can see…and it's nice to meet you too." She had a warm smile that immediately made me feel more comfortable in this foreign environment. I leaned against the counter, sinking my teeth gratefully into the bread Jamie had given me. It tasted like heaven. Within seconds it was gone, but my stomach still churned for more.

"Yep, starved was a good term for it, I think." Jamie laughed at the look of pure hunger that had formed on my face. He scooted around Judy and found me a cheese sandwich and (thank god) an entire basket of bread. I wasn't one to take more than my share, but a good three days without food left you much more than emaciated. I swallowed the cheese sandwich whole, tearing into the bread in seconds. I'd finished the entire basket in three minutes flat.

"Are you okay now?" Jamie asked with raised eyebrows, amusement written in big fat letters across his forehead.

I wiped a few crumbs from the side of my mouth as I popped in the last bite of bread I had. "Something like that." I muttered, licking my lips and the tips of my fingers. "So…what now?" I asked, looked up at him as I nibbled at the crumbs at the bottom of the basket.

He grinned as though this were the exact question he was waiting for me to ask. "We play, of course."

s w i t z e r l a n d

So, I will probably update again within the next week, maybe sooner. I'm going to strive for a chapter a week, though I won't promise anything. School does encompass my life as it does many others.

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_I don't think you comprehend this! I will die! And it will be so fast you won't have time to twitch your finger." _


	3. The Game

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host or any characters affiliated with it

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the Host or any characters affiliated with it. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thanks to Black.Purple.Roses, crazygundamgirl, christinesangel100, and JaneHumen for the reviews. They are mucho appreciated. :D _

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Play? I think your meaning has been lost in translation." I muttered, cocking my head at him in confusion.

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Come with me. You'll figure it out." Jamie grinned, taking my wrist and beginning to drag me back through the tunnels. It occurred to me that the possibility of him meaning something truly absurd were high. Did they play here often? Now that just sounded strange. What were they playing and how did they find the time? It seemed like there was plenty of work that needed being done, such as the farming and that platform thing…and underground plumbing.

He pulled me with renewed vigor through the common room and down yet another tunnel. I was going to have to categorize these or else get really lost and possibly die of starvation in the darkness of them. At least I'd be consistent.

"What are we playing?" I asked finally, out of breath. The food had given me a bit more energy than I previously had, but I was still sluggish and dizzy. Physical activity was definitely not on the top of my list, and here he was having me run through these tunnels that I couldn't see. Obviously his main goal was to have my face smack into a wall.

"You'll see. You'll have fun, I promise." Jamie laughed and continued to run, oblivious to the fact that I was breathing far too hard and fast for it to be healthy.

Finally we emerged into light-filled room. It was huge and reminded me vaguely of a low ceiling basketball court. People milled about, talking, laughing, kissing, etc. I recognized Ian and Jared across the room, fiddling with what looked like a soccer ball.

Oh crap.

"Oh no. No, you have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Jamie turned back to look at me, an expression of alarm darting across his face.

"We're. Playing. Soccer." I said each word as though it cost me a lot of energy to speak them.

"Yeah…" Jamie looked at me confused, his eyebrows pulling together in perplexity.

"Soccer and I **really** don't get along." I said this slowly, hoping to get him to understand. Soccer was the bane of my existence. Carly had been a brilliant soccer player. I on the other hand tripped over the ball too many times to count. I broke my nose on two occasions, kneeing the ball into my own face. In fact, I once tripped over the ball, flew two feet into the air, crashed into Carly, and slammed my face into a tree all in one foul kick. Let's just say my one on one games with her usually ended with injury. Or an epic fail. Or both.

"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad." Jamie shook his head disbelievingly.

"Oh no, I mean it. Disaster comes when I'm around a soccer ball. Injury. Decapitation. Mutilation. Castration!" I implored, backing towards the wall to avoid being pushed into the game that would inevitably start soon. The players had begun to rally together forming teams. It appeared that Ian and Jared were the two team captains. Melanie was Jared's lieutenant. Wanda stood off to the side with a big grin on her sweet face. She too looked like she wouldn't do well in a game such as soccer.

"Don't be silly. Come on and play. It will be fun. You look like you could use some fun." I wavered a bit in my resolve. I couldn't deny this statement was true. Though my body was screaming for rest, my mind itched for the pump of happy adrenaline. The temptation of endorphins was tangible.

"I don't think you comprehend this! I will die! And it will be so fast you won't have time to twitch your finger." My will to live was stronger than my need for entertainment. I knew if I played something horrible would happen and I would be in worse shape than I had been when I got to the colony, and that was pretty bad. I'd had worse, true, but soccer was bound to end up more disastrous than ever, especially since I was so tired. I tended to be clumsier the less rest I had.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "If you don't play the teams will be uneven." Jamie whined playfully, tugging on my wrist. He was stronger than I was, and that was saying something. I ground my heels into the dirt and leaned back to counter his weight. And he was still winning.

"Hey, do we have another player?" Melanie trotted over, a grin plastered to her face. She glanced from me to Jamie, raising a single eyebrow. "…or is there a resistance forming?"

"She's being difficult. She says if she plays someone will either get decapitated, mutilated, and/or castrated." Jamie stated to his sister. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was expending no effort whatsoever to drag me to the field while I struggled to stay rooted to the wall.

"No! I mean me!" I whimpered, trying to rip my wrist free of his vice grip. Jamie and Melanie both laughed at my futile struggle.

"Sky, you can be on my team. I've got your back. If you say no, Jamie will just keep pulling. He can be stubborn. Runs in the family." Melanie's lips pulled up into a half smile as she forcibly separated my wrist from Jamie's hand. I rubbed my wrist, glad to be free at last. I thought about making a run for it, but I knew that Jamie was faster and would probably end up dragging me back. Grudgingly I trudged my way onto the field, following Melanie as I went. Jamie grinned in satisfaction at getting his way, trotting to the opposite side of the field where he took his place next to Ian.

"I play forward. You stay back here. You'll be a full-back. Watch Jamie. He's the forward **you** need to worry about. Let Andy worry about Ian. Just make sure Jamie doesn't get past you to the goal. He's almost as good as I am, though only at close range. Do not let him get anywhere near the goal, understand?" I nodded deftly, my palms beginning to sweat. I vowed a year ago after I'd snapped Carly's wrist that I was never again going to play soccer. Boy was I wrong.

The game started and already Melanie was off with the ball. She was fast, as fast as I suspected Jamie was, maybe faster. She dribbled across the field at lightning speed, dodging a player here, a player there. However, Jamie came up beside her and stole the ball, beginning to dribble down in my direction. That was low. He knew I was a poor player. I was doomed to screw up the entire team. That's a great way to make friends.

He dodged a steal by Jared and passed to Ian who moved further down the field before passing it back to Jamie. My bones froze as he towards me. I had to move or suffer the consequences of my incompetence. I ran, slipping wordlessly next to him and struggling to take control. I managed to steal it to an amused laugh from Jamie. I dribbled and passed it to a waiting Jared who gave me a thumbs up. A weight lifted from my shoulders. I didn't completely screw up. That was a plus.

Jared scored the first goal. Ian quickly took control of the ball thereafter and dribbled down past Andy. He kicked swift and smooth and the ball sailed artfully into the goal. Our goalkeeper grunted as she fell trying to catch the dirty black and white ball. She got up, tossing the ball to Melanie who dribbled the ball and passed to Jared who waited just beyond Ian.

In a movement so fast it took me a second to register Jamie rushed in front of Jared, head butting the ball. He grinned as he took off with it back towards me. Oh no. I would surely fail this time. He seemed determined to prove to himself that I was truly as terrible a player as I had described myself as. I had to parry his attacks with the utmost concentration or risk hurting myself. I didn't have the energy for that. When he reached me I blocked him, attempting to again steal the ball. He was prepared for me this time, though. He dodged, darting around me. I turned in surprise, catching up to him before he got too far and attempted to steal the ball again.

Epic fail.

I kicked out in attempt to steal the ball. I almost succeeded. However, my foot, instead of coming back towards my body smoothly to guide the ball away from Jamie, curled back and suddenly I was falling, having tripped over the ball. Jamie, who'd been attempting to run past me, tripped over the ball as well and landed smack on top of me. I groaned, feeling my wrist beneath me cry out in pain. I'd broken my wrist many times and it was prone to getting hurt easily. It probably wasn't broken but boy did it hurt like hell.

"Ow." I moaned, slowly pulling my wrist from behind my back. It cracked sickeningly with every move it made: a side effect of too much long term abuse.

I opened my eyes as though it would relieve the pain in my wrist. Jamie's face was inches from mine. I was taken aback by the closeness and stopped breathing in my shock.

"Oh, jeez. Sorry, Sky. I guess you weren't lying." Jamie muttered as he rolled off me and sat up. He stretched and I heard a couple joints in his back crack. "Ow is right."

"Yeah, I don't lie about stuff like that. I find it generally is safer to tell them the truth of my clumsiness. Saves them of injury. And myself. Mostly myself." I hissed as I twisted my wrist, feeling the muscles protest to the movement. My neck was aching as well and I felt a dull ache at the very back of my head where it hit the rock. "At least you had me as a cushion." I grumbled, flexing my fingers, trying to get them accustomed to the pain in my wrist. It wasn't really working.

"Sorry. You need some help?" Jamie asked as he stood, brushing himself off. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it with my good hand, continuing to rub my wrist. "You want to sit out?" He asked, a guilty expression forming on his face.

"I hate to seem like a wimp, but yeah. Any other game I'd be fine. But my feet are everything but coordinated." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'd rather mud wrestle than play soccer."

"Well, this morning that's what you looked like."

"Why thank you."

"Sure thing." He grinned. "I'll walk you over to Wanda. She's too small to play anyway. I'm sure she'd like the company." He was trying to reassure me. It was a valiant effort.

"Hey Wanda!" Jamie exclaimed, grinning as we walked over. "Sky is going to sit with you. She's terrible as soccer too!"

"You're tactful." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He shrugged turning and running back onto the field to Ian. I shook my head, sitting next to Wanda. It felt strange to be sitting next to her so casually. I still wasn't sure if I could trust her and I couldn't seem to get my uneasiness to settle. Even my involuntary emotions were stubborn. I glanced at Wanda from the corner of my eye, examining her face. The expression there was one that left me befuddled. She watched the game with a content contemplation that I couldn't bring myself to understand. She watched her friends parry back and forth across the field as though it was truly the most captivating game ever.

"Can I ask you a question?" The words were out of my mouth before I could blink. My face flushed. I knew I couldn't cover my tracks.

"Of course." Wanda said, tearing her eyes from the game. The mirror-like glint just beyond her pupils had me distracted a moment and the fear pooled in the pit of my stomach again.

"What made you want to stay…to die on Earth..." I paused, realizing she probably had no idea of what Jamie had told me. "Jamie told me the story." I explained quickly, testing each of my fingers for any more pain. It was fading slowly but surely.

Wanda smiled. She didn't seem troubled by my question at all. "I don't know that I can explain it. I guess I hadn't realized before how good humans can be. Though they do have such powerful terrible emotions, the good emotions are just as powerful. I discovered that. With Melanie, Jared, Jamie, and with Ian." She smiled at Ian's name. It was impossible to miss her admiration for him. She seemed shy merely speaking his name, and yet there was still the intense affection in the tone of her voice. There was no way I could miss it.

"How did that happen? You and Ian I mean. Jamie said you began to love him and Jared. Where does Ian fit into all this?" I asked, slightly confused as to how the story played out. Jamie wasn't very descriptive.

"Ian defended me. As you can imagine, when I got here, naturally everyone was suspicious of my reasons. The only two people who believed me when I said that Melanie was still in me were Jeb and Jamie. Jared and Kyle, the most critical of them besides Shannon and Maggie went on a long raid. In that time I got to know most everyone and them me. I started telling stories of the different worlds I'd lived on. Jamie really enjoyed retelling them." A wistful expression passed through her eyes. "Anyway, when Jared and the rest of the raid group returned, things weren't harmonious. But Ian defended me. I fell in love with him. Which was a bit of a problem while in Melanie's body. Melanie was adamant on me not kissing her Jared and she didn't want her body kissing Ian either. A complex conflict system." We both laughed at that.

"Why are you so curious?" Wanda asked, cocking her fair blonde head at me.

"I like people. I'm fascinated by their relationships. I pride myself on being able to see past first glances and into how they really feel. It was easy for me to see yours and Ian's relationship. And Jared and Melanie's for that matter." I explained, tucking a now dry stray strand of sandy-brown hair behind my ear.

"Really? What do you see of me?"

My brows pulled together as I examined her. "You try to please everyone. That I can tell from Jamie's story. You couldn't allow yourself to inhabit Melanie's body and have her drift away. You love well and easily. And you are very gentle, as most souls are. And very innocent, almost more so than the average soul because you truly have tried to redeem yourself. You have atoned for your oppression. I deeply respect that." I paused, letting my words sink in. "I have only ever had a single problem with souls. They are peaceful as a species; however I refuse to allow my mind to fade away so they might live on this planet."

"I suppose that is a very fair judgment, though I think you are giving them far more credit than they deserve. Myself included."

"I forgot to say you are modest as well." We laughed before sitting in companionable silence for several moments.

"You are very insightful for such a young girl." Wanda noted, looking back at me from her ardent viewing of the soccer game. It looked as though Ian and Jamie's team was winning.

"I had to grow up fast. We all did." I merely responded, not taking my eyes off the players.

"I'm sorry about that."

I looked at her at this, my brow coming together. I was abruptly overcome with the urge to hug her. She was very small, smaller than I was, and she looked a bit like a wounded lamb. I had an urge to protect her from any evils she felt from within herself and outside herself. "Don't be. I'm beginning to realize that you are as human as the rest of us. You souls have a flimsy defense. You are more similar to us than you think. With that in mind, it's easier to like you. And it makes it easier to excuse your faults. You're only human…now." I chuckled, patting her knee reassuringly.

When I looked back up at the game, it appeared they were taking a break. Ian had laid on his back smack on the field, obviously happy for a reprieve. Melanie and Jared leaned against the wall, chugging water from plastic water bottles. Jamie walked over slowly, wiping sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt. His face was bright with the excitement from the game. "You want to come back in as the goalie for the second half, Sky?" He asked me. His grin was hard to resist. "How about you Wanda?" He directed his winning smile at her and I saw the same submissive feeling pass over her face. Obviously Jamie held innocent sway over people here. How enviable.

"I will. Wanda would probably hurt herself worse than I hurt myself." I grunted as I stood, careful not to place any extra weight on my wrist. I could handle being a goalie. Fancy footwork had my head spinning, but diving for a black and white ball was something I could easily handle.

The break ended and we threw ourselves into the game. Jamie and Ian were in the lead, but only just. Melanie and Jared seemed to be coming back with a vengeance. They scored point after point, using there romantic connection it seemed to maneuver some skillful teamwork. I was mildly impressed. When Jamie, Ian, or any other member of their team for that matter managed to get past our full-backs, I got into stance, perfectly prepared to block.

My first time, I missed. I was still uneasy, especially with my recent injury of my wrist. I had reached out for the ball Ian had kicked at me, but I was too nervous to dive. After a fake scolding from Melanie, I got serious, vowing to swallow my childish fear and get my head in the game. When Ian came at me again, I was fully prepared. He kicked. I dived. I caught. No point. This tango continued until Jamie finally got one past me, grinning stupidly as though he'd won the lottery. I shouted at him to swallow that haughty attitude or I'd give him a fat lip. Which I'd been known to do more than once to Carly.

As the game winded down, Jared scored the last couple of goals for our team. When all was tallied up, to my great satisfaction, we'd won. I skipped up to Jamie, a smirk forming on my lips. "Haha."

He narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed: I hadn't had someone stick their tongue out at me since Carly and I were little. Only sisters had fights consisting only of seeing how obnoxiously we could stick our tongue out at each other.

"Don't be a sore loser." I chimed as I followed him back to the mouth of the corridor. "I'm new. I deserve a win!"

"I guess." He sighed, smiling as he took my hand to pull me through the tunnels. I was grateful for it, for I knew if I ventured through them on my own I'd end up getting lost. Or hitting a wall. Most likely hitting a wall.

We ventured back up through the common room and towards the kitchen, the entire crew heading up for dinner. My stomach grumbled angrily. The bread had not been enough and I was beginning again to feel fatigue now that my endorphin high had completely fallen off the radar. The others seemed to be similarly afflicted, as everyone was determined to get up to the kitchen at record pace.

When we emerged into the kitchen it was bustled excitedly with people. Jamie led me towards the counter where the food was being served. Bags of chips, cold sandwiches, and the same bread were all waiting for us. Jamie piled his arms with the cold sandwiches. It looked like enough to feed a small army. He wasn't that big of a boy, despite his height and yet…

He led me to a table where sat his sister and Jared already digging into their own dinner. I felt strangely new, as though I had just joined a school club in which I knew no one. Shocking. I quickly commenced eating my sandwiches, trying to keep myself occupied. I didn't particularly like awkward silences and I didn't want to be the one responsible for it. Though, considering the speed at which everyone was eating it was obvious that the silence would not be caused by a need for something to say but rather the fact everyone's mouth was entirely stuffed with food. It looked like they had been hungrier than I was.

I found myself laughing, struggling to keep my food from spilling from my half-open mouth. Jamie, Jared, and Melanie all gave me a look that clearly said they thought I was crazy. I coughed, still laughing as I swallowed my sandwich and attempted to explain. "You guys eat like pigs." I snickered, setting my sandwich down. Jamie gave me an indignant look, setting down his third sandwich. I instantly felt bad, leaning forward to apologize.

"You'll get used to it." Jared merely responded before I could say anything. "Most people here eat like that anyway. At least, the guys do." He shrugged, returning to his own sandwich. Jamie grinned in agreement, picking up his sandwich again. I couldn't help smiling at them. They were a family.

I couldn't help feeling how hard it would be to join this family. It was very close, bonded by the experiences and the love felt between each other. I understood why the only one showing me around was Jamie: he was the only one my age here. I'd noticed that quickly. Most everyone else was older or incredibly younger. We were the odd balls. Yet, sitting here, I felt how difficult it was going to be for me to forge the bonds they'd already made with each other. I didn't know how to become part of the family. How would I find a home here if I couldn't belong?

"Sky? You okay?" Jamie asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I was snapped from my reverie to looking at him. "You looked like you had wandered off."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking." I responded, glancing down at my sandwich. I didn't have a taste for it at the moment. I vowed I would save the chips for later. "You want my sandwich?" I lifted it up, indicating he should take it.

"Sure!" Jamie took it gladly. I saw that he'd already finished his entire meal.

"That's what we here call a Kyle helping." Melanie stated, pointing at the emptiness before Jamie.

"I don't get it." I stated, mystified.

Jamie stood, looking at the counters. "Dessert time!"

s w i t z e r l a n d

_So, I'm cranking these babies out like NO OTHER! I don't think I've written so much in three days EVER. I'm quite proud of myself. Again, thanks for all the reviews. They are really encouraging. Next chapter will be really sweet, though I warn you, there won't be fluff for at least another two or three chapters. You will probably end up hating me for making you wait so long, but I have to. I can't imagine Jamie and Sky's relationship working any other way. _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_I leaned over the side of the mattress, watching the rise and fall of the teenage boy's chest. It struck me how beautiful and peaceful he was, even in sleep. "Why are you staring at me?" _


	4. Dreamland

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host or any characters associated with it

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the Host or any characters associated with it. _

_I'm working like a maniac on this. Do not ask me why. The words just keep flowing, so stay tuned in! _

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Kyle is my brother. And each meal he eats is twice his body mass." Ian said as he and Wanda sat across from us. Jamie was already racing across the room to get the little snack cakes waiting for dessert. Wanda giggled, beginning to pick at her own cold sandwich. Ian had a healthy meal as well. I wondered if I should be eating more. Would the work I did here contribute to these monster appetites? If it did, I should've eaten my fill to keep from getting tired quicker.

"I see." I nodded, ripping open my bag of chips, feeling insecure now that I wasn't eating anything. I nibbled at the chips, watching as the others dug at their food like animals. When Jamie returned his arms were filled with little chocolate snack cakes. My eyebrows went up in surprise. "Are you eating all of those?" His excited expression turned into offense.

"Of course not. I got one for everyone." He grunted, letting the little cupcakes fall onto the table. I looked down sheepishly, taking a cupcake without another word. I felt bad as though I'd insulted him. It was hard to insult him. The guilt of it was all consuming. It may have been his child-like nature or it may have been the sweet aura that seemed to pulse around him, but if you hurt him it seemed like it took a lot to truly come back from that. Of course, I doubted my little question was life-scarring. I just felt bad that I'd hurt his feelings.

"Thanks, Jamie." Wanda thanked him, taking a snack cake and beginning to unwrap it. He grinned in response, glad to have pleased someone. He seemed easily satiated. That was comforting.

"No problem. At least someone appreciates my charity." Jamie looked pointedly at me, a twinge of mischievousness in his dark eyes. I rolled my eyes in response, sporting an amused smirk. I ripped open my own snack cake, taking small bites and watching as Jamie swallowed his whole. I snickered, licking the tips of my fingers of chocolate grease. He looked at my face in confusion, his face stuffed with chocolate cake. He reminded me briefly of a chipmunk, which had me giggling harder. Wanda giggled too, pursing her lips at his appearance. He glared at us both in confusion. Melanie laughed, reaching across the table and wiping his face of chocolate crumbs. He slapped her hand away. "I can take care of it myself." His face went pink. I was rolling in my seat.

"Someone could have told me." Jamie grumbled, licking his lips to make sure there was no chocolate left over there.

"Not as funny that way." I pointed out, finishing my cup cake and leaning on the table.

He glared, tossing his wrapper at me. I slapped it away and laughed. "I'm just messing with you." I said, punching him in the arm. He rubbed his arm with a shocked expression, though I doubted it hurt all that much. I shook my head, tucking my hair around my ears, licking my lips of grease.

I took a deep breath and laid my head on my arms, watching Wanda and Ian eat. Jamie and Melanie were in a heated discussion about the game, giving the best moments. Jared served to narrate the plays like an announcer. Ian fiddled with a strip of Wanda's blonde hair. My body filled with a contentment I can only describe as overwhelming. It was drunken warmth that had my eyelids drooping and my breath evening, even though my seated position was not all that comfortable.

"Jamie, I think you better take sleepy Sky here to your room. She looks like she could use a good night's rest." I jolted awake, abruptly lifting my head at Melanie's voice. All five of them laughed at my reaction. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to regain a sense of awareness. I blinked away the sleepiness that was beginning to overtake me. I was far more tired than I had expected. Now that I'd had a taste of a soft slumber my body didn't want to give it up. My eyelids drooped again and I sunk a little in my seat. The laughs around me were distant.

"I'll carry her to your room if you want to stay, Jamie." Jared offered. I heard him stand, though only as though he were in a world far off from mine.

"No, I'll take her. I'll probably go to sleep too. Tomorrow should be interesting, so I guess rest would be good for both of us." He chuckled and stood. The world disappeared below me as he lifted me from where I sat, to a muffled protest on my part, and began to carry me through the darkening kitchen and down the black tunnels. Sounds vanished altogether the farther we got from the kitchen. I was only vaguely aware of the fact that my head rested on his chest. I swayed with the movement of Jamie's body: the rocking motion only seemed to further my sleepiness.

When we passed through the common room, I lifted my lids infinitesimally to see the moon reflected in the overhanging mirrors. Its light cast white rays over the floor, me, and Jamie's face. I closed my eyes as we again were shrouded in the darkness of a tunnel. I barely registered when a 'door' was opened and I was laid on a soft mattress, a blanket placed up to my neck.

The sound of Jamie lying on the ground next to the mattress registered in my ears just before sleep overtook me and I was lost to dreamland.

s w i t z e r l a n d

_Carly was screaming at me to run. I didn't think I could. My small legs didn't seem to want to respond. I was only seven, after all. There was no way a seven year old such as me could outrun a Seeker, no matter how small and fast I was. I was a child and the Seeker was a full grown adult. There was no competition. And I was a prime body donor. A soul would fit in my body so easily and I would fade away so completely. _

_"Run, Sky! Schuyler Aria James, you run like hell. Go now, damn it!" Carly screamed, pushing at me to get out of the car. The troop of Seekers was marching determinedly, their pistols held aloft. They knew who we were, what we were, and they were going to reprimand us. We were the perfect hosts. They needed our bodies for their lives to begin. We needed our bodies for our lives to continue. _

_"No, no! I can't go without you!" I cried in protest, resisting her efforts to unbuckle my seatbelt and toss me out the passenger side of the car. She raised her hand and slapped me square across my jaw, leaving a cut from her nail just below my ear. I stopped in shock, staring up at my older sister with wide eyes. _

_"Sky James, you are going to get out of this car now, or so help me god, I will never ever forgive you." Carly yelled, her eyes blazing. I merely blinked in response, still recovering from the shock. Carly had never hit me before. Yet, the look on her face was one that was absolutely terrifying. It distinctly said 'run or die.' It wasn't a threat. It was a warning. _

_I finally nodded, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. Her face softened and she held my head as she leaned down to kiss it. "On the count of three, we get out of the car, okay." I nodded. "One…" We unbuckled our seat belts. "Two…" Our hands on the door. "Three!" We launched ourselves out our perspective sides. _

_And I ran. _

_I bolted for the bushes, knowing that if I got into the cover of the forest the Seekers would never find me. The world had yet to be overtaken, so they were trying to be stealthy in their hunt of us who knew the truth. Carly and I could be in the open more often, but in these times when we'd been trapped in a corner, we had to find a place to hide. The aliens had started by getting into positions of power, such as in the hospitals and police stations. Every time we saw a police car, we had to hold our breath to keep from screaming. We'd been recognized this time though, so we had no choice but to cut and run. _

_Carly ran in the opposite direction to lead the Seekers off my trail. Her only goal was to keep me safe, no matter what the cost. Since I was so small, the Seekers had no idea that I was in the front seat, so they all immediately went after Carly, who darted into the cloak of suburban homes. She jumped a fence and vanished beyond my vision. _

_I huddled in the bushes, watching as the Seekers hopped back in their patrol vehicle and zoomed away down the street Carly had disappeared down. I shivered, trying to control the sobs that threatened to echo down the barren street. I couldn't be seen, couldn't be heard, else I gave my position away and ultimately, my mind. _

_I was beginning to drift off in a tear soaked slumber when I felt a butterfly's touch on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to scream, only to have a familiar hand clamp over my mouth. "Don't scream, stupid. It's me." _

_I let out a muffled squeal as I threw my arms around Carly's neck, sobbing uncontrollably into her dark hair. She smoothed my hair down, kissing my forehead. "I told you that if anything ever happened, I would always come back to you. We have to protect each other, you understand me?" I nodded into her shoulder, clutching her for dear life. _

_"I love you Sky." _

_"I love you Carly." _

s w i t z e r l a n d

I awoke in a cold sweat, bolt upright on the mattress. Shivering, I ran a hand nervously through my sand brown hair. For a moment I was disoriented. The darkness didn't make sense to me. The only light came from a crack in the ceiling, revealing a sliver of the silver moon. I glanced down at the cave floor to see Jamie curled up in a sleeping bag, snoring lightly.

I was glad that my outburst hadn't woken him. I didn't want to disturb him.

My dream had been so vivid. The memory was fresh on my conscience. I touched my cheeks to find that the tears were still there. Obviously I'd been crying in my sleep. I wiped the tears away hastily, though I knew that no one would see them. It was still late in the night, judging by the moon, and so I was sure to sleep the red face away before I had to show it in public. Not that they would judge me for crying, after I'd just lost my sister, but I didn't like to show my weakness, even for Carly. I preferred to lock those traitorous feelings away than reveal them to the people around me.

I sighed, laying back and pulling the quilt up to my chest. That look, the one Carly had given me, seemed to hover just beyond my vision. I couldn't get the cold and warning look in her eyes out of my mind.

_"I told you that if anything ever happened, I would always come back to you. We have to protect each other, you understand me?"_

Her words echoed in my head, seemingly breaking the silence between Jamie's soft snores. I wondered if those words were true in this situation. Would she be able to return? And if she did return, would she be the Carly I'd always loved, or something entirely different? I could be afraid of her. I could completely lose her. Even now her body could be tossed in some distant incinerator, surely burned alive. That was what they did with the duds, right? The ones too old to be hosts were tossed away deemed useless. Wasn't Carly far beyond that point?

I shivered again, rolling over. A strip of moonlight lit up Jamie's face. I leaned over the side of the mattress, watching the rise and fall of the teenage boy's chest. It struck me how beautiful and peaceful he was, even in sleep. "Why are you staring at me?"

I jumped, surprised by the fact that he was awake. It was then I realized his breathing hadn't been regular since I'd awoken. "Sorry…I just…couldn't sleep." I murmured, rolling again to lie on my back.

"I could tell. And I sleep like the dead." Jamie chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his face as though brushing the sleep away.

"Again, sorry. Just…bad dream."

"I'm not surprised. You were tossing and turning a lot before I fell asleep." He noted, scratching the back of his head.

I grimaced in the darkness. "Really? Ugh. Sometimes I wish I had short term memory loss. And long term memory loss for that matter."

"Don't they kind of go hand in hand?"

"Shut up." He laughed, turning to look at me.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly, his voice open. He made it clear that he was there to listen and to help. He'd been through this before, I remembered. He had to understand.

I paused, deliberating. "No. I just want to forget it. It would be so much easier that way. I wouldn't have to worry about Carly's body either getting taken over or destroyed. I kind of hate myself." I sat up, leaning against the cave wall. "I mean, Carly was always trying to protect me. Hell, she practically died to keep my soul from oblivion and what did I do to repay her? I ran like a scared little child. I should have stayed and fought with her. I should have done something to help her, to save her." I groaned, pulling my knees up to my chest and laying my forehead on them. Jamie laid a hand on my shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do. It's okay. She would never hold it against you. She loves you. That's why she told you to run in the first place, isn't it? Her love for you is obviously greater than her own self preservation." I nodded, lifting my head and running a hand through my hair.

"Doesn't keep me from being guilty though." I reminded him, biting my lip.

"True. But I think the key is not to dwell on it. You have to trust that whatever happens will turn out okay in the end. I mean, looked and Melanie and me. I though she was lost. For a year, she was gone. And then…she came back. Everything turned out fine in the end. And if she doesn't come back…you always have family here. We accept even the most intolerable of people. Ian's brother Kyle being one of them." He laughed, crossing his legs and leaning on his hands.

"I don't know if I can come back from that, though. If I find out that she is gone…forever. I don't know what I'll do. I don't know which would be worse: finding out she isn't herself anymore or discovering her body has been completely destroyed." I shivered, wedging my head between my knees.

"I can't say I will know how you feel, but most of the people here are nothing less than supportive. Though I can never really be sure of Sharon and Maggie. We are a family and we try to open our arms to everyone. We know loss in this life. It's routine."

I nodded, twisting a lock of hair around my finger.

"Thank you Jamie. I've known you for but a few hours and yet I feel safe and comfortable around you. I don't think I've ever felt so welcomed by any one person my entire life. I can't express to you how grateful I am."

"But I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. As I told Wanda today, I pride myself on being able to see beyond appearances and into the true heart of the person. And you…you are an absolute good. You are fun and innocent but a little child-like. But not childish. You are strong and sweet and always helpful. And you love your family completely. It's so encouraging to find people like you. I doubt if I could handle Carly being gone if I hadn't found you and the rest of the colony." I paused, thinking back to my time wandering in the desert. "I think, when I walked out of my car and into the desert that part of me actually wanted to die. I came up with the excuse that I simply had to find the colony, but part of me truly wished to disappear with Carly. She was the only person I had left and god, I was so incredibly afraid of being alone. It was better to have died human than to become one of them. I wanted to starve out there. I know I shouldn't have thought such things, but I couldn't help myself. What else was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to do?"

Tears were silently beginning to stream down my face. I hastily wiped them away, sniffing. "And then you and Jeb picked me up and it was like I'd been given a second chance at life and a home. It's been so long since I'd had a home. I never thought it would exist again. I thought I'd hop from place to place my entire life until I grew so tired of running that I would give myself up and that would be the end of it. Any thoughts of having any type of family or friends were not even on my radar." I buried my face in my hands, hating myself for the rush of emotions that were pulsing through me. The grief of loss and the happiness of rebirth were conflicting, yet the happiness overpowered the grief. Though I loved Carly, I knew I was a selfish person at heart. A home is all I ever wanted and now that I had it, I wouldn't give it up for anything. Probably not even Carly. I felt incredibly guilty for this. I was a terrible person to allow Carly to have suffered for my fear.

Jamie got up and sat next to me on the mattress, wrapping his long lanky arms around my shoulders. I sniffed into my knees, trying to keep the snuffling from turning into bone-shattering sobs. It was bad enough that I was crying so much. If I began bawling like my body screamed to, I knew I would hate myself for weeks.

"You do have a home here, Sky. No one would dare try and take that away from you. I understand, really. I do."

I smiled and lifted my head, looking at him sideways. "Like I said, thank you. For that. For everything." I padded the salty tears away with the corner of the blanket that was still over my knees.

Jamie merely nodded. "We should get back to sleep. We work in the garden in the morning." I grimaced, knowing full well that there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep.

He understood the look on my face. "Stupid suggestion, eh?" I nodded, the corner of my lips lifting a little.

"Thumb war?" I suggested, holding up my hand, thumb upright. He looked confused.

"You know, thumb war. One, two, three, four, I declare thumb war. Carly and I used to play it all the time when we couldn't sleep. We'd tell each other secrets as we played. Or we'd just banter back and forth. Eventually we ran out of secrets." I chuckled, recalling one night in which we'd gotten in a fight over whose thumb nail was dirtier.

"I've never played it like that. I know thumb war, but the secret thing? That's news to me." Jamie stated, taking my hand and beginning to struggle to pin down my finger.

"So, tell me a secret, Sky James." He smiled in the darkness, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was obviously less awake than I was. I wasn't sure if I was ready to slip back into the cloak of dreams. I was afraid my memories would reform beyond my closed lids and I would again be forced into grief.

I smiled, watching our thumbs parry back and forth. "Oh no. You first. I barely know anything about you. I've been talking for the last twenty minutes. Besides, it looks like you need a wake up call." I smirked at him, sniffing again.

"Ugh, fine. Cheater." He paused, obviously debating about what he wanted to say. "I secretly want to be a soul."

I was taken aback by this and my thumb stopped all movement. He pinned my thumb and held it for three long silent seconds. I barely noticed.

"I'm sorry. It sounds crazy, I know, but…"

"Why?"

He lifted his head from our clasped battling hands to look at me. "After Wanda got here she would tell fantastic stories of other worlds. It was fascinating. I just…I'd like to see them for myself. That is my only thing, I guess. It's not that I want to do what they've done; I just want to see where they've been. I don't think I could ever do that as a human."

He waited for my response, the anxiety written on his friendly features.

"I can understand that. You have a thirst for adventure. I find that amiable." I smiled to reassure him. I doubt I would ever be scared of anything Jamie said. At first I'd been taken by surprise, but this was Jamie. I'd seen who he was and his reason for wanting to be like them was purely out of his curious thirst. He grinned at my response, briefly distracted. I pinned his thumb successfully with a triumphant smile.

"Cheater."

"You've said that already."

"Must be true then."

"Sore loser."

"Now, I say again. Tell me a secret, Schuyler James." He peered up at me through thick dark lashes. I had to grin.

"I need new clothes."

"That is not a secret."

"Your point?" He grunted, obviously dissatisfied that he'd revealed a dark secret and I hadn't. "I hope you didn't miss the implication there."

He merely shook his head and smiled as he again pinned my thumb under his.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you a secret."

He seemed to hold his breath.

"I wouldn't trade this place for anything else in the world."

**A/N: **_So hey guys. This one is a little shorter than I had anticipated. I'm a little disappointed. But I do like this scene. It's sweet. Still no real fluff, but you can't help but smile. Sky may seem really selfish in this scene, but she does redeem herself. Cross my heart. Fluff won't come until at LEAST chapter eight. I know, love me or hate me, okay. Next chapter should be okay. _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_Okay wait, I'm confused. Where is the hoe? In the alcove or in the kitchen?" I asked, halfway between the alcove and the tunnel up to the kitchen. _

"_Oh no. The hoe is in the alcove. Sharon is in the kitchen." Jamie explained. _

"_Is there a difference?" Melanie asked, snorting. _


	5. Gardenia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host or any characters or places affiliated with it

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Host or any characters or places affiliated with it. _

_Lucky for you guys, I outlined the entire story yesterday. Unfortunately, it's about 21 chapters long plus epilogue. However, I think you will be pleased. Also, I've got the link for the playlist up on my profile, so I suggest you check it out. _

s w i t z e r l a n d

I awoke to a pair of jeans being dropped on my face. I groaned, picking them up off my head and tossing them against the wall. I heard a snicker as a t-shirt was tossed on my legs. "You are cruel. Did I not tell you that I'm so not a morning person?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Well, if you didn't stay up playing thumb war all night you wouldn't have this problem, would you?" Jamie teased, sitting at the very end of the mattress. "Besides, sun's up and there is work to be done. You can't be treated special forever."

I pouted, running a hand through my hair to tame it a little. After probably an hour of playing thumb war, Jamie had finally coerced me into getting to sleep. I was restless, but after I'd finally fallen to sleep my dreams were absent. It was soothing to have a night of dreamless sleep. Being pulled from such a comfortable slumber was annoying and only served to sour my mood.

"Ok, well, sleepy head, it's time to get dressed, get something to eat, and get to work. No slacking off today. All work no play, Sky." He chuckled, standing. "I'll be waiting out in the corridor. Come out when you're up and ready. And if that's not within the next ten minutes, I'll come in and get you ready myself. And that will merely involve me dragging you upstairs. Then you can work in those nifty clothes you are wearing right now."

I merely glared, taking the jeans and unfolding them. He grinned and opened the door to his room, quietly shutting it behind him. I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket off myself, standing slowly. I cracked a few joints in my back and stretched my arms, trying to ignore the ache in them that screamed for more rest but failing miserably. My neck had a crick in it and my knees were popping with each step I took. I unbuttoned my shorts and took them off, pulling on the jeans unsteadily. I struggled and tripped, falling face first onto the mattress. "Oof!" Rolling, I pulled the jeans on completely. Sitting up again I reached for the t-shirt, peeling my old one off and throwing the new one on. Both the jeans and the shirt fit surprisingly perfectly. I suspected they were probably Wanda's, as she seemed to be my size, if not a little daintier.

Groggily I stood and moved to the doorway, opening it to find Jamie standing against it. I stepped back as he let out a yelp, falling back against the floor.

I burst out laughing. "Oh ho. Real smooth."

"Not funny!" He complained, sitting up and rubbing his back.

"You shouldn't lean against a door that swings in."

"Thank you Ms. Obvious."

"Just saying."

"Yeah yeah, let's go." He merely responded as he leapt to his feet. He took hold of my wrist and began to pull me again through the dark passageways up to the kitchen. We didn't speak. I suspected he was still sore about me laughing at him. I felt a twinge of guilt for laughing, but it was too funny to pass up. It wasn't hard to see that Jamie was more sensitive than he would like to admit.

We found ourselves in the kitchen. And I smelled bacon.

Bacon.

I had to clear that up.

"You guys have bacon? I haven't had bacon in months." I sniffed the air, my mouth beginning to water. My sleepy eyes suddenly became far more alert. All it took was a little grease and protein and I was ready for the day. I could almost taste it in the air. I felt a bit like a dog in those long retired commercials about Beggin' Strips. It surprised me to have this vague memory brought up. I supposed the only reason I remembered it was that Carly got a kick out of repeating the joke over and over again every time we saw an excited dog.

"Yes we have bacon. And you can have some. Just don't go all golden retriever on me." Now he was laughing at my expense. Apparently this was just one vicious circle.

"Just give me the bacon and no one will get hurt." I replied, putting a firm hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards the counter where they were serving bacon and oatmeal. I stopped him roughly and stepped in front of him to take a plate and fill it up with bacon, biscuits, and even eggs. Eggs too were glorious. Carly and I couldn't often cook things such as this because they were first of all perishable and second of all they had to be cooked on a skillet: a skill which neither of us possessed.

"Didn't you steal bacon in raids?" Jamie asked, piling his own plate. His looked small as compared to my own. Wow. Obviously I was hungrier than I had expected.

"We did, but Carly and I were never the greatest of cooks. We burnt the bacon a lot and at that point it wasn't worth eating. That and it didn't keep all that long. Anything to do with a skillet, well, we were useless. Except in the case of weaponry. I could use a skillet very well given the need for such a weapon." I explained, shrugging as I picked up a bottle of water and sat at an open table, beginning to shovel bacon and eggs down my throat.

"Figures. I bet you're a disaster near an open flame." Jamie sat next to me beginning to pick at his own breakfast. I raised a quizzical brow, surprised by his tendency not to eat.

"What's with you? Yesterday you were black hole. Now you're just…not." I commented between bacon bites…well, maybe not between…more like during.

"Just not hungry." He responded cryptically, making it quite obvious that whatever it really was he was not going to talk about it with me. I let the subject drop. It was not my business to butt into. I was new here and I had no license to question his motives. Though I was curious, I refused to allow myself to try to look deeper than that false façade.

We ate in silence. I didn't mind all that much because I was all consumed in the food on my plate. I had never found silence awkward or annoying. In fact, I often found it comforting. It was only as awkward as you made it. Carly on the other hand was a far more talkative person. There had to be conversation going on every second no matter how trivial. I liked the peace of silence while she couldn't stand to have a second left free of noise. She even played the radio when I tried to sleep in the car. Not exactly helpful, which I wondered was why she did it: to keep me awake.

Ian and Wanda arrived hand in hand to the kitchen and picked up their food. Ian's meal was much the same size as it had been last night and Wanda's similarly true. Both seemed to noticed how mine and Jamie's appetites seemed to have done a one-eighty. "Not feeling so Kyle-like today, are you Jamie?" Wanda asked with concern, her high quiet voice seeming to echo in the silence we had created.

"And you look like you embraced the Kyle helping, Sky." Ian commented, ripping his bagel into small pieces.

"What? I like bacon." I admitted innocently, stuffing another strip of the greasy pig skin into my mouth. Ian chuckled and Wanda smiled, though she still looked concerned about the expression on Jamie's face. Even from a sidelong glance I could tell something was wrong with him. It occurred to me that he had a similar expression all the way up here. It might have been just my intuition playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn it had something to do with me, though I couldn't grasp what. A small part of my mind worked to pinpoint the reason while I continued to eat, trying to show that I was indifferent to the change in Jamie's attitude.

Melanie and Jared arrived at the table both looking rather groggy. Groggier than I had felt this morning when Jamie had tossed the pants in my face, in fact. They both collapsed at the table, neither of them eating.

"Jeb had you guys on watch last night, didn't he?" Ian asked, tossing torn off pieces of bagel into his mouth.

Melanie nodded. I looked at them both confused. "Whenever there has been a relation who knew about this place that was caught, we keep watch for several days after to make sure that we aren't found. This has mostly been an issue more recently. We've never had anything serious, but we did find one poor soul wandering hopelessly through the desert one time in search of their host's brother. We never knew the brother but we removed the soul and sent the host up north. Dana I think her name was." She explained, drumming her fingers on the table. I nodded knowingly. They had to make sure Carly didn't show up. Or what used to be Carly anyway.

Breakfast ended shortly after and Melanie, Jared, Jamie, and I all headed down to the garden for work. Ian and Wanda stayed up at the kitchen to clean up.

"Ok, Sky. Here's the fun part." Melanie said, looking more rejuvenated now that she had food in her stomach apparently. She turned as we emerged into the common room, gesturing to the fields. "We will be working in the garden today. We could start you small and you could bring everyone water, but you look much more useful than that." She gently took my fore arm, testing the muscles there. She grinned in response, obviously happy with what she found there. "I was right! You do have excellent arms. Legs look a little scrawny, but that doesn't matter in this case. Does explain why you are terrible as soccer though." I wasn't sure whether I should have been complimented by her words or offended.

"We'll start you out simple. Let's see, you'll need the hoe. Where did Sharon put it yesterday? Where is she anyway?" Melanie wondered, looking to Jamie then Jared.

"Kitchen. And I'd check the alcove." Jared responded, moving to a small opening in the rock. He rifled through it, finding a huge bag of what appeared to be potatoes. I started to walk towards the alcove and then stopped dead in my tracks, trying to work out Jared's response.

"Okay wait, I'm confused. Where is the hoe? In the alcove or in the kitchen?" I asked, halfway between the alcove and the tunnel up to the kitchen.

"Oh no. The hoe is in the alcove. Sharon is in the kitchen." Jamie explained.

"Is there a difference?" Melanie asked, snorting. She also picked up a bag of potatoes from the alcove and threw it over her shoulder. "We're going to take these bags up to the kitchen so they can use them for dinner tonight. Jamie, why don't you show Sky the ropes?" She suggested, winking at him with an encouraging smile. He saluted and directed me toward the alcove as they disappeared into the shadow of the tunnels.

"So, hoe, correct?" I ascertained, feeling my way through the little stone closet until I found a tool that vaguely reminded me of a hoe. My fingers curled around its handle and I struggled to pull it out successfully from the small space. Jamie rolled his eyes and took the handle from me, pulling the hoe out of the small hole in the wall effortlessly. I glared. That was so not fair.

"Your lack of coordination is slightly disturbing."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not the one who tripped over a soccer ball."

"Well I'm not the one who fell backward when I opened the door which you shouldn't have been leaning on in the first place."

"Ugh. Let's just get to work."

Obviously I'd gotten on his bad side today. I didn't realize he'd had one. Maybe he was just cranky.

We set to work, tilling and fertilizing the garden. It wasn't hard work but it was hot which made it easy to get tired very quickly. Never-the-less, I worked diligently despite the angry protests of my muscles. They were still recovering from my two and half weeks in the desert, not to mention the disastrous soccer game. My wrist screamed in protest to the work it was being put through but I vowed to grin and bear it. I had to be self sacrificing for the good of the community. I'd quickly come to the conclusion that there was no unequal give and take here. You worked for your room and board because if you didn't survival for everyone was impossible.

It surprised me when Wanda arrived to give us water. We'd been working but a half an hour and she'd already given us enough water to keep a camel for months. We hadn't even been working all that much. Jamie had been indicating what plant was what within the fields. These were turnips, these were tomatoes, these were beans, those were beets, and that was corn. The corn stalks were about as high as my waist and they seemed to be growing an inch a minute. Whoever thought a beanstalk would be an appropriate plant to lead to the giant cottage in the sky obviously had never seen a well-grown cornstalk.

"So wait, which is the tomato and which is the green beans?" I asked, trying to differentiate between vegetables. All the leaves and stalks looked the same to me. Except for the carrots. Those were pretty distinct.

Jamie looked at me like he clearly thought I was mentally disabled. "The ones with the big red things on them. Those are the tomatoes. And the ones with the long green things are the green beans." He said this slowly as though I were a toddler that needed things explained in extremely simple terms.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Me no caveman."

It took me a moment to comprehend my own words. I burst out laughing.

"You now. Big red be tomato. Long green be beans. Big metal be tool." Jamie smiled, his mood lightening. It was my joke, betcha anything.

"Yes, chief caveman." I chuckled. "So, now that I know all my fruits and veggies, do we get down to the real stuff?" I asked, brandishing my hoe as though it were a blunt instrument I could use as a weapon. Jamie's eyes widened and he put a steady hand over the top of the hoe, pressing it towards the ground where it belonged.

"No playing with the garden tools. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. Most likely it would be you."

"You're funny." I stated dryly, sticking the blade of the hoe into the dirt and leaning on the top of it.

"Ok, I think we'll start in the corn. We can probably get some together for dinner tomorrow. You've already worked a little with the hoe today, so we'll put it away for now. You've tilled my precious tomatoes enough. We'll shuck some corn instead for now. Hopefully it will be nice and sweet. That's the best kind."

"I hear ya." I raised my hoe in agreement as though toasting the vegetable.

We walked over to the alcove, depositing our soil-covered tools and picking up baskets with which to fill with corn. It was a relatively small corn field. Definitely not Kansas size, but it looked like it would feed the colony for a meal or two. For being underground, their gardens were flourishing. I thought I even spotted a flower garden far off in the corner blooming with color.

We spotted Melanie, Jared, Ian, Wanda, and even Jeb working among the massive garden. Jeb waved to me, his shotgun leaning against the wall. "Well hullo there Miss Sky. How are you holding up in my little town?" He asked, stroking his beard absentmindedly.

"Perfectly, thank you. I can't express how grateful I am to have a home again. And you guys have all been really nice." I smiled shyly. Something about Jeb was intimidating. Maybe it was the gun or maybe it was the age or maybe it was his eccentricity, but whatever it was, it made me a little nervous talking to him. He was like one of those old war heroes that you couldn't help fearing because of what they had been through and yet you couldn't help respecting them as well. No matter what his past was, he was a man to look up to.

"Jamie's not teasing you too much, is he?" Jeb chuckled throatily.

"Not at all…well…maybe a little but the feeling is mutual." I giggled, punching Jamie in the arm as I had before.

"Good. Always good that the boy get a taste of his own medicine."

"I get that from you and everyone else. Now her too!" Jamie complained playfully, a faux pout forming on his face.

"Maybe you're just easy to make fun of." I proposed, splaying my hands in a sign of ignorance.

"Get to work, cheater." He pointed to the cornstalks, using a mischievous authoritative tone. I shook my head back and forth, marching military style to the cornstalk with a quick salute to Jeb and the rest of the gang.

We began work in the cornstalks. Jamie illustrated the correct way to remove each cob of corn from the stalk and from there removing the husk. Jamie was quick and skillful in how he tore off the husk so that not a thread of hair was still attacked to the end. It had to be those big hands. I couldn't comprehend where he'd gotten those hands. Melanie didn't have hands that big. They looked like they could easily squash my brain. Not exactly a pleasant thought and I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing if I just happened to rub him the wrong way on the wrong day.

It was easy work but time consuming. Then there was the issue of getting rid of all the husks. We'd gotten three different baskets. One for Jamie's corn, one for mine, and one for the husks. It appeared that Jamie's basket was already full by the time I'd finished five. Yes, I was used to hard labor, but farming had never been on the agenda. Carly and I were mostly scavengers. We stole our food like Earth's greatest pickpockets. We'd never stayed in any single place long enough to even consider farming and cultivating our own source of food.

When Jamie's basket was filled he brushed off his abused jeans and began to walk towards the opening in the field. "I'm going to go pick us up some lunch from the kitchen and I'll be back." He called over his shoulder, jogging as he got outside the rows of corn. He disappeared beyond my line of vision and for the first time I was really left alone in this little home of mine. I continued to work, attempting not to be distracted by the fact that I felt so out of place.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. My skin nearly leapt from my bones and I turned to see Wanda standing over my shoulder. "Jesus. You scared the crap out of me." I huffed, trying to get my breathing back to normal. She grimaced apologetically, tucking some white-blonde hair away from her face.

"Do you know what is wrong with Jamie?" She asked, concern coloring her pale face.

I shook my head in ignorance. "No idea. Why would I know anything?"

"Well, obviously because you've been with him for the last day and half." Wanda noted, giggling. I blushed. I suddenly felt very clingy.

"Don't concern yourself with that, I was just worried about him. Oh, and I wanted to give you something." Wanda's face lit up and I was overcome by the urge to be as happy as that expression was. Anything to keep that sweet face smiling like it was. I had to wonder how she developed such a charm or if it was simply involuntary.

Involuntary, most definitely.

She pulled her hand from behind her back and presented me with a single ivory flower. I was taken aback by this. This was the last thing I was expecting. Moreover, since I'd been living in the desert for the last three years, I hadn't seen but glimpses of flowers. And if I did see them up close they were usually attached to a cactus or in a window box.

My own face lit up to match Wanda's. "It's so pretty. Is this from the garden?" She nodded, pleased by my reaction. "Why are you giving this to me?"

A knowing smile spread across her full pink lips. "You were saying yesterday about how you intuitively saw people for what they were. Not all of us have that luxury, of course, but you'd be surprised at how easy to read you are. I thought this was fitting gift…after everything you've been through." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You've been talking to Jamie, haven't you?"

"This morning before you woke up."

"Sneaky little devil."

I paused, taking the flower in both of my hands and stroking the snow white petals. "What is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Gardenia. One of my favorites. Well...it was actually more of a residual thing from the soul that had previously occupied this body. Anyway, I was the one who insisted we add a flower garden last year." Wanda explained, picking up my half-filled basket of corn. "I'm going to take this to the kitchen."

I stopped her before she could move another inch and enveloped the small woman in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered, noting how truly thankful I was to even be there.

"It was my pleasure."

**A/N: **_Again, this chapter was shorter than I wanted, but my muse is running low until I reach the next chapter. It should be action packed. Not nearly as sweet, but it will bring a "HOLY CRAP!" to your lips…most likely anyway. As always thanks for all the reviews and favorites. They are mucho appreciated. _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_My blood ran cold as our eyes met. So familiar and yet so incredibly different, those eyes had me struggling to control my breathing. _

"_Sky? Sky, what's wrong?" Jamie asked panicked from the back seat. _

"_Drive. Drive now."_


	6. Spotted

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host or any characters or places included in it

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Host or any characters or places included in it. _

_So, the next few chapters will be a little shorter because they will all lead up to that glorious fluff you guys are all waiting for. There will be half-fluff in the next two chapters, but not this one. This one is purely action oriented. Sorry. I promise though that when I do get to the fluff it will be worth it. –big grin- _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER**__:_

_Haunted by Evanescence_

"_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down."_

s w i t z e r l a n d

It had been over a month since I'd arrived at the little colony. I was still camped out in Jamie's room and most of my time was either spent working in the kitchen or in the garden. Though I'd long gotten used to the taxation of the garden work and the monotony of the kitchen work, I was still restless in my new home. We played games at least twice a week these days, but it still did not satiate my thirst for a little adventure. I'd lived my entire life on the edge and since arriving I'd lived in calm serenity. And to be honest?

I was bored.

Melanie noted this one night at dinner. "You seem really enthralled by that pudding cup there, Sky." She giggled, licking her own chocolate pudding off the end of her spoon.

I lifted my head from my untouched pudding cup, surprised at being addressed. "Huh? What? Oh…." I glanced back at the pudding, blushing.

"You look distracted." She went on, swirling her pudding with her spoon.

"Maybe a little. More bored I guess." I leaned my head against my propped up hand.

"You do realize that is a banned term here."

"Figures as much."

"Ok, well, if we're so dull, why don't you join Jared and Wanda on the raid tomorrow?" Melanie suggested. Now this is what I'd been waiting for.

"Yes! Definitely!" I piped up, the rush of excitement thrilling through me. I felt Jamie sit next to me.

"What happened?" He asked, ripping open his own pudding cup.

"Sky is going on the raid tomorrow with Wanda and Jared to Tucson." Melanie explained, watching Jamie cautiously for his reaction. We both expected what would come next.

"What? Why does she get to go? Why can't I go?" He demanded, wagging his spoon at Melanie.

"You can go if you want. Sheesh." We both snickered at him. Melanie stuck her spoon quickly in her mouth to muffle her laughs. I ripped open my pudding and stuffed it in my mouth to do the same. He nodded acceptingly and spooned the sweet dessert into his mouth.

That night, Jamie and I did our regularly scheduled thumb war. It had become a routine and it helped us both get to sleep better…well mostly me. Jamie never seemed to have issues getting to sleep. It seemed though for me that the happier I was the more nightmares I had at night of Carly and our most terrifying endeavors. My head seemed determined to remind me how many times I'd nearly lost her. I was guilt-tripping myself to tears.

"You've been quiet tonight." I observed to Jamie, trapping his thumb.

"So have you." He countered, slipping free of my thumb.

"But you always have something to say." I reminded him, wiggling my finger to avoid Jamie's attack.

"So do you."

"We're going in circles again."

"Your point?"

"Stop that!" I violently trapped his thumb, pressing it into my forefinger knuckle angrily.

"Ow, okay, okay. Don't break my finger." He flexed his joints as soon as I released him.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning my back against the side of the mattress.

"I don't want to go to sleep tonight." He grimaced, glancing at the mattress warily. There was an emotion in his face I didn't recognize.

"Why?" My face transformed with concern.

"I don't know. I just don't." I could tell he was lying. By this time I thought he had to tell me what was wrong. He was no longer just my guide to the colony. He was my friend and what bothered him bothered me.

"Liar." I accused, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"So what?" Jamie shot back, glaring. My face mirrored his and I climbed up onto the mattress, annoyed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I grunted, lifting up the blanket. It surprised me when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Ah….no. Stay up with me. Just a little longer." There was a pleading in his voice I didn't recognize. I couldn't say no to that, no matter how annoyed I was with him.

"Ok."

s w i t z e r l a n d

Morning was not a pleasant affair. There was a good amount of yelling and pillow tossing involved. I'd said a few words I would later regret to Jamie in response to his keeping me up so late. 'A little longer' had been several hours. When my head hit the pillow I was out…and up again. He'd rudely awoken me with a series of claps right next to my ear. I'd slapped him so hard he'd bled a little and that was when the yelling ensued. It wasn't his fault for getting me up, but we did need to get going early if we wanted to make it to the outskirts of Phoenix by midday.

I dragged myself to the car, throwing myself in the backseat with Jamie. It was an old black Jeep. They kept it up well though so that when we went on raids it was not obvious that the Jeep had been anywhere but the regular roads. This was not surprising to me, as Carly and I regularly stole cars to avoid such issues.

Wanda crawled into the driver's seat, surprisingly to me with Jared in the passenger's seat. I looked at Jamie with a quizzical brow. "If we get pulled over, Wanda will pass the eye test." He explained, motioning at his own dark brown eyes with two fingers. I nodded with understanding. She was the only reason the colony had a regular supply of medicines. Today was a medical raid, in fact. Last week Jared and Ian had gone for food on their own, but Wanda was necessary for traipsing into the hospital.

We set off through the desert back towards the highway. It would take us a good hour before we got to the interstate and then several more up to Phoenix. I thought this would be an excellent time to catch up on some much needed sleep. While Wanda turned on the radio to keep herself awake, I drifted off to sleep in the backseat, slipping into a dreamless slumber.

I awoke at the hospital. Wanda had parked the car and was working on what illness she would fake this time. I lifted my head, shocked to discover that I was leaning heavily against Jamie's shoulder. I snapped up, blinking the sleepy seeds from my eyes. "Well hello sunshine." He responded with a grin.

I mumbled something unintelligible in response.

"Ok, so, I guess I will have to break my finger this time. That's better than other times. Oh! I know, I'll slam it in the door." Wanda said this as though it were a good thing. I blanched.

"That should work. Good thing you parked way over here." She'd parked under the shade of a large tree at the very fringes of the parking lot. _Yeah, good thing._ I thought sarcastically echoing Jared. _Good so that no one will hear her scream._

"I'll be back in less than a half of an hour. If I'm not back by then, get going." Wanda said, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. I couldn't imagine who would ever suspect Wanda of anything bad. That face was too peaceful, too innocent. The healers would be appalled by her poor smashed finger. They would be far too concerned with fixing it to think it was self-inflicted.

I plugged my ears before she could shut the door. It didn't completely muffle the sound of her cry. She'd stuffed her mouth with her sweater, but it didn't silence her cry. Not that it would have made much difference. People would immediately think her tears and cries had been going on for quite some time. She cleaned up the wound a little, only so it looked like it had been there for longer than it had and she began to march soberly towards the hospital. I couldn't bring myself to look at her mangled hand.

"Are you okay Sky?" Jamie asked me, worry clear in his voice. I realized my eyes were tight shut. I was trying very hard to keep from retching all over the car floor. I shook my head vigorously before realizing that didn't help my queasy stomach.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, Jesus. Maybe this was a bad idea." Jared said, turning in his seat to look at me.

"No. No. I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes." I said as I felt Jamie's arm wrap around my shoulders for support. I must have looked weak. I felt weak, that was for sure.

"At least we're near a hospital." Jamie joked, trying to cheer me up. He knew what must have caused my discomfort.

I chuckled, rubbing my temples.

It was several minutes before Wanda returned, but luckily when she did her hand was completely healed. My squeamishness was quelled for the moment. The backpack she'd taken in, I noticed, was no longer flat but full to the point it looked like it nearly couldn't be closed. I wondered if the healers had noticed yet that an entire room of supplies was almost completely robbed.

I glanced at the entrance of the hospital in curiosity as Wanda climbed into the front seat of the car. No one seemed to be rushing out in panic and hysteria, so I suspected we were in the clear.

"We'll hit one more place and then head home. Those should be enough for the rest of the month, as long as nothing serious happens." Wanda explained, unzipping her backpack and dumping the contents into the backseat between Jamie and me.

She drove on through the city as I located where the next hospital we should hit was. She went through the same routine of parking the car a long distance from the entrance and got out of the car to yet again injure herself. I piped up embarrassed before she could move a muscle. "Wait!"

"What?" All three of them asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I muttered sheepishly.

"Damn it." Jared groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can it wait?"

"Probably not." I blushed, furious with myself.

"Ok. Why don't I take her in? As long as she keeps her hair and eyes down, she should be fine. We'll ask where the bathroom is and she'll go to it and stay there." Wanda put emphasis on that particular aspect. "Then, after I'm done, I'll go find her and we can leave. There shouldn't be any problem." Wanda stated reasonably. I sighed with relief.

"Ok, fine. But if a single thing goes wrong, both of you bolt." Jared jabbed his finger particularly at me. That was when the fear set in. I nodded deftly, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

"You may want to close your eyes and plug your ears." Wanda said as she stuck her sweater in her mouth. My eyes snapped shut and I covered my ears as completely as I could. Her cry was not as loud this time.

"Let's go." She mumbled, biting her lip from the pain. I glanced at her hand and instantly regretted it. Her fingers were smashed and bloody. Skin peeled back from her knuckles and shattered bone poked out from inhuman angles. I couldn't imagine the pain she must've been in. I held my breath, trying to ignore the _drip drip drip _of blood on the pavement.

I realized my role in this was better if I was supporting her. As we entered the hospital doors, I threaded my arm through her good one, gently taking her arm with my hand and holding it under the crushed fingers to catch the blood. An orderly spotted us and squealed with shock, running forward to attend to Wanda.

"Oh my, what happened?" The sweet-looking orderly asked, horrified.

"She slammed her hand in the car door." I explained calmly, keeping my eyes trained on Wanda's hand so that the orderly couldn't see them.

"Oh, goodness, well come with me, dear." The orderly took Wanda off my hands and escorted her to a waiting room. I quickly whirled around in search of the restroom to avoid contact with the orderly. I kept my eyes down to keep anyone else from seeing them.

I spotted the familiar WOMEN in the corner of the waiting area and I moved quickly towards it, disappearing beyond the door and into one of the stalls. I vowed I would stay there until Wanda arrived to take me back.

I waited there longer than I expected, though not so long to make me worry. When Wanda came in, the relief that washed through me was intoxicating. I got out of the stall and practically tackled her. She laughed, patting my back.

"You did very well Sky. Very convincing back there."

"Carly was always the better actor." I joked, glancing down at her completely fixed hand. I marveled.

"Let's get out of here before our cover is blown." Wanda urged, tugging on my hand. We left the restroom and Wanda waved at the orderly who'd helped her. I looked away, determined not to make eye contact with any of the people milling about the hospital.

We exited without incident and made our way to the car. Wanda climbed in and I opened the back door, taking one last look at the hospital entrance. I froze as I spotted a dangerously familiar face.

My blood ran cold as our eyes met. So familiar and yet so incredibly different, those eyes had me struggling to control my breathing.

"Sky? Sky, what's wrong?" Jamie asked panicked from the back seat.

"Drive. Drive now." I commanded as I launched myself into my seat and slammed the door. "NOW!" I yelled, slapping my hand against Wanda's seat. Startled she threw the car into drive and we rocketed out of the parking lot at record pace.

"What happened, Sky?" Wanda asked, panicked from the front seat. "What did you see?"

"Carly. I…I saw Carly. And she saw me."

**A/N: **_Uh oh. That can't be good. Anyway, as I've said, next chapters will be pretty short. I hope to have the next one out tomorrow. Maybe I'll get through two, who knows. Anyway, enjoy! _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_"I'm just worried about her. You haven't heard her cry in her sleep. It scares me." _

_"Who knows what this will do to her." Wanda wondered, her face etched with fret. _

_"I'm scared for her. I really care about her." _

_"I know you do, Jamie. I know. Go talk to her." _


	7. Truth Out

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill

**DISCLAIMER: **_You know the drill. The Host isn't mine nor are nay characters included in it. Yada yada yada._

_So, all those questions you guys have had about Jamie's behavior will be answered in this chapter. Sneaky little Sky. Anyway, this chapter and the next are the only ones between you and Sky/Jamie fluff. And what glorious fluff it will be. I promise I will make up for all the absence of fluff. I've been missing it too, but I need to add these two chapters in order for the story to flow properly in my head. I'm sorry. Fluff will come, I swear. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick_

"_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe."_

s w i t z e r l a n d

The ride back to the colony was deathly silent. I'd never before had a problem with silence, but those long hours had me itching for a sledgehammer to bash my brains out with. I knew what this had to mean to them. Moving. Or something along those lines. Not that Carly would have any idea of where to find us. She had the worst sense of direction of any person I'd ever known. She would get lost walking the two blocks from our house to the market getting milk. It seemed that the directional genes had all gone to me. But none of that meant she wouldn't go looking. Because she surely would. That was her obligation now as a soul, wasn't it? For she was indeed a soul. She wasn't the Carly I'd known and loved. One of the worst possible things that could have happened in this world happened to my sister. It was like identity theft, only worse. Damn body snatchers.

We arrived back at the colony and went our separate ways. Jamie and Wanda disappeared to unload the load of supplies while Jared went off to tell Jeb of our mission. I offered to stay behind and help Jamie and Wanda but they both insisted I go get something to eat. There was something in their expressions that clued to me the fact they thought I was in an incredibly fragile state at that moment. And maybe I was. My hands were shaking as I made my way through the dark tunnels to the kitchen. Since I'd been here over a month I knew the tunnels well and no longer needed an escort through the dark passageways.

I spotted Melanie and Ian eating a dinner of chili. Wow. Chili. What a treat. It was rare when we got something like that. I loved chili, but I felt as though I couldn't stomach it. I simply grabbed a roll and a bottle of water and sat across from the pair. They eyed me warily. "Hey, Sky. You guys got back in record time." Ian commented, chugging his own bottle of water. I merely nodded. "Did something happen?" He asked, his face quickly turning into concern. "Are Jamie and Wanda okay?" I shook my head to indicate that nothing had happened to them.

"Sky, what aren't you telling us?" Melanie asked, touching the back of my shaking wrist. I shook my head vigorously, biting my lip. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. That would be admitting the horrible truth: That my sister was gone forever. It wasn't long before the traitor tears were streaming down my cheeks, soaking my roll. I bit my lip straight through again, the blood welling in tiny droplets on my bottom lip. I was sobbing so hard I was attracting unwanted attention. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a haughty look from Sharon and Maggie. I wanted to get up and punch them in the face but I didn't think I had the energy. Melanie got up and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Sky, what happened?" Worry and even a twinge of fear saturated her voice. I squirmed away from her touch, wrenching free. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I was the queen of avoiding painful situations, wasn't I? So why not now? Why not deny what I'd seen with my very own eyes? Play the fool and imagine that it was someone else you saw mirroring your own familiar eyes back. Keep hoping that maybe, just maybe, your sister got free of their vice grip and kept running and is still out there looking for you with not a single scratch on the back of her neck.

I took off running down the tunnels, abandoning my water and roll. Need food my ass. If I ate I knew I would just throw it up. I was short of breath by the time I reached the opening to the garden and I collapsed against the dark wall, trying to stifle my pained sobs.

"You say the dreams have been getting worse?" Wanda's voice inquired from the garden.

"Steadily, yeah. I didn't think I would wake up from a bomb going off, but her screams do it every time." Jamie responded. They both paused at the mouth of the passage to the kitchen. I froze, tucking myself further into the darkness of the wall.

"What is it exactly?"

"Memories, I think. I can't be sure, because she never talks about it, but that's what it seems like." He sighed, leaning against the wall, obviously exhausted.

"I suppose that it is her business…" Wanda trailed off, gazing into the dark.

"I'm just worried about her. You haven't heard her cry in her sleep. It scares me."

"Who knows what this will do to her." Wanda wondered, her face etched with fret.

"I'm scared for her. I really care about her."

"I know you do, Jamie. I know. Go talk to her." She put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"How can I? She won't talk to me. She's stubborn as a mule." His brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Wanda smiled knowingly. "And so are you." She patted his arm, rolling her sweet eyes. He glared and huffed.

"What am I possibly going to say to her? Sorry your sister has been body snatched. Let me keep you awake all night so that I won't have to hear your strangled screams?" He said sarcastically, kicking a pebble. It rolled smack in front of me and I had to hold my breath to keep from whimpering. "You know I actually had to ask her last night to stay up with me just so she would be tired enough not to dream at all. Even since that first night it's gone on and on like this. It never stops, Wanda. I don't know what to do."

"Like I said, talk to her. See if she'll open up. If anyone can get that girl to talk, it's you." Wanda touched his cheek and smiled apologetically. "That is the best advice I can give. I'm going to go up and tell Melanie and Ian what happened. She's probably still up there if you want to come with me." Wanda coaxed, obviously trying to pull him out of his depressed state. No one enjoyed seeing Jamie in pain. He and Wanda were very similar in that aspect. You just wanted to make them happy.

"No, I think I'll head back down to my room and wait for her there. I doubt she'd want an audience, to say the least." He replied reasonably, jogging off back towards the sleeping areas. I sighed with relief, bunching myself against the wall so Wanda wouldn't notice me as she walked past.

"Get up, Sky." Wanda said and I jumped, my frightened squeal echoing through the tunnel.

"You knew I was there?"

"The whole time." I blushed though I knew she wouldn't see it. I stood, swiping the tears away from my face as quickly as I possibly could. "How much did you hear?" Wanda asked, her soft brow knitting together as she watched me struggle to maintain my composure.

"Not too much." I lied. I didn't want to upset Wanda anymore than I already had. I hated seeing the concerned frown on her face. She worried about me far too much. She was far more delicate than I was and I always feared she would hurt herself trying to help me, as she did often. I would never have been able to live with myself if I did or didn't do something that resulted in injury to Wanda.

"You are a terrible liar."

I groaned. "I know." I paused and clenched my teeth to keep the tears from continuing to escape from my lids. "I just…I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have."

"Sky, you aren't troubling anyone." She assured me, wrapping her small arms around my shoulders. I sobbed into her collar, resisting the urge to reopen the cut on my lip. It was a bad habit of mine and it always left that foul metallic taste lingering on my tongue.

"It sure feels like it. I've put everyone in danger by going out on that raid. Carly could come looking for me and she could find me here and then the whole colony would have to run or be overtaken. I would never be able to live with myself if something like that happened. It would almost be worse to see all of you disappear than to have seen her…like that." I struggled to get it out. It wasn't actually admitting the truth but it was close enough that it physically hurt to speak it out loud. The knot in my chest was overpowering me.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. Jeb has this place working like a well-oiled machine. No tiny malfunction like your sister seeing you in public will hurt the entire community. You however are something we must worry about." She wiped the tears from my cheeks. She was so small it surprised me how very maternal she could be.

I shook my head. "No. No. I will be fine." I said it as though even I were sure of it. It was a dead deal. It would be one day of sobbing and then I would be fine again.

"Fine like you have been? Screaming in your sleep?" Wanda asked skeptically. My cheeks flushed.

"Well…I…"

"That's what I thought." She smirked and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Listen, Jamie wants to talk to you. Listen to him and be open with him. You don't have to tell me the whole story but at least tell him. You two are very close and whatever is hurting you inevitably hurts him. And I cannot allow that. Jamie is not allowed to be in pain. So get your act together." She was suddenly stern in her words and for once in my life I was actually scared of Wanda. I didn't know she could be scary, but with the intensity of what she said, I knew that if I continued to make Jamie unhappy there would be consequences.

I nodded and hugged her, beginning to make my way across the moonlit garden and back towards Jamie and mine's room. I walked in an almost dream-like state through the night, trying to fixate on a single thought and failing dejectedly. My head wanted to go a million different ways. It occurred to me how shocking it was that Jamie was worried so much about me. Of course, it may have just been that he didn't like being kept up at night, but I doubted that. Jamie had never been particularly selfish. I had been conscious of my horrible dreams and even the screams that accompanied them, but I didn't realize he'd heard them. I always woke up and he appeared to be in a deep slumber. It never occurred to me that he was faking to comfort me. He knew that I didn't like to share my feelings and so he knew it was just easier for me if he didn't wake up and we didn't talk about it. I was indebted to him for that.

I wondered what I would possibly say to the boy. _Sorry for keeping you up at night with my screams. I'll try lowering the decibel._ I thought sarcastically, trying to control my shaking limbs as I pushed gently on his door.

And there he was, sitting uncertainly on the edge of the familiar mattress I'd grown so accustomed to. Jamie's little bookshelf filled with random objects sat in the corner, also filled with my own stash of clothing as well as his. Jamie fiddled with a golf ball, turning it in his big hands. I worried his hands would swallow the golf ball and we'd never see it again.

He lifted his head to look at me and set the golf ball back on the shelf.

"Are you…okay?" He began, obviously unsure how to start his little interrogation.

"No. Not at all." I admitted my voice thick. I sat next to him, entwining my fingers in my lap to keep them from shivering.

We sat in silence a moment before my choked sob came out and I collapsed against his shoulder, the tears streaming relentlessly now. Now that they were going again I knew it would be a long time before they stopped. I knew that this release of emotion was necessary. No matter how much I may have hated myself for it, I had to let out all that emotion or risk another sleepless night. It was simpler this way.

"Shhh…it's okay." Jamie cooed, taking me in his arms.

"No, it's really not."

"No, it's really not." He agreed, brushing my sandy brown hair back from my face.

"She's gone, Jamie. They took her away." I squeaked. I was surprised at how broken I sounded. I didn't realize my voice could match my feelings so well, I kept them locked up so much.

"I know."

"It's my fault. I let her get taken."

"No. It's not."

"It sure feels like it."

"Well, then you are lying to yourself." He chuckled, messing my hair.

"I thought I was a terrible liar."

"Only to others."

The silence stretched as the tears continued to fall.

"I just can't believe it. She's really gone."

**A/N: **_Now personally, I LOVED this chapter. I loved writing it and I love rereading it. It's just so incredibly sweet. Okie doke. Well, next chapter should be out by Wednesday at the latest. It might be even shorter than this one, but anyway, it should be kinda cute as well as intense. And then the real fluff should be out by Friday. Pray that I don't have a lot of HW this week so I can get it out earlier. _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself." He called over the sound of the rock under the tires. _

"_Oh, believe me, I am." I whispered into his ear, tightening my hold around his waist. _


	8. Found

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Host

**DISCLAIMER: **_Me no own Host. Words words words. _

_Last chapter before fluff. Dance! It should be out pretty quick. Fear not my children. I know I just came out with the last chapter yesterday, but I couldn't help myself. I too couldn't wait much longer for the fluff. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_Cassie by Flyleaf_

"_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer 'no' to avoid death  
The answer 'yes' would make it."_

s w i t z e r l a n d

The next morning reminded me of when I woke up that first night, only this time I wasn't screaming and crying. That had come earlier. It hadn't been nearly as bad as either Jamie or I had anticipated but it was still there. I couldn't seem to shake the dreams of memories relived. Last nights was particularly cruel, for my mind had decided to get creative. Instead of returning every night as Carly had, she'd come back as anything but my sister. She'd dragged me from my corner in the bushes and into the light for the world to see. It was like in horror movies when the victim was placed on a table in a stadium and a million different doctors gathered around to witness my operation (Carly had let me watch a lot of inappropriate movies when she babysat me). I felt stripped down as the healers ripped open my neck and invaded my head with one of their own.

All in all however, I'd come to terms with it. When I awoke in the middle of the night I was still crying but not shaking as I had been. Jamie had gotten up with me instead of remaining dormant and he'd played thumb war with me until we'd both fallen asleep: me on the mattress him on his little sleeping bag.

I awoke groggily, lifting my head to peer up at the golden light streaming through the crack in the ceiling. I groaned, knowing that I should get up because there was work to be done. The problem with stealing medicine from the souls was that you weren't allowed to take a sick day because no one ever got sick anymore. It was a pain in the ass. I wanted to lie back for the day and do nothing, possibly get more sleep that I desperately needed. It would feel good to laze around for once and not worry about whether the radishes were doing well or if the dishes needed scrubbing. I would gladly forgo food just to sleep for several more hours.

I turned my head to see Jamie still fast asleep. I smiled, watching the rise and fall of his chest. I was glad to know that he didn't experience nightmares such as mine. He had to be protected from such things. Negativity didn't look good on him. I glanced at our hands which were still clutched together, thumbs slightly out. I held back a giggle, not wanting to wake him. Evidently we hadn't even finished our game when we fell asleep. I was fairly sure we both fell asleep simultaneously. I was tired enough for it and Jamie had no trouble getting to sleep anyway.

I loosened my grip on his hand, attempting to slide it out from his. I didn't want to let go, for it was comforting, but I knew I should. He held tight however and I knew I'd probably be stuck here for a while. I resolved to sit up and carefully remove each of his fingers from around mine. I had begun to pry each of his fingers off of mine when I felt them tighten. "Hey!" I complained, knowing he was fully awake at this point and merely trying to annoy me. He chuckled, opening his eyes and sitting up. He ruffled his hair as though it would keep it from looking like he'd just awoken.

"Good morning."

"Or something resembling it." I replied, running my hands through my own wild hair. It was slightly grimy from the tears it had soaked up. Peachy.

"Or something." Jamie agreed, stretching.

"You have very big hands." I noted, stretching my now free fingers and nothing the indentions his hand had left in my palm.

"So do you, you know." I looked down at my hands, realizing that they were indeed abnormally big for someone of my size. My fingers were very long and my palms easily fit completely around a baseball.

"Fascinating." I laughed, lifting my hand to measure his against mine. His fingertips were only a little longer than mine.

"Yes well, no matter how fascinating, we should get up and get to work." I pouted, resistant to standing. He laughed as he leaped to his feet, holding out a hand for me. I rolled my eyes and took it, standing uneasily. Apparently I didn't have my sea legs today.

"What I would do for a snow day." I grunted, flipping through my clothes to find a hair band.

"Just wait for the rainy season."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I perked up, finding a hair band and sticking it between my teeth as I pulled my hair up.

"I've just improved your mood tenfold, haven't I?" He grinned back at me as he opened his door.

"Hell yes."

"Glad to be of service."

"That's why I keep you around helper monkey." I patted him on the back and skipped past him.

We headed up to the kitchen for our much needed meal. I was a little afraid of facing the gang today, specifically Melanie and Ian. They'd witnessed my little break down. It was obvious that another one wouldn't come along anytime soon; however I didn't want their wary eyes on me every second. Contrary to popular belief I was not a time bomb nor did I have FRAGILE: _Handle with Care _stamped to my ass. I was not a land mine that would go off at the very mention of the words soul, sister, or raid. I had, on more than one occasion, proven that I could easily handle myself.

We entered the kitchen. I immediately recognized the hushed silence that fell over the kitchen at our entrance. Crap. I'd have to beat Wanda and Jared up for this later.

We got our food and sat down at a free table. I tried to ignore the looks I got from everyone: Judy, Lacey, Sharon, Maggie, Andy, and even little Freedom. I itched to stand and scream at them to go buy a television, but they'd just argue that there was nothing good on anymore. Which was true.

"Ugh. I'm not hungry." I finally groaned, pushing the food away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you sure about that? You'll want to eat to keep from getting heatstroke." Melanie commented nonchalantly as she sat across from us. I could always trust her to be more normal than the rest of them. She was not a gossip monger.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." I replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You and Jamie are going on lookout today. You'll take the bike." She said this in such an offhand manner it took me a moment to comprehend it. Jamie caught on quicker than I did.

"Really?" He leaned forward excitedly. Apparently this was an honor even he'd never been granted.

"I guess I will need food then." I merely answered, pulling my poptart back and beginning to nibble at it.

"Ah! Yes, this is going to be so much fun." Jamie punched the air and downed his entire water bottle in one foul swoop. I raised my eyebrows at him, blinking at his enthusiasm.

"Day lookout is code for goof off all day." Melanie translated, lifting a spoonful of oatmeal to her lips.

"And what does night lookout translate as?" I smirked, already knowing the answer.

"That, my young friend, is none of your business." Melanie answered coolly, winking. I knew that one would earn a smile. I was determined to convince my friends that I was truly okay. Cracking jokes was my normal custom, so why not keep it up?

After we finished eating Jamie and I headed to the garage. It took us quite some time wandering in the dark to get to it, but when we did arrive we came upon a series of all terrain vehicles. There was a motorcycle, a dune buggy, and an extremely outdated ATV.

"So, what are we riding in?" I asked, forgetting that Melanie had mention we'd be taking the bike.

"Motorcycle of course. ATV is too loud and the dune buggy is too big." Jamie explained, picking up the red-dusted black helmet off the motorcycle seat. He blew away the dirt and donned his helmet, tossing the other one identical to his to me. I caught it, weighing it uncertainly in my hands. I'd never ridden a motorcycle and I wasn't sure if I trusted Jamie on a motorcycle. I'd never seen him drive in all my time at the colony.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, pulling the helmet over my head.

"Of course I am. I love this thing." Wow. Didn't see that coming.

He sat on the motorcycle, gesturing for me to sit behind him. I hesitated before sitting at the very edge of the back of the motorcycle. He grunted, turning and pulling me forward until my thighs were touching his. Heat blossomed on my cheeks and I was suddenly grateful for the helmet, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

Jamie started up the motorcycle with a roar and we shot off up the ramp they had constructed and into the sunlight. I was glad for the sun visor: my eyes were so accustomed to the darkness of below that the blinding light of the Arizona desert would have burned my retinas.

We set off through the desert. My fingers clutched desperately at Jamie's shoulders but I soon discovered that at the speed we were going it was just dangerous. After a few minutes my arms slid around his waist and locked together. He froze a moment in surprise before relaxing under me. I was getting frustrated with the helmet now that my eyes had adjusted. I wanted to feel the wind in my hair, despite the fact it was a little greasy.

We stopped our scan of the inner circle around the caves after about an hour and got a drink of water. I had stuffed several bottles of water and our lunch into a backpack. When Jamie came to a stop beyond a tall rock face that would shield us from the sun, I pulled off my helmet. My hair band had come loose during the ride and my hair spilled out freely. I raked my fingers through it to get it to resemble something other than helmet hair. I was unsuccessful.

"Water?" I asked, unzipping the bag and extracting a pair of clear bottles.

"Definitely." I tossed Jamie his water. He sat against the rock face, trying to tame his own helmet hair.

"There's no way you're going to fix that." I commented, gesturing to the top of his head.

"Can you blame me for trying?" I chuckled, taking a long gulp of water. It was warm, probably just gotten from the underground river, but it soothed my aching throat.

"So I guess we'll circle around the perimeter and then go out another couple of miles and make another 180." Jamie mused, gesturing out the path around us.

"Sounds good. What are we looking for exactly?"

"People, Sky." He said this as though it was obvious. It was.

We again mounted the bike, strapping the helmets to the back rather than wearing them. Who needs safety anyway? We wanted to feel the wind on our faces. It felt a lot better than the stuffiness of the helmet that was for sure.

Jamie zigged and zagged across the barren landscape, every once in a while swerving or turning abruptly when it obviously wasn't need. It took me a while to realize he was showing off. He was a much better rider than I had imagined and he was fully intent on portraying all of his tricks while we rode. He even popped a wheelie, causing me to scream with laughter.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I asked, my wrists securely locked together.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He called over the sound of the rock under the tires.

"Oh, believe me, I am." I whispered into his ear, tightening my hold around his waist. "However, I would like to keep my life, thank you."

He laughed, coming to a skidding stop just before we went over the ridge. I hopped off, shaking out my beyond wild hair. "What have you done?" I whined, trying to organize my hair back to submission.

"It looks fine. Now get the food. I'm starved."

"You are always starved." I rolled my eyes as I dumped the food out in front of him.

"Your point?"

I shook my head and moved to the edge of the ridge, uninterested in the food. Melanie was right about one thing: the heat was unbearable. Sweat had already formed in dew drops on my skin and it felt like my cells were slowly baking as though I were in a rotisserie oven. I scanned the desolate land below, not at all concerned that I would find anything.

Until I spotted a lone figure standing on the horizon. "Jamie, did you bring binoculars?" I asked, trying not to convey my shock.

"Yeah. Front pocket." Jamie responded, gesturing to the backpack. I picked it off the bike seat and ripped out the binoculars. I tossed them at him and pointed at where I saw the tiny dark dot among all the red and orange of the desert.

"What do you see?" I commanded, suddenly on edge. He looked at me uncertainly before turning and lifting the binoculars to his eyes.

"Crap." He cursed, his entire form tightening reflexively.

"What?"

"Someone's out there." He replied, handing me the binoculars. I took them, lifting them to my eyes.

I too froze. "What is it Sky?"

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"That person. It's my sister. We've been found."

**A/N: **_DUH DUH DUH!! What does this mean for the colony? Oh well. Unfortunately, you won't find that out for another two chapters. However, good news! Next chapter is the glorious fluff you've all been waiting for. Cheer with me! _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_You cheated again." I felt Jamie smile ironically. _

"_No I didn't. Not this time." I replied coyly, trapping his thumb once more. _


	9. Cheater

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Host

**DISCLAIMER: **_Me no own Host. Do do bee do. _

_No big notes. Just read. Be happy. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_

"_We watch the season_

_Pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend_

_Of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart."_

s w i t z e r l a n d

I think we made a huge mistake.

We spent hours just watching Carly wander in the desert below. We both knew that this was disaster for the colony if she found us. She was not my sister anymore and I could not allow those feelings to get in the way of eliminating a threat. And yet, I couldn't help it. My heart screamed to mount the bike and drive at top speed down to her. I wanted to embrace my sister and best friend. I wanted her back, whole and healthy. But if she saw me, even at a glance in this desert, I would ruin all the colony had worked for.

Eventually, Carly turned back towards what I believe she thought was the highway. Of course, she was wrong, but I was just glad to have her walking in the opposite direction away from my new home. The chances of her finding us were small but I didn't want to risk it. This place and the people in it were far too important to me to have it ruined, even by my sister. I wanted her back like a body needs blood but I knew that she would only be a poison, a bullet in my shoulder.

Driving through the dark, Jamie and I agreed to keep our discovery to ourselves. Just for now. It was mostly for the sake of my sanity. If the colony knew that I'd brought hell upon them they would tear me apart. Even if they didn't mean to, I know they would judge me and scorn me for my mistake. The guilt alone was already enough to keep me up for several hours more than usual.

The more I thought about our decision, the more I regretted it. I still couldn't bring myself to say any of it, however, every time Wanda and I were alone or Melanie and I were eating together as we often did, I though about telling them. I started to and every time I did I made up a quick lie that wasn't too transparent. They could tell something was wrong, but they didn't make much of it. They thought it was just something about the last time I saw Carly and I was trying to express myself. They were giving me time, I realized, to open up to them. It only made me guiltier.

Once more I felt the urge to speak the truth at dinner one night about two weeks after our time on lookout. Everyone was gathered around the table, making my confession seem like an even bolder move than it already was. "I was thinking…" I started, setting my spoon in my bowl of vegetable soup.

Jamie gave me a shocked expression as though reading my mind.

"Yeah?" Ian asked curiously, gulping large amount of soup. He was never not hungry. At least he was consistent.

"Um…" I trailed off, losing my courage again. "Why not play a game tonight? It's been a week and a half." I proposed abruptly, coming up with it off the top of my head. I twirled my bottle of water between my hands, self-conscious.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Melanie perked up.

"What would we play?" Ian chimed, his face bright. Wanda giggled and he laid his long arm around her small frame.

"Football? Ian and I got one last food raid." Jared proposed. The atmosphere had immediately gotten very excited. Jamie cast a knowing look at me. I felt as though he were looking straight through my cool façade and into my soul. I shivered a little at the thought, blushing bright pink.

"Have you ever played Sky?" Melanie asked, her eyes bright.

I smiled slyly. "Oh yeah. I've played."

"You any good?"

"I think you'll just have to wait and find out."

"That's code for she is terrible." Jamie explained, snickering. I glared.

"Ok, smart mouth. You're on. You and me. Loser washes all the dishes for both of us tomorrow." I challenged, poking a stern finger at him. Little did he know that while I was not at all coordinated in my legs, my hands and arms were strong and agile. Those perfect passes you see in 'based on a true story' movies were my trademark. I could throw fast and far and though I was not big and couldn't survive a mean tackle, I would make an excellent football player.

"Deal." Jamie grinned, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it firmly, squeezing it in retaliation. He squeezed back and I could see that he would keep squeezing until my eyes popped out.

After dinner we headed out to the field, Jamie and I bickering about our skills all the way down. He obviously thought I wasn't capable of being adept in any sport. I poked and prodded him all the way down, taunting him. He concluded that he would easily trump me on the field.

Poor boy. He had no idea who he was dealing with.

Ian, who was confident that I wouldn't lie about my abilities, joined on my team along with Melanie. Jared stuck with Jamie. The only thing I feared was getting barreled down by one of them.

The game started fairly quickly. As expected, I got tackled first thing by Jamie, of course.

He knocked the wind out of me as I went to throw the ball. He was just so damn fast, I didn't see him coming; Melanie and Ian missed it too. They both saw that in order for us to be successful they had to keep Jamie and Jared from tackling me before I could throw the ball. Melanie of course would catch it at the end of the field because she was the second fastest of us all. Jamie was first. And damn him for being so fast.

"I win."

"Not yet you don't." I threatened, groaning and pushing him off of me.

"Face it, Sky. You don't stand a chance."

"That's what you think."

We started again and this time I was able to throw perfectly. The ball sailed through the air, seeming to sing as it crossed the field where Melanie was speeding towards our makeshift end zone. Everyone watched with amazement as the ball spun in the air and landed gracefully in Melanie's outstretched hands. She fell smack to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"What now?" I called to a stunned Jamie, grinning triumphantly.

"Oh…you cheat."

"I tried to tell you."

"You are so going to pay for that."

"I'd like to see you try." I smirked and planted a hand on my hip, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

When the game started again it got incredibly intense. Jamie and I were going at it, trying constantly to outdo each other. In the end, however, I won out. My final pass to Ian gave us the points we needed to win the stalemate Jamie and I had concocted. When Ian caught the pass beautifully at the opposite end of the field I felt my entire team rush on me. They lifted me in the air singing several public domain songs that I didn't completely recognize. I spotted Jamie across the room, shaking his head in awe.

When my team released me I shot across the room tackling Jamie to the ground. He let out a cry of surprise, laughing.

"I told you. You don't want to mess with me." I laughed in his ear.

"I guess I should listen to you more often."

"Of course you should. I am the smart one."

"Sure."

"Damn right." I laughed, hopping off his back.

"Ok, since you've proven yourself can we get back to the room and get to sleep. I'm exhausted. I think I burned off all that soup we had." Jamie complained, chuckling.

"Fine. You do have a full day of dishwashing tomorrow." I sang, skipping ahead of him.

We settled in Jamie's room. I knew that sleep was a must really, but I was wired from the epic football game. Jamie was tired, I could see, but he too was still excited from it. He seemed to have overcome his defeat. He chatted all the way to his room about my incredible golden arm. Obviously he was shocked that I had skill at any sport whatsoever. I so proved him wrong.

"That's it. From now on, you are on my team every time. No choice." Jamie declared, opening his door for me.

"Only if you promise to keep Ian and Jared from tackling me. I doubt I would survive."

"You're probably right. We might have to give you a human shield." He sat on his little mat, leaning back on his hands.

"You know, I'll take the ground. I'm not oblivious. Your back has been killing you. If it hurts that much, give me the sleeping bag a couple nights. We can start going in shifts. A trade off." I offered as he arched his back, cracking a few joints. He grinned sheepishly.

"No. I couldn't. I'd feel guilty." Jamie whined, laying back with his arms under his head.

"And I don't? C'mon Jamie, I've been here over a month now. I think you deserve your bed back." I threw my legs over the side of the mattress and cocked my head at him. He groaned and rolled up on his elbow.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Sorry, it's in my blood." I hopped off the mattress and onto the opposite side of the sleeping bag. He pulled his knees up where he sat, sighing exasperatedly. He held out his hand thumbs up. I took his hand and attempted to corner his long evasive thumb. We battled for a long moment, each of us coming close to success but prying free at the very last second. I felt my tongue inch out of my mouth as I concentrated. Jamie chuckled at that. I ignored him. I was far too concerned with winning the game in front of me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing." I muttered, pinning down his thumb.

"What is your greatest fear?" I lifted my head to look at him, thus allowing him to escape and capture my thumb under his.

"You already know the answer to that question." I replied slyly.

He gave me an annoyed looked. I sighed, rolling my eyes and returning them to the game.

"Losing myself." I finally replied when I could see that he was getting frustrated. I struggled to free my finger but he'd already won this round. He nodded and we started again.

"Now, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything." He replied as he struggled to free his thumb from mine.

"Do you ever get lonely down here?" He paused, allowing me time to win the thumb war. I instantly regretted my question, hoping in the dim light he couldn't see the bright flush on my cheeks.

"No. Never. Not anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, uh…it's nothing." I responded quickly, letting my hand go limp, indicating I didn't want to play anymore. He continued to hold my fingers in place. I looked at the mattress angry at myself. The seconds stretched by getting more and more awkward by the second.

I felt his other hand move under my chin, lifting it up level to his face. He forced my eyes to his and I felt my cheeks fill with color. I prayed to god he couldn't see them.

"Tell me."

I tried to turn away again but his hand was firm on my chin. I couldn't look away from his dark eyes. "Jamie, I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was too awkward. I'd never been in this situation before. I didn't know if any of this was real. He was the only boy my age I'd met in years. I didn't have the luxury of peers. How was I to judge these feelings?

Without realizing it, I was reflexively leaning forward, my face centimeters from his. My heart leapt into my throat as I felt Jamie's breath mixing with my own.

A long heartbreaking moment passed where we simply looked at each other.

And then his lips were on mine. I was so shocked, I didn't respond at first. But when the shock subsided and I felt Jamie cup my neck with his hand, I sunk in, completely lost for several long immeasurable moments. My free hand reached up to touch his face, memorizing it just a moment.

My entire life, I doubted I would ever feel like this again. This perfect moment would forever be an imprint on my memory. Not even the souls could take this away from me.

"This is your fault you know." Jamie finally said as he broke away less than a centimeter.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I smiled, opening my eyes and looking into his bottomless ones.

"No." He chuckled, kissing me again. "You cheated again." I felt Jamie smile ironically.

"No I didn't. Not this time." I replied coyly, trapping his thumb once more.

**A/N: **_And there is the fluff you've all been waiting for. It's sweetly romantic, their first kiss, as I intended. Next chapter will be FLUFF CENTRAL! I can't wait to write it. It will be a bit longer though, so you might have to wait just a little more than you have been waiting. However, it will be so worth it. _

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_"Oh!" I squealed as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me into the darkness. _

_"Did I scare you?" Jamie's voice whispered in my ear. My hands fell in shock on his chest. _

_"I thought you left me out to dry." _

_"No silly. I had dishes to wash." He chuckled throatily and suddenly he was kissing me again. Only this time was different. Much different. Better. _


	10. Can't Get Enough of You

DISCLAIMER: I'm so sorry that this is so late

**DISCLAIMER: **_I'm so sorry that this is so late. I have been so busy. School has been Hell on Earth. I seriously am beginning to wonder if my brain will explode by the end of this semester. Junioritis has set in. I changed the song for this chapter because I liked this one better. It just entertains me, though both of them work. I suggest playing the song while you read. At least, near the middle. That is where it fits best. –snicker-_

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry_

"_Yeah, you always think_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no."_

It had been weeks since I'd had a full peaceful sleep. I couldn't recall when I'd actually slept through the night without waking up screaming or crying or sweating or all of the above. Horrible dreams memorializing what once was and what was now lost plagued my nights until I was forcing Jamie to thumb war me back into yet another fitful slumber. But last night was different. I don't remember falling to sleep only when I did I was gone. For the first night in a month and a half I was dream free. It was utter bliss.

I awoke the next morning, my back aching dully. Yesterdays events returned to me sluggishly. It was then I realized how I'd fallen asleep: collapsed exhaustedly against Jamie's chest. I vaguely remember him laying me down on the mat. He'd moved to sleep on the mattress by my grip on his arm was impenetrable and he'd ended up across from me on the mat, our hands clasped.

I rolled on the mat, my arm going out instinctively to avoid colliding with the boy I expected to still be laying there. Nothing. Air. I rolled flat, groaning and looking around the small cavern unsurely. No one. Not a soul. I'd been ditched.

Anger flooded my face so quickly my sleepiness was wiped away. I pushed myself up, hurriedly pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I was fuming as I made my way through the tunnels. How rude! I had poured my heart out to the little monster and he'd left me to wake up wondering what the hell it all meant. Was this going to be like a one night stand? Would it be awkward for weeks afterward until suddenly I decided I needed to begin stalking him to release the inner creeper within me? What was our relationship? I didn't want to hear something as cliché as boyfriend/girlfriend because somehow those terms couldn't possibly exist in this life. We didn't live in a human world anymore so what exactly were we to each other? Friends or something more?

I stormed through the corridors, these doubts circling like buzzards in my mind. My thoughts nitpicked at each of his actions and my own the last few weeks and slowly fear began to swallow me up. He said he didn't have a problem with our kiss but I couldn't help wondering. Who had initiated it? Was it me or him? I couldn't completely remember and it was making me incredibly paranoid.

"Oh!" I squealed as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me into the darkness.

"Did I scare you?" Jamie's voice whispered in my ear. My hands fell in shock on his chest.

"I thought you left me out to dry."

"No silly. I had dishes to wash." He chuckled throatily and suddenly he was kissing me again. Only this time was different. Much different. Better.

He pulled away all too quickly and I struggled to recover a normal rhythm of breathing. My face was hot and my head was swimming. "Wow. I'm mildly impressed." I muttered when I regained my composure. I chuckled, breaking his hold around my waist easily.

"Mildly!" He scoffed, releasing all but my hand. My mind flashed back to my first day here. This hand holding was not at all the same. Jamie had taken my wrist before, pulling me along like I was on a leash whereas now our fingers were laced and we both seemed determined not to break that hold. My hand fit perfectly within his. Why were my hands so big? It seemed our large hands were matches for each other. I wonder what that said about us.

"Have you eaten?" I asked him, staying close at his shoulder.

"Not yet. I was going down to get you when I heard you coming up. You're a very noisy walker. You should work on that." He teased, squeezing my fingers.

"You need to work on getting better jokes." I answered dryly, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Suck it up. I know that didn't hurt."

"You're right. It didn't." He grinned as we emerged into the kitchen. People were just beginning to leave for work. Evidently I'd slept in a little longer than I should have. I wasn't oblivious to the amused expressions we were getting. Jamie and I had never had a whole lot of physical contact since that first day. The way he was holding my hand, it was quite obvious to everyone else that our relationship and progressed beyond friendship.

Jamie loaded up on food for the both of us, ignoring my protests to carry my own damn food. Fingers still intertwined, though I'm not sure how with Jamie loaded up with food, we sat at our usual makeshift picnic table and began to eat. We sat next to each other rather than across. I felt Jamie's knee against mine and I felt all the more self-conscious about it now we were in public.

To make matters worse, Melanie and Wanda sat across from us, knowing looks on both of their faces. I thought my face might burst into flame. They ate in silence, looking up at us suspiciously. They didn't seem to miss the fact that Jamie's hand and mine were hidden under the table, clasped over my leg. I must've looked like a tomato because I felt Jamie snickering next to me. I glared, punching his shoulder with my free hand.

"We should get to work." I mumbled finally after my breakfast had finished. Wanda and Melanie were still working at their own late breakfast. I thought this would be an excellent moment for Jamie and I to slip away from the crowd of watchful eyes for even just a few minutes before work. Jamie agreed and he finally released my hand to go dispose of our trash and such. I stood next to the corridor, flexing my now vacant fingers. It didn't feel right to be without his hand around mine. He returned quickly however, jogging the last few feet, and engulfing even my long fingers in his huge palm.

We made our way down to the garden today to begin harvesting the vegetables and soon enough the corn. It had surpassed Jamie's head and was now time to harvest all of it and store it. We started with the smaller vegetables however, as it was not as strenuous for us shorter people. We worked diligently side by side for a good half hour before Jamie got ahead of me in his work. His fingers were more dexterous than mine were mostly because they were so huge. Even though my fingers were long they did not have the skill and size of his. He would always trump me, it seemed.

He was halfway across the field when the emptiness of my hand dawned on me. It didn't feel right. My fingers itched for contact with his calloused hands. As though in sync, my eyes lifted and contacted with his even so far across the garden. A small smile pulled up the corners of my mouth and I had to keep from giggling. Many others were working in the smaller garden and I didn't want to risk my giddy attitude being revealed. PDA's were not something I wanted to attempt. It was far too tacky.

I set down my clippers and gathered up a basket to make my way into the cornstalks. I needed the shield of their towering walls to calm my buzzing head. I was far too single-minded for once in my life. My fingers were twitching anxiously and I'd been biting my lip so much I feared I would again split it open.

"I'm going to work in the corn." I announced offhand, moving my basket to my hip and moving around the rows to the corn field. I saw Jamie perk up exactly as I had secretly hoped.

"Same here. Too much green. Not enough yellow." He laughed and I saw his eyes linger on the sun-bleached highlights of my hair. I had to turn my head away quickly to keep him and the rest of the workers from seeing the pink in my face. I'd never been an especially shy girl but this seemed all too private.

I disappeared into the rows of corn, setting my basket on the ground and beginning to work.

As usual, Jamie shocked me with his stealth. He snuck up behind me, his arms slipping around my waist. I had to stifle yet another squeal. I was not used to the physical contact though I welcomed it. It was surprising and new and incredibly exciting but also very scary. I'd never been in this situation before. Wasn't it supposed to go slower than this?

Then again, what would ever be normal about our relationship? That's right. Nothing.

"You really have to stop doing that." I whispered, raising an eyebrow as I turned to look at him.

"But it's so fun." He wined like a puppy, brushing a strand of hair back behind my ear that had escaped the tie. I resisted a nervous shiver.

"But it's embarrassing." I noted, wagging a finger at him.

"I didn't think you were that concerned with what people thought of you." His statement trumped mine for once.

"Well, I'm not…but…it's just…" I stuttered, trying to recover my former reigning wit. It wasn't working.

"But what? You're too paranoid, Sky." My name sounded different on his lips now than before. He whispered them soothingly, though it may have just been our hushed tones. I relaxed in his arms and before I knew it we were kissing again. Weren't we supposed to be working? Well, I can't say I would have traded this for work.

The corn was truly the perfect place for a meeting such as this. I'd been too naïve to predict this, but Jamie wasn't apparently. I guessed it was because other couples had been caught back here. I was almost positive that I'd seen Melanie and Jared come out of the corn one day laughing. Disheveled was understating their appearance.

My skin flashed red hot at this memory which only served to intensify our kiss. It was not nearly as careful as the one last night or the one this morning for that matter. His hands were EVERYWHERE. MY hands were everywhere. My fingers threaded through his dark hair and his massive palms engulfed my waist and pressed against the small of my back. My nerves were on fire and I couldn't seem to get a good grip on reality. Where was I? Were there other people nearby? Was I supposed to be doing something?

When we finally broke away I wasn't the only one who couldn't seem to breathe. We stood across from each other, arms locked at our sides.

"Well, that was fun." Jamie finally said offhand.

"A lot. We should do it again sometime." I answered in the same nonchalant tone, though it was obvious to both of us that we did not feel nonchalant.

"That can be arranged." The child-like grin I'd grown to love spread across Jamie's face and we tentatively got to work. We had to show something for our time in the corn, didn't we?

It wasn't long before we were finding more secluded places for our little meetings. I would never before have called myself a physical person, but I couldn't easily keep my hands off of Jamie. Of course, we were not leaps and bounds ahead of our age. Sex was not in our vocabulary yet. I can only compare it to a pair of teenagers making out on the couch in their basement. It was innocent, slightly provocative, and most definitely exhilarating. To say the least, I did NOT feel guilty about it.

We convened that evening before dinner in a small antechamber Wanda had once shown me. She said that she'd stayed in a little opening in the wall when she'd first come to the colony; she'd stayed there when they still didn't trust her in Melanie's body. I was never able to suppress a grimace when I saw the little opening every time we unloaded supplies into the antechamber.

I couldn't deny the little antechamber used for supplies was an excellent place to get some time alone. I recalled Wanda had spent many an hour hidden up in the darkness here. That set a sick feeling in my stomach, and yet my giddiness in the moment quelled the disgust and fear that the place brought. I couldn't help thinking that the small little cave represented the colony at it's darkest of times: when it shunned an innocent being and near killed her there as well.

"You are a sneaky little devil, Mr. Stryder." I snickered as he pulled me along and lit a lamp as we found ourselves at the antechamber.

"Your point?" He grinned, setting the lamp down.

"Don't you think this is all just a little promiscuous?"

"Maybe. But I'm enjoying it. Aren't you?" He flopped down smoothly legs crossed Indian style. He waved his finger to coax me to sit across from him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous notion that I DIDN'T like it. I couldn't help wondering if we were going just a little too fast though.

As though sensing my unease, as Jamie seemed to be good at, his kisses were softer and more tender than they had been even last night. It seemed like I would never be able to let him go.

But we still hadn't defined what we were yet, and it was still bothering me.

'Make-out buddies' was NOT an acceptable answer.

After a continuously embarrassing dinner of people watching our every move as though we might explode, Jamie and I headed back to our room. I doubted I could have stood another hour being surrounded by the rest of the colony. I loved them but I wanted what Jamie and I had to be strictly private. I was new to the relationship thing and I didn't like them watching like Jamie and I were the newest hit sitcom on the public access television. My feelings had always been my own. The fact that they included someone else so intimately only made it harder for me to accept that they were real. I feared what would happen if this didn't work out. I doubt I would survive losing my sister and losing Jamie as my best friend. He was nearly all I had left now, which I hated to admit. I easily got attached to a single person. I knew, however horrible it was, if Wanda or Melanie died I would survive, if not a little worse for wear. But if Jamie died, I knew I would not make it an hour.

He opened the door to our room and ushered me in, shutting it firmly behind us. I sighed, pulling my hair out of my ponytail and shook it out. "That has to be the longest day I've had in a long time." I admitted, groaning as I leaned against the door.

"Yeah, you're not one for the attention." He chuckled, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Damn right I'm not. Why did they all have to stare so much? Are we that transparent? And here I thought I was such a good liar." I leaned my head back, pouting.

"I guess we are. Though I think the hand thing was a dead giveaway in the first place." Jamie spoke the truth I didn't want to hear. It just meant that this was bound to happen again because I doubted I would be able to give up holding his hand anymore. I felt like we were attached by invisible strings.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I grumbled, beginning to chew on my lip. "How long do you think it will last?"

"Until they get bored of the change. We're always looking for entertainment though. TV is crap, so we have to stir up our own trouble I guess." He snickered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's like high school only everyone is supposed to be old enough to know better." I appropriated, waving my hand aimlessly.

"Pretty much. We're getting the full experience without actually having to attend. All the drama none of the dull bookwork."

"I'd almost rather have the bookwork." I grumbled, pounding my fist against the door.

"Really?" He sounded almost hurt. I tried to recover myself quickly. His sad face was like a stab in the heart.

"I just don't like the attention from everyone else. In case you didn't notice I prefer to keep my feelings to myself."

"I'm glad you didn't." He admitted, taking at measured step towards me. When did this get awkward and uncertain?

It took me a moment to respond.

"I'm glad I didn't either." The smile that crept up my face was uncontrollable. I was elated to see the grin extend across Jamie's face. I couldn't bear for a frown to form across his jovial features.

His arms formed a cage around my head and he was leaning down to kiss me once more. I hadn't been keeping count anymore. The number had gotten lost somewhere between the corn and the antechamber. Who would pay attention to numbers though in such a time? I may have been naïve and inexperienced but I was still a teenager.

It was a long minute of a soft and gentle kiss before things again got out of control. Jamie flattened me against the door and my face was between his huge hands. Now would be the time I imagined he would crush my brains. But, of course, he didn't. Instead my arms wound around his neck and I crushed myself to him. At least here we both knew that no one would enter without an appropriate knock on the door. I doubt they wouldn't figure out what had happened though once they saw our flushed faces. Luckily, we rarely had visitors at this hour as most everyone was off to sleep. Only I was the resident insomniac and it seemed like that would change quickly. Wink wink.

My breathing was heavy when Jamie picked me up (with the usual squeal from me). I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist.

Ok, so remember that comment about sex. Disregard. I was thinking about it now. Not seriously, but it was definitely on my radar loud and clear.

In seconds, Jamie, most likely to save himself the back pain of supporting me, set me on the mattress gently, never releasing my mouth. I couldn't seem to get in a single breath. I was very aware of the fact he was kneeling over me. I was fifteen, weeks from sixteen, and my body was screaming with adrenaline. Psychologically there was no way I was ready for THAT but physically I was raring to go.

Traitor.

To make matters even worse, when Jamie did allow me to breathe, his lips moved to my chin, my neck, and down. I couldn't concentrate on a single thought. My head was swimming and I was very near passing out---though that could have just been the lack of oxygen.

Thankfully and annoyingly, there was an urgent knock at the door. We both jumped out of our skin. We sat up, trying to get our breathing back to normal before we answered. I knew that if I spoke at that moment my voice would crack and give us away. Jamie attempted to normalize his hair which evidently I had clutched into insanity. He looked a little like Albert Einstein. I giggled as I pulled my hair back up into a ponytail to hide the messiness and turned away from the door. My face was a dead giveaway. Jamie seemed to be far more composed.

"Melanie? What's up?" Jamie asked, his voice controlled. Damn him. He was much better at this than I was.

"We've got trouble. We have to get down to the common room. Now." Her voice was serious and stern. I felt like it was a distinct Mom voice. I'd never seen Melanie look that scary, though I had always suspected her capable. My blood ran cold.

Jamie and I nodded and followed her up to the common room. It wasn't until Jamie took my hand reassuringly that I realized I was shaking. I was absolutely terrified.

This was my fault.

I should have told them all about what Jamie and I saw on the ridge that day but I was too selfish, stubborn, and afraid to admit that Carly was never coming back and that if she did she would probably have to die. What if it was a seeker in her body? What if I ruined us all?

We arrived in the moonlit common room. Jeb stood at the center talking in hushed tones to Jared. Jared's face was grave.

My legs locked and I couldn't bring myself a step further. Jamie halted abruptly, his dark eyes questioning. His brows knitted with worry. I shook my head at him, my fingers clenching and unclenching. Everyone seemed to notice our interaction. It must've been our new popularity.

Jamie caught on quickly and looked up at Jared who was glaring pointedly at us. "What is going on Jared?"

"There's a Seeker wandering just above us. She knows we're here. And she keeps asking for Sky. Furthermore, she has a satellite phone and a gun. If we try to approach her someone could get hurt. We can't afford that right now."

My heart stopped.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Melanie glared, looking disappointedly at the both of us.

"She's come back for me. Oh god. She's going to ruin us all."

**A/N: **_DUH DUH DUH!!! Carly has returned. What will this spell for the colony and more importantly the blossoming relationship that is Jamie and Sky? –snickers- Next chapter should be the most shocking yet. I'm excited to write it. It could be a while though. Sorry kiddies. School is an evil evil place. _

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

"_Don't shoot her!" I screamed. My legs couldn't seem to move fast enough. It was as though I was moving in slow motion. I wouldn't make it before Jeb pulled the trigger. There was simply no possible way. _

"_Sky no!" _

_I heard the gunshot ring over the desert as the tears began to stream down my face. _


	11. If I Fall

**DISCLAIMER: **_So, this has to be my favorite chapter yet. You may think I'm a masochist, but hey, this is just how I roll. This chapter is very short but IMMENSELY effective. Enjoy lovelies. P.S. I STRONGLY suggest that you play this song before you read the chapter. It fits PERFECTLY with the scene I envisioned. I know this is a long excerpt from the song, but I think it works better. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance_

"_At the end of the world or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall_

_Down."_

"Are you accusing us of something? Thinking about a tribunal perhaps?" Jamie snapped harshly. My eyes widened at him. He was glaring fiercely at Melanie and Jared. Jeb, who never failed to puzzle me, merely watched us questioningly. I tried to control the tears that threatened to spill over my lids. Carly had come to destroy my new home and here Jamie was defending us---me! I couldn't comprehend why he would want to defend me. I'd just damned him and his family and friends. My coming here had screwed everything up. I thought that finding the colony would be a tribute to Carly's memory but instead it contradicted everything we had worked for. We'd spent the last eleven years of our lives looking for a home in hell and now that I'd found it, that Carly had found it, my home was going to be taken away by the very person who helped me get there.

"There is no time for that. She knows we're here. I don't know how, but she is determined to snuff us out like the bloodhound she seems to be." Jared stated darkly. His fists convulsed. I could see that he was doing everything to keep his temper in check. I was doing everything to keep the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

"So what are we to do then?" Jamie asked his protective stance in front of me frozen. I didn't understand why he was doing this for me. I didn't deserve it. He'd known me little over a month and yet he seemed ready to fend off all his family and friends for me. I didn't deserve that kind of dedication.

"Let me talk to her." I whispered, my fingers stiffening in Jamie's hand. He looked back at me, his expression shocked.

"If I can talk to her maybe…I dunno, maybe we can work something out. I can fix this. Somehow…I can fix this." I knew I sounded unsure of myself. "I don't know how, but please, just let me talk to her. Maybe I can reason with her. You said Melanie was still there when Wanda was in her body. Maybe Carly's still in there. Maybe I can reason with her." Jamie's fingers seemed to be the only thing that kept me from falling off the face of the earth. I felt like I was being pushed straight into the ground with their eyes.

"She's frantic, Sky. I doubt she can be reasoned with." Jared responded coldly, chin up defiantly.

"Please, just give me a chance. She came here for me. If worst comes to worst, she'll get what she wants."

"What?" Half of the room exclaimed with wide and incredulous eyes. Jamie's expression most of all was most appalled. He knew my greatest fear. He also knew that to succumb to it would be the greatest sacrifice of all my part.

"If I have to…I will go with her. Back." I struggled to get the words out. "But if I don't have to, if I can talk to her, maybe we won't have to worry about that."

"You're insane. No way." Jamie growled, dropping my hand and shaking my shoulders madly.

I pushed his hands away with a glare. "I will do what I have to. I won't let anything happen to this place or the people in it." My eyes were determined as I looked from him to Jared. "Take me to her. Immediately."

"Don't be stupid, Sky. We can do this another way."

"There isn't time to negotiate about this. Any second she could stumble upon the entrance. Or even those mirrors. I can't allow this to happen, Jamie. You all have worked too hard for this. It's my fault she is here and I'm going to fix it even if it's the last thing I do." My tone was final. I had decided and it was apparent there was nothing he could do about it no matter how hard it seemed he wanted to try.

My knight in shining armor, if I ever saw one.

"I'm coming with you then." Jamie demanded, taking again my hand. I felt stronger with him by my side.

"I am too." Wanda stepped forward from the mass of people. My jaw dropped. It was the last thing I expected her to do. Her small voice seemed to ring all over the room. Wanda had quickly become somewhat of a mentor to me. To have her step up to join me and support me as she did was heartbreaking. I bit my lip to keep my eyes from swimming.

"Wanda?" Ian protested, snagging her wrist gently. She looked back at him with a soft smile. We all could see that she was resolved. She placed her tiny pale hand on his face and wordlessly he stepped forward as well. "Where she goes, I go." He succumbed, smiling exuberantly at me. Their bond was more beautiful than any I'd ever seen. I hungered for it.

"You can't keep me away from this." Melanie stepped forward, rolling her eyes. She, like me, couldn't stand being away from a little adventure for very long. I had to keep from smiling in this desperate situation.

"A'right, a'right, let's go." Jeb finally exclaimed, shaking his head and stroking his beard. He held his shotgun across his chest as he turned and made his way through the tunnels. We all followed, steps in unison, to the surface. Jamie walked behind me, hand clamped reassuringly on my shoulder. I found I desperately needed the support. More than once I nearly stumbled backward, knocking everyone down in the steep tunnel. Luckily, Jamie was able to hold me steady before I caused a mini-calamity in the corridors.

We emerged into the frigid desert. It was shockingly cold. I recalled Carly once telling me that temperatures in the desert could easily rang from over one hundred in the day and below freezing at night. I shivered wrapping my arms around myself. It was warmer in the caves which were heated by the thermal intensity from below. Jared led the group through some of the foothills, nearing what I suspected was the kitchen below us. I spotted little wisps of smoke swirling up from the vents constructed. Carly truly knew we were here.

As we rounded a corner, I spotted her. Her knuckles were white over the gun in her hands. The phone in her hand made me cringe. With the press of a single button she would give us all away. I couldn't allow that EVER. Her hair was smooth and pretty and her eyes were brighter than ever, even beyond the mirror-like glow there. Her freckles were nearly gone. She obviously hadn't been spending much time in the sun. She looked soft and delicate; she was no longer the strong powerhouse that was my sister.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She exclaimed in that painfully familiar voice. My stomach twisted in agony. I wanted to run to her, to cry on her shoulder as I had so many times before. But I couldn't. This was not my sister. I had to remind myself of that.

"I'm here. What is it that you want?" I snapped, my voice far stronger than I felt.

"I…" She trailed off, evidently stumped by my question. She lifted the phone into the air. "This! I've got the proof I need. All of you will be taken in! I've made the greatest discovery of all Seekers." She sounded childishly ecstatic. Jeb raised his gun.

"Why? Why did you come here? We can easily take you down."

Carly's arm went up reflexively, pointing her pistol at Jeb's head. "That won't happen." She sounded extremely assured. Briefly I was terrified of this new person. It took everything I had to keep from screaming bloody murder back to the caves.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jeb replied.

"Stop, stop! Isn't there some way we can negotiate this. What is your name?" I stepped forward a bit, trying to ignore Jamie's restraining hands on my arms. I had to calm the anger that was obvious on Carly's face.

"Cherry Blossom." Her expression softened. She didn't lower the gun but her glare became far less pronounced.

"Sky, let me speak with her." Wanda stepped forward, Ian firmly at her back. Carly's attention was drawn to the small woman with the curly blonde hair. Astonishment colored her face and she stepped back, her arm wavering.

"You…you're not human."

"No, technically speaking I'm not." A small smile formed on Wanda's thin lips.

"Then why…why would you stay here? Why would you stay with these barbarians?"

"Because I love them." Wanda answered simply. Respect washed over me. I felt Jamie's hand firmly in mine and I understood the ties that held Wanda here. I had them too and now I couldn't imagine living without them.

Carly took another step backward, her arm shaking. "I…don't understand."

Wanda smiled calculatingly. "Look at this girl. How do you feel about her?" She gestured to me. I looked from Wanda to Carly, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Carly's expression became hostile and her gun moved to Wanda's chest. Everyone imperceptibly stiffened and I heard Jeb's gun click.

"How do you feel about her? Do you love her?"

"Of course not. She is a filthy human. A monster."

"Who is the one pointing a gun at an innocent being?" Melanie challenged, taking a step forward. Carly's gun moved to her and Jeb took a dangerous step forward. Sweat broke out on my forehead. No no no no no. This could not be happening.

"Innocent? Ha! She is living with a bunch of humans. Monsters. Barbarians. She is anything but innocent. She did nothing to reveal this. She has betrayed her own species." Carly defended harshly, moving backward and moving the gun from face to face.

"She has always stayed true to the nature of her species. Would you punish her for being kind to EVERYONE." Melanie spat, stepping forward once more.

"She has abandoned her species. She deserves nothing better than extinction."

"Take that back." Melanie looked ready to spring. My heart sped up. No. This couldn't be happening. I heard Jeb's shotgun click again in unison with Carly's. No. Carly couldn't die. Melanie couldn't die. I couldn't let them get hurt because of what I'd done. I should have died in the desert. I should have been caught with Carly. I would have saved them all.

"Don't shoot her!" I screamed. My legs couldn't seem to move fast enough. It was as though I was moving in slow motion. I wouldn't make it before Jeb pulled the trigger. There was simply no possible way.

"Sky no!"

I heard the gunshot ring over the desert as the tears began to stream down my face.

But it was not the bullet from the gun I was suspecting.

Pain exploded in my left shoulder. I'd never felt such unimaginable pain. It felt as though my entire right side had been obliterated, though if it had been I'm sure I wouldn't feel the pain even in the tips of my fingers. The world seemed to tilt in slow motion as I fell to the ground. The screams of people around me sounded distant. The world appeared too bright, a vivid Technicolor. My heart was pumping far too fast to be healthy and my shirt was beginning to turn a vivid red that lit up the night with its intense color.

Jamie was the first to arrive at my side. Panic screamed from his face and voice as he lifted me into his lap, his dark eyes wide. "Sky. Oh god, Sky. Stay awake. You've got to stay awake." He begged me, brushing my blood-stained hair away from my face. I blinked in shock, trying to absorb what had happened.

I'd been shot. By my very own sister.

My vision was fading fast. I heard Wanda screaming at Melanie to run back and get help. Jared and Ian were rushing past me. I looked over Jamie's shoulder to see them wrestling Carly down. Her eyes were horrified. The gun, smoke still swirling up from it, sat on the ground where she had dropped it.

I realized that she was still in there. Carly. And she made Cherry Blossom love me, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. At least I was fighting for something.

"Sky, please stay awake."

His tears fell like raindrops on my bloodstained face as my vision faded to black.

_**A/N: **__hehehe. Did you see that coming? _

_Next chapter could be in Jamie's perspective. You'll have to wait and see, now won't you? I'm not telling._

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_I knew what I had to do. It would take all my willpower to leave, but I had to do it. To save her. To save us all. _


	12. Seduction Attempt 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own The Host, etc. So, as for this chapter, I'm not going to tell you whose perspective it's from. It might be Jamie, it might be Sky. I'm not giving any clues. I tried to make it as obscure as possible. At least for half the chapter. The rest of it is in Sky's perspective as usual. The beginning is obscure however merely so I can make you wonder about the future. :P _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: **_

_Cancer by My Chemical Romance_

"_Now turn away, 'cause I'm awful just to see_

_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,_

_Oh, my agony,_

_Know that I will never marry,_

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living and I just hope you know_

_That if you say (if you say)_

_Goodbye today (goodbye today)_

_I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you." _

"Put her on the cot."

"Where are the damn bandages?"

"Oh no. Oh what have I done, what have I done?"

"For god's sake will someone shut her up?"

"Sit still!"

"Maybe we should get some duct tape."

"Rags. I need more rags."

"Do we have needles?"

"I'm not sure. Check the supply chest."

"No Pain now."

"Jamie, you've got to let go of her. We have to stop the bleeding."

"He's not the one holding on."

"I killed her. I killed her. I deserve to die."

"SHUT UP!" My sudden outburst shocked everyone. Up until now I had been utterly silent. "No one has died yet." My voice was a glottal hiss beyond the tears. For a long moment everyone stood around us in shock before resuming their work with fervor. Jared and Ian had Carly wrestled to the ground. The dark-eyed woman was crying softly, muttering hysterically about the bullet she'd released from her accursed gun.

"Jamie, you really do need to get off of her. We don't have much time."

"We've got to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. She looks like ash." Wanda stated as she began to rip up bandages.

"Jamie's not much better." Melanie whispered to Wanda. I hated how they were speaking of us as if we weren't there.

"Where is all our Heal?" Doc grunted furiously. He'd never dealt with a bullet wound without a decent supply of donated blood and an IV. We had neither.

"Here." Wanda calmly handed him the Heal, gesturing to the tower of it she had created.

"I don't even know if this will work for such a large wound. It's deep. Do we have something to take the bullet out with? Tweezers even?" Doc asked. He looked ready to tear his ears off his head.

"What about shrapnel? Did the bullet hit her shoulder blade?" Ian asked a little hesitantly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Ian. For the moment I just want to get that bullet out of her and stop the bleeding." Doc stated harshly as he began to work.

Wanda pulled Melanie aside and away from us. I could catch blips of their conversation. It was fairly easy to piece it all together.

"I doubt Jamie will leave her side tonight." Wanda muttered worriedly, her blonde brows knitting together.

"Not that Sky would allow that if he wanted to. She's got a death grip, that one." Melanie agreed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sighed, glancing back at us in anxiety.

"She'll be okay. She's strong. She's like you. Maybe stronger." Wanda stated confidently. Her faith didn't waver.

"I've never seen Jamie that scared in my life. He was always so determined not to show his weaknesses. He thought he could brave just about anything with confidence and survive. I thought he could too."

"Me too." Wanda paused, obviously willing away the terrified tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Melanie hugged her, both seeming to struggle to maintain their panic on our behalves.

"I found a syringe!" Relief was plain on his face. I suspected he was going to create a make-shift IV. He set to work quickly while Wanda moved over and attempted to pat blood away from the two of us. There was blood everywhere. I was surprised no one had fainted yet.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Doc inserted the needle into his own arm and began pumping blood out. I suspected that his blood type was O negative, or else he wouldn't be taking the risk. Soon after he began the blood transfusion and then he went to work removing the bullet. He was afraid that the blood was simply flowing too quickly.

After the bullet was removed, Wanda patched everything up. There was silence for nearly an hour as everyone stood by us, waiting and watching to see whether they had been fast enough, whether the blood would run out. Eventually Doc got to the Heal and though the wound did seem to heal over, the scar left was pulsing red and the bruise would not go away. Heal could only do so much.

It seemed that no one would die today. And that was enough for me. I'd had enough. It was time to leave. I couldn't stay in the caves any longer. We were all still in danger and this had to be solved once and for all. I knew what I had to do. It would take all my willpower to leave, but I had to do it. To save her. To save us all.

s w i t z e r l a n d

"She's waking up, I think."

I felt like I had been dropped off the roof of a three story building. I'd only been shot in my left shoulder, but my entire frame ached as though I'd broken every bone in my body. My fingers felt stiff and my pulse felt sluggish. My limbs creaked with every movement I made and I couldn't breathe very well under the bruise coloring my left side. My eyelids lifted slowly. They felt like lead. The light in the hospital was too bright now and it took a long moment for me to adjust to it.

Jamie sat next to me on the cot, leaning down on my right side. Jared and Melanie were sitting on a cot next to me and Doc was leaning against the wall, a small smile on his face. Wanda sat at the very foot of my cot, relief painted across her face. "Welcome back to life." Melanie joked. "You've been asleep for three days."

"Then why do I still feel exhausted?" I grumbled my voice hoarse. I attempted to push myself into a sitting position but my limbs screamed in protest. My torso thumped back on the bed and I groaned, trying to stifle the pain. I hissed through my teeth, biting my lip against the pain.

"Don't hurt yourself." Jamie half chuckled. He brushed my hair back from my face. It was apparent that someone had washed my hair and changed me. I had a feeling it was Wanda. I'd have to thank her later. He gently lifted my head and pulled the pillow up so that I could lean against it. He pulled me up so that I could sit and talk to everyone, despite that it hurt just to move.

I then noticed a small figure hidden behind Melanie. She sat behind her, peering over Melanie's shoulder. At first, I tensed, unsure how to react to those painfully familiar eyes. When she stood, I could see that it was my sister in there and that she was standing next to the little container that now held Cherry Blossom. "Sky." Carly's lip quivered and before I knew it she was clutching me tightly to her chest. My muscles hated her, but my mind was giddy with relief. We were both crying in seconds. I couldn't control my emotions anymore and no matter how much my entire body was hurting, I was too happy to care.

"I'm so sorry I left you." I cried, burying my nose in her hair.

"Don't be. You did what I told you to. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. You did so well, little sis. I'm so proud of you." Carly assured me softly, kissing my forehead.

"I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too. You don't know what it's like to be locked in there. Or rather, in here."

"You're right, I don't." She pulled away, letting me settle carefully back against the pillow. Her fingertips grazed my cheek and she smiled.

"My brave little Sky."

"I'm not so little anymore."

"No, not anymore. Especially since yesterday was your sixteenth birthday."

"It was?" My eyes went wide. I thought it wasn't for another few weeks, but then again I hadn't really been measuring time that well.

"That it was." She chuckled and patted my hand. "Happy Birthday."

"I didn't know your birthday was coming up." Jamie stated indignantly.

"Apparently I didn't know either." I admitted, noting our laced fingers. I had the feeling I hadn't released him all the time I'd been on the cot.

"We should have a party!" Wanda exclaimed, giggling. I laughed, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"No! No parties." I commanded sternly. It would only call forth more unwanted attention from the masses.

"Aw, come on Sky. We never get to celebrate. It would be an excuse for all of us to get out of yard work for the day." Melanie coaxed. I glared, not wanting to fall under her spell.

"No. I can't stand parties. I didn't like them when I was five, I don't like them now." I answered with finality.

Jamie leaned his head to my ear. "If you agree to the party it will break you out of here earlier." Traitor. Yet, I couldn't deny I really wanted to get away from the hospital and back to our room. I wanted some time with him, alone. I wouldn't get that while I was still chained to this cot.

"Fine. But no presents." I ordered. Jamie gave my hand a squeeze.

"Great! We can bake a cake and Ian, you should put up decorations! Jared, you go tell everyone. This is going to be fun!" Melanie looked excited. They all looked like they could use a little light and fun activity. I needed some fun too, though they all had obviously resolved that I wouldn't be playing a game anytime soon. At most I could be walking by tomorrow.

"Now wait, I doubt I can do a whole lot right now." I insisted, trying to prolong my humiliation.

"You're probably right. Ok then, three nights from now we will have a party for Sky and she will like it." Wanda grinned at me, patting my foot.

I merely glared.

"So it's decided. We party."

s w i t z e r l a n d

I was anxious about the party. Yesterday Jamie had managed to coax me into walking a bit, but I preferred to have him carry me bridal style. It was more fun and less painful on my back which often felt like it would rip in half. My shoulder muscles were shot, quite literally. It hurt to move my upper body a whole lot and though I could walk just fine, I liked being pampered a little. It was getting easier and easier to ignore the pain, especially since Doc fed me No Pain and Heal repeatedly. He seemed determined to fix up the internal bruising and bleeding in my body. I would have welcomed it.

"Wakey wakey. Someone has a birthday party to go to." His familiar voice whispered in my ear. I could feel him lying sideway on the mattress next to me. I turned my head with a smile and hid my nose in his shoulder. I'd slept a lot the last few days. Jamie had carried me down to our room two days ago so that I didn't have to stay in the hospital any longer. I couldn't stand being there and it was far more comfortable in our room. Not to mention private.

"Mmm. I don't want to get up." I mumbled, refusing to open my eyes.

"There will be cake." He coaxed.

"Nuh uh."

"I got a present for you." My eyes shot open and I looked up at him with an angry expression.

"I said no presents."

"And I didn't listen." Jamie smiled and sat up, slipping an arm under my shoulders and lifting me up. I winced as pain shot through my left side but I'd gotten used to ignoring it.

I couldn't deny I was curious. "What did you get me?" I asked as he held fast to my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"Now I can't tell. That would ruin the surprise." He chuckled as he led me to the door. I reached up to make sure my hair was tamed. It wasn't but Jamie assured me that I looked fine. I took his word for it merely because it hurt to lift my arms.

We made our way to the common room where it was filled with streamers, old Christmas lights, and balloons. I had to wonder where they'd gotten all this stuff. A cake sat on a foldable table. I had to admit it looked delicious. They must have made it from scratch. I wondered where they got the recipe.

"What have you guys done?" I groaned, leaning heavily into Jamie. Everyone was gathered around the common room, laughing and smiling. They all looked pleased to be taking a break for the afternoon and enjoying themselves. Jeb sat in one corner with a guitar and Ian stood next to him with a bongo drum. Melanie seemed determined to set the candles on my cake in the exact perfect places. I wondered if she was actually going to put sixteen of them on the cake.

"Happy birthday Sky!" Wanda sang, tossing homemade confetti into the air. I laughed, shaking my head to get the confetti out of my hair. I was unsuccessful.

"You slept long enough." Carly remarked as she downed several gulps of water.

"Hey, you shot me. I deserve some sleep." I defended. I'd been sleeping far too long. It looked as though the sun was already incredibly low in the sky from what I could see of the mirrors.

"That was not me, thank you very much." Carly growled, poking me in my right arm.

"Oh, you know you would." I snickered. Somehow it was so comforting to tease each other again. It felt like old times. That was something I desperately needed.

"Given proper provocation, I might." Carly warned with a laugh.

"Hey, this is my birthday party. No killing of the birthday girl."

"Especially since she almost died recently anyway." Jared concurred, setting plates next to the cake.

"Hear here!" Melanie laughed, hooking her arm through his.

"Can we change the subject?" I muttered with a grimace.

"How about we have cake?" Jamie proposed, always quick on the uptake. He escorted me to the table and picked up the knife. He sliced the cake and lifted it to my mouth where he forced it down my throat. I was left with a smearing of frosting all over my cheeks.

"So that was your evil plan all along." I laughed, lifting my hand to wipe away the sugar. I licked it off my fingertips and punched him in the arm. It wasn't nearly as hard as I would normally have punched him.

"Not originally, but it seemed like a good idea at the time." He chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "Anyone else want cake?"

"Not if you're going to feed it to us." Melanie laughed, patting him on the back.

"Same here." Jared agreed.

The candles went to no use to Melanie's dismay as everyone dove into the cake. I ate a large portion of it, as I hadn't eaten anything for at least thirteen hours. Jamie told me that I had long forgone the Kyle helping and if anyone ate as much as I did it would now be referred to as the Sky helping. I was honored.

After everyone had eaten, the party went into full force. Jeb began playing his guitar and Wanda and Ian accompanied him. Ian played his bongos as though his life depended on it. Wanda had a surprisingly soothing singing voice. Jared pulled Melanie out to dance and I couldn't help laughing as he twirled her. I'd never pictured Melanie as someone you could twirl.

"Shall we?" Jamie asked. My eyebrows went up in skepticism.

"You seriously think I'll be able to dance?"

"It's not hard to stand and sway, Sky." He laughed and began toting me towards the center of the room where couples were joining Melanie and Jared.

"You do remember that whole thing about soccer and how my feet have no coordination whatsoever, right?"

"Stop being difficult." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame me for being me." I growled my brow furrowing. We stopped smack in the middle of the room. I hated that he'd put me in the center of the stage like this. Wordlessly Jamie took one of my hands while the other stayed at my waist. I settled my free hand on his shoulder and we swayed a little. I felt a little like an idiot. I was almost positive that my dancing looked like a penguin with no feet hobbling through the snow.

"You're being too self-conscious, Sky. No one is judging you and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. Not this time." He smiled and I sighed. It was hard to resist his warm and infectious smile. I doubted I would ever be able to say no to him.

Well, maybe once.

My head settled against his shoulder and I submitted to the dance. It was comfortable and calm and the closest thing, I suspected, to a prom that I would ever get. Not that I ever imagined something as trivial as prom. High school and all that jazz held no interest for me. I'd seen and done things so much better and I wanted no part in such a provincial life. Even the little ones here who were still being schooled had more interesting lives than we could have had. If anything, the invasion was almost blessing. How else would I have met these wonderful people? How else would I have fallen in love? If that was indeed what this was.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie wondered to me, obviously spotting the stupid smile on my face.

"Nothing in particular." I lifted my head and grinned mysteriously. He looked at me suspiciously, trying to see past the wicked look in my eyes.

"You're a terrible liar."

"And you're a broken record." I tapped his nose. "I want my present." I changed the subject, cocking my head at him.

"Not here." Jamie leaned down and whispered in my ear. He secured his hold around my waist and began to pull me back towards our room. Melanie seemed to perk up a little at our exit, but she was smooth enough not to draw attention to us. I had to thank her for that. The sky was just beginning to darken, as the room was getting darker and darker second by second.

Jamie led me slowly through the dark corridors back to our room. Panic began to well up in my chest. Bad idea. Bad bad idea. I should've just kept my mouth shut.

Jamie opened the door for me and pulled me into our room. Carefully I sat on the mattress, watching him mess around in his pockets. He seemed a little nervous; I had to keep from giggling at him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, um…this!" Jamie grinned as he produced a small black cardboard box from his pocket. It looked to be the size of my fist. He handed the small box to me with a bright grin, sitting next to me on the mattress. I cast a sideways glanced at him, lifting the lid of the box just an inch to peer inside.

"Jamie…where did you get this?" I asked as I lifted a glittered necklace from the cotton pillow in the box. A silver gardenia sat as a pendant on a thin chain that fell just below my breasts. The gardenia swung precariously in the air. It was absolutely beautiful; I had to keep the tears from springing to my eyes. It took all my resolve not to break down blubbering hysterically.

"Wanda and I drove down to Tucson last night while you were asleep. You've been sleeping for half-days at a time, so we figured I could sneak away in the night. We raided a little jewelry shop on the outskirts of the city. I saw the gardenia Wanda had given you so long ago so I thought it was fitting." Jamie shrugged, taking the necklace from me and unclasping it. I turned just slightly and he lifted it over my head. I pulled up my hair and pushed it to one side so that he could clasp it without the hindering presence of my wild golden locks. When he had finished, he leaned down to take advantage of the absence of my hair by kissing my neck. A shiver went down my spine. I easily ignored the slight pain that accompanied it.

"It's perfect." I murmured and turned my head to look at him. His eyes locked with mine and before I knew it, our lips were moving together in perfect unison. My eyes fluttered shut as I turned where I sat, facing him. My movements were stiff and painful, but I couldn't be bothered to notice.

Jamie enveloped me in his arms and lowered me carefully onto my back on the mattress. He was far more careful with me, knowing that my body was still stiff and bruised from the _beating_ I'd taken. Though I was in a little pain, it wasn't enough to distract me from his kiss. I doubted there was much that could distract me from that. Especially since he was now trailing them down my chin to my neck. My head was spinning and it was particularly hard to think. I was forgetting my goal.

When I finally remembered it I gained back all my resolve. It was my birthday and I would be damned if I didn't strive for what I wanted. I pulled his face back to mine and claimed his lips. He was hovering over me far too carefully. Almost roughly my hands traveled from his shoulders to his back and I pressed myself against him. An almost inaudible moan escaped him and I had to keep from smiling in satisfaction. Two could play the dazzle game.

I leaned my head down under his chin to press my lips against his neck. I'd never been this bold. If anything, he was always the one initiating this stuff. It was then I realized how much braver he was than I was. Evidently that was about to change as my hands traveled to the hem of his t-shirt. The muscles of his stomach contracted under my fingers as they hooked around the hem and began to tug upward. I could immediately tell that Jamie was uncertain where I was going with this, but he allowed me to pull the shirt off without incident. I caught his mouth again, if only to distract him from his thoughts. He wasn't allowed to think. We would get nowhere fast that way.

It was even easier now to distract him, though. My palms pressed against his stomach and my fingers teased the skin around his beltline.

"Sky—." I broke him off with a swift kiss just under his chin.

I moved my hands back to his shoulders, if only to reassure him for just a moment. My motives were pure…alright, that was a lie. But I had to test the art of deception if I was going to win this war. His hands moved to my waist, anticipating my teasing game. His thumbs moved just under the hem of my t-shirt, lifting just slightly. His fingers grazed the bare skin of my stomach and I groaned, clutching his hair. I felt him grin and his huge hands move up my sides. The tips of his fingers just barely grazed the line of my bra before moving back down to my stomach.

I wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I was. So much had happened in the last week. I couldn't be sure of anything. All I knew was that I wanted him. Every last drop, forever. And that was enough to keep me going.

No more nice girl. My hands moved back to his stomach and just above the line of his jeans. It wasn't until I began tugging down on his belt loop that I felt him go rigid.

I lost.

He sat up abruptly, dark face flushed and excited. However, his mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes looked incredibly alert. Far more alert than I felt. "No." He simply said, bracing himself against the cave wall.

"But—."

"No." I sat up slowly, wincing as the muscles in my back protested. I pulled back my wild sun-bleached hair and held it over my neck, trying to dry the sweat that had broken out along my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so…" I murmured as I tried to ignore the painful blush now warming my cheeks.

"What are you so worried about Sky that you thought you had to do this now?" Jamie asked me, his voice surprisingly soft. His hand cupped the side of my face and I leaned into it, feeling the shame creeping up on me.

"Nothing like that," he pointed to my injured shoulder. "Is ever going to happen to you or me again. I'm not going anywhere." Something about the way he spoke made the statement sound bittersweet. Something about it rang false.

I sighed in submission. "I know. I just…I got scared. Life on this earth is so uncertain. You never know when your life could get stolen away. Quite literally." I laughed ironically.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen to you." Jamie stated forcefully before kissing my forehead. "We should get to bed."

**A/N: **_I am SO sorry this took so long. I've had some major writers block lately, not to mention life as I know it is Ka-RAZY. Next chapter won't be NEARLY as long as this one was. In fact it will be TINY. But, it's my favorite. So I will try to get it out by Wednesday. GO THANKSGIVING BREAK! _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_I love you. I thought you'd want to know." I said as my arms wrapped around his neck securely. I never wanted to let go. _

"_Just what I wanted to hear." He pulled back only to kiss me gently. "I love you too." _


	13. The Call

**DISCLAIMER: **_you know the drill. So, I couldn't keep myself from starting this chapter tonight instead of doing homework. This is my favorite chapter, and I couldn't wait to write it. This is also my favorite song, so I suggest you listen to it. It's AMAZING. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: **_

_The Call by Regina Spektor _

"_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye."_

Everything was ready. The car had been packed, not that I needed much. In fact, I didn't need anything at all. The problems were not mine, but Wanda's. If anything, she had the toughest job in the next twenty four hours. Her deceit would decide whether or not the plan would go off without a hitch. All I had to do was stand sadly, miserably, and look like someone had died. It wasn't a hard feeling to muster. Carly was coming with us, merely because she was as stubborn as I was and wanted to be there for me.

When I told Jamie he had a conniption. I don't think I would ever see him as angry as he was. He screamed and threw things and listed all the reasons why this was a stupid idea. He addressed my recent injuries, the flaws in my plans, the dangers of what I was doing; he even attempted to strap me to the wall. But as usual I was obstinate. My resolve was firm and unbreakable even by him. I pleaded with him and cried until I thought I couldn't cry anymore, but I was immovable. Eventually, Jamie collapsed. I wondered if I had broken him. The rest of the night we spent playing thumb war silently, absorbing each others company like sponges.

"You have everything?" Melanie asked, glaring into my eyes determinedly.

"I don't need much, Mel." I muttered weakly, tucking a stray strand of sandy- brown hair behind my ear.

"And you know the plan." She confirmed.

"I made the plan, Melanie. Of course I know it." I groaned, stamping my foot impatiently.

"You're one hell of a kid Sky."

"Tell me about it."

Her face softened from the hard lines she'd had before. "Don't lose yourself, okay?"

"I'll try." I squeaked, trying desperately not to cry. Then she hugged me tightly, brushing my hair back from my face.

"You're strong." She spoke more to herself than to me. Everyone seemed determined to assure themselves that I wouldn't mess this up. And I wouldn't.

I turned abruptly on my heel to bump into a tall and solid form. I lifted my head to see a pair of familiar fathomless brown eyes looking down at me. He engulfed me in a hug until I felt I couldn't breathe. We both knew that this was hard enough. Our goodbye would be simple and quick. We couldn't handle much more than that.

"I love you. I thought you'd want to know." I said as my arms wrapped around his neck securely. I never wanted to let go.

"Just what I wanted to hear." He pulled back only to kiss me gently. "I love you too."

I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from coming. I immediately knew then that this was the hardest thing in my life I would ever have to do. Squeezing his hand, I stepped around him and made my way along the parade that everyone had made around me. In two alternating lines, my friends gathered to bid me goodbye. Even Sharon and Maggie stood on the sidelines to wish me well…well, not really. They both immediately condemned my plan and were merely here to glare and possibly throw stones. Doc however seemed intrigued with my plan. He greeted me with a sympathetic hug and assured me that my return would be an important one for everyone and one he was most definitely looking forward to. I thanked him and continued down the line.

Andy commended me on my awesome football skills and announced they would be missed until I returned. I couldn't help but laugh. They were trying to remain upbeat, if only for my sake. I had to thank them all for that. Paige's sentiment was similar. Lacey noted comically how she was going to have to do all the dishwashing now, though I don't think she was actually joking. She seemed genuinely annoyed. Jeb patted my head and gave me a hug that I could've sworn split my kidney open. Ian greeted me similarly with a hug I thought I'd drown in.

"Take care of yourself, kid."

"I will. Thanks." I nodded to him, smiling. His sapphire eyes would always enchant me.

Jared put a firm hand on my shoulder and merely nodded to me. Our communication had never been excessive, but I felt like he would have my back if I needed him.

Wanda and Carly were the last.

"Are you ready for this?" Wanda asked, dipping her small head at me.

I shook my head, my face contorting as I fought the urge to start sobbing hysterically. "No. But I will be." I assured her, composing my face.

"Let's go." Carly murmured taking my hand as Wanda led us towards the garage.

As we stepped into the dark tunnel, I didn't dare look back. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to go through with my plan.

But I heard the thump of footsteps behind me. I turned just in time to see his familiar dark eyes before he pulled me to him, our lips meeting more forcefully than anything I'd previously imagined. Unconsciously, my fingers twined in a vice grip into his hair and his arms formed a choke hold around my waist. The feel of him exploded through me and I knew that every bone in my body would ache until I saw him again. I had to win this war. And somehow, it was all the more motivating. I was ready.

With that realization, I slipped wordlessly from his arms. I turned quickly, not daring to look back at his face, and let my fingers slip from his. It was like we were connected by invisible strings and suddenly someone had severed every last one. I was falling through space, a broken marionette.

But I walked on through the darkness, knowing that I was leaving for a reason. And that was him.

Carly and I climbed into the backseat of the car and Wanda took driver. As we raced through the burning foothills of the Arizona desert, I felt the tears finally beginning to fall. I wiped them hastily away until I felt Carly's eyes on me. I looked at her and let the fresh wave of reality hit me. The tears fell faster and she gripped my hand in the seat between us.

We made it to Tucson in record time. Wanda instructed Carly to put the blanket over her and to remain on the floor of the car. She bound my hands and began to tote me towards the 'police' station.

Just outside the sliding doors, she turned to me and hugged me swiftly, composing her face. It was cold and determined as she pulled me through the doors of the Seekers' home. It was easy for me to look sullen, broken, for that was how I felt. This was all part of the plan. My stupid plan.

Wanda spoke urgently to the soul at the counter, waving her hands vaguely. I tuned the conversation out and just watched as the soul's expression went from worry to shock to horror to delight.

The Seeker gestured me forward enthusiastically. Wanda looked back at me, clearly to the point of tears, though I knew she wouldn't reveal her face to the Seeker.

The Seeker led me down a series of steps to the basement where a medical table was set up. Healers stood around the room, having already received the news by walkie talkie. They were thrilled to have a willing patient.

A Healer gestured me to a gurney. She patted my hand as I lied down.

"Don't worry dear. You won't have to suffer any longer. It'll all be over soon." She assured me.

I nodded as she sprayed something in my face. "Goodbye." I muttered as my vision faded to black.

**A/N: **_I DIDN'T DO IT!!! Ok, maybe I did. R&R. And don't worry. Sky isn't lost. I'm not that heartless! She and Jamie will be reunited. Fear not my little children. _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_I don't think I'd ever felt so isolated in my entire life. Trapped in my own subconscious. It was truly hell on earth. Now I remembered why I hated them so much. _

_And then, there was a tiny feeling, a flash of an image at the very back of my mind. Her face, sweet and innocent, could never hurt me. And neither could Siri. They were all innocent in this bigger entity that is this utopian society. This was why I did this, wasn't it? _

_I was going to end this war. And then, I was going to go back to him, even if it killed me. _


	14. Long Live the King

**DISCLAIMER: **_ze Host iz not mine. This chapter is a little dry. Sorry. But don't lose faith. For those of you confused by the last chapter, I will explain everything in time. Sky has been taken over, as you can guess, but she will not remain that way…at least, not in the way you think. Anyway, things will be explained. Don't lose heart. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: **_

_Viva la Vida by Coldplay_

"_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

'_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand."_

Time stopped.

_"Alright Sky. So the first thing you have to know, is that you never use your left foot, got it?" _

_"Wait, but, that seems like a waste. Wouldn't it be smart to take advantage of both feet. One for gas, one for brake?" _

_"No. Believe me. I tried it. Bad idea. Then you get jerky and it's incredibly dangerous. No. Sky, I just want you to shift it into drive and ease on the gas just a little." _

_"I said a little! BRAKE!" _

And then it restarted again.

"I think she is waking up." A small Healer squeaked delightedly, clapping.

The soul inside me stirred. She was confused by the memory I'd given her. It was short and not at all the type of memory she'd been suspecting. She'd been told that the memory would be the one of me being caught or captured or something along those lines. But I had prepared myself. It had taken a great deal of self discipline for me to implant the memory at the forefront of my thoughts. I couldn't allow the soul inside me to see the truth.

Siren Song was her name. Yes. She came from the Singing World. Or planet of the bats. It was hard to decipher from the images she presented the nature of the actual planet. The bats were blind, so all she understood was what she felt and heard. From what I could gather, she'd lived on the See Weed planet and the Fire world as well, neither of which she'd stayed at for very long. She seemed to prefer the singing world to all the others, though it hadn't completely satisfied her. She, like Wanda, had felt limited by the blindness. She didn't try to protect any of her thoughts very hard either. I suspected she'd gotten very used to the See Weed planet and their network of free thoughts, so she didn't think to protect her thoughts from me. I, however, was on my guard the minute we regained consciousness. I had to stay strong and lucid or my plan would crumble.

"Siren Song? Can you hear me? My name is Crystal Sewer." The excited healer tittered in my ear.

Siren Song grunted, shifting uneasily. She wasn't used to my foreign body. Each joint was a new experience, each move of muscle and sinew a new thread pulling at her mental strings. She had to accommodate herself to the sensation of movement.

"Siren Song?"

"I'm awake." She murmured irritably. Obviously my anti-early bird nature had rubbed off on her. She wasn't used to the emotions that radiated from me. I couldn't help but laugh at this in the little corner in my head that I'd been confined to. At least I knew that something about me would affect the little monster in my body. I had to make some sort of _scar_ on her. The underdog strikes back.

"How do you feel?"

"Strange. This girl…has so many…emotions?" Her words came out as more of a question than anything. She obviously wasn't sure of her wording, having picked the words from my basic knowledge. It was strange, hearing my own voice say things that I had not willed it to. I never imagined being without control of my own body. It was like being trapped in a padded room with no sense of touch, no sense of actual being. It was suffocating and incredibly empty, even in the confines of my own constantly buzzing mind.

"Yes, they tend to have that. But she is young, so the emotions will fade. She is the ideal age for implantation. Before you know it, you won't have to worry about her parasitic qualities."

_Parasitic qualities! _ME! They considered me to be a parasite! It felt somehow ironic how we looked at each other so similarly. The souls and the humans were not as different as we all made them out to be. We are so similar in so many ways. It was almost laughable.

Siren Song chuckled.

"Parasite. T-that's funny." She said before her face contorted with confusion. Perfect. My thoughts were secretly poisoning her. All I had to do was stay in my box, feeding my thoughts and emotions through the mail slot I'd left open.

"Funny?" Crystal Sewer asked curiously as Siren Song sat up and opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, assaulted by the images of the room. She'd spent a long time on the Singing Planet, so the sense of sight was abrupt and dazzling to her. It dazzled me too, and it took me a moment to adjust to the light. Crystal Sewer stood next to the familiar gurney, her bright silver rimmed eyes staring at us curiously. She had a kind face, as most healers did. Both Siren Song and I felt an immediate comfort with her. I knew that if Siren Song were to feel the pressure of me on her conscience, she would turn to Crystal Sewer. I couldn't blame her. Everyone agreed that I could be a hand full. I was just so damn stubborn. Luckily, it coincided with my plans.

"No…not funny. Ah, um…I'm not sure. Her thoughts were very scattered. It's hard to locate what to say…what is what…" Siren Song trailed off unsurely, gripping the side of the gurney for support. She wasn't used to Earth gravity. Her limbs felt heavy in comparison to the 'bat wings' she'd once had.

"That is understandable. It is difficult for some to accustom to their new host." Crystal Sewer patted her hand gently—my hand—our hand.

"Yes, yes, I just need to adjust." Siren Song muttered, though we both knew that her words were uncertain. She could feel my viper influence at the very back of her mind, and the satisfaction this brought me was enough to intoxicate.

s w i t z e r l a n d

"It's good to see you again, Siren Song." Crystal Sewer welcomed her with a bright smile weeks later. She pulled open her apartment door to let her in. Siren Song grinned and hugged the thin woman, entering graciously.

"How have you been doing, adjusting to Schuyler?" She asked, sitting on her couch and gesturing to an armchair for Siren Song to sit in. She sat tentatively. I'd come to notice that Siren Song was a very delicate and fearful girl. She used my body in a much shyer and innocent way. She was quiet and didn't speak out of turn and she was not nearly as strong as I was, mentally. She wasn't used to the well worked muscles in my body; if anything, she felt clunky with them. She also walked with a grace that I didn't think my body was capable of. I had to admit I was insanely jealous.

"She's very pointed." Siren Song volunteered. "Though her presence is not as prevalent as she thinks it is, she is still like pins on my skin."

Mentally I choked on her words.

_Not as prevalent as I think. You know that I am bitch-slapping you to kingdom come. _

_**I don't want to seem needy. **_

_-snort- Needy. As if. You are straight up lying to her. You are one step from disappearing yourself. You know you might as well have another head attached to your body. _

_**Stop. **_

___Make me. _

_**Please, just stop. It's not as if I've done anything to harm you. Why do you have to be so mean? Why can't you just disappear like every other human? **_

_You don't get it, do you? I have to be mean. It's my "nature", remember. _

_**I don't believe that. **_

__I stopped, a little awestruck. _You don't believe it? _

_**No. I don't. I live here with you. I can see you're not as mean as you make yourself out to be. **_

___Well aren't we insightful. _

"I see. Well, it will take time. Schuyler came to us a willing patient. I have faith that her hold on this world will fade. She'd been through a lot, as far as the story goes. What do you know of her memories?" Crystal Sewer asked, dragging us both from the conversation.

Siren Song paused uncertainly. "She hasn't allowed me much in the way of memories. She's provided everything she remembers of her first five years of life, but after that…it's black. A void. My guess is that the memories are very painful. She may have built a mental block over time, wishing not to remember them."

_That's what you think. _

"I understand. Well, that's perfectly alright. Do what you can. You are young yet. Schuyler will fade with time and then you can live your life."

Siren Song fidgeted uncertainly. "She prefers Sky."

Crystal Sewer stirred uneasily. "Do you talk to her, Siren Song?"

Siren Song looked like she'd been caught pulling a cookie out of the cookie jar. "Ah. Yes, I-I do."

s w i t z e r l a n d

_**She's so nice. I hate myself for lying to her. **_

___As you should. _

_**Why are you always so sarcastic? **_

___That really is my nature. _

_**Makes sense. **_

___I have a question for you. _

_**What is that? **_

___Why do you allow me to push you around? Why do you have so much faith in me? Of all the souls I've known, most would try and stifle a human in them as much as possible. And for you it would be an easy job. I am a young and impressionable mind. You could easily stomp me out with no effort on your part whatsoever. _

_**I don't think that is a very fair thing to do. On some level, I feel for you. I can feel how much you've lost, especially with your parents…and something else. I understand why you've hated us so long. It's hard to hate such a kind human such as yourself. I don't want to be the monster you've made me out to be.**_

___That's naïve. You know that if they knew you weren't trying to suppress me, they'd take you out and put you somewhere else. Or they'd send you to another planet. And most likely I'd be discarded. _

_**All the more reason to lie to Crystal Sewer. I don't like it, but I don't want to become a bigger monster by default. **_

___I see. But just by allowing me to live, you've become one of the greatest monsters they can imagine. _

_**We're not that dark. **_

___Wanna bet? _

_**Stop it. **_

___I just tell it like it is, Siri. _

_**Why do you call me that? **_

___It's a nickname. Siren Song is such a mouthful. Besides, Siri is a better name if you ask me. _

_**Siri…I like it. **_

___How did you get your name anyway? _

_**While I was on the singing planet, I was known to have the most beautiful 'voice'. The Bats would flock to me just to hear me sing. It was the reason I loved that planet most of all the ones I'd been on. Music is my passion. Singing is my forte. **_

___How come you don't sing here? _

_**I don't know that I can. I don't really know how. It's different here on earth. The vocal chords are strange and harder to control. Then there are specifics like notes and rests and such. I'm not used to so many rules. **_

___You don't always have to obey the rules. That's what makes things interesting. _

_**Only a human would say such a thing. **_

___So you do stereotype. _

_**Be quiet. **_

___Don't go all high and mighty on me, Siri. You know you're just like everyone else. _

_**Stop. Just stop. **_

___Don't try to make yourself seem better than them for my sake. I know in the end I'll just disappear. Don't you see? I've accepted it. _

_**You're lying to me. **_

___They always said I was a terrible liar. _

_**You don't want to disappear. Why have you given yourself up if you don't want to disappear? **_

___They told you. All I have is lost. I don't want to live in a world where I'm the only one of my kind left. _

_**You're still lying. **_

___Shut up. _

_**What are you hiding, Sky? **_

___Shut up. _

_**What aren't you telling me? What do you WANT, Schuyler? **_

___My name is Sky. _

_**Don't skirt around the question. **_

___Leave me alone. _

_**Fine. If you really want to disappear, I'll let you. **_

__All went silent. She'd locked me in my little box and thrown away the key. No matter how much I pushed and shoved at her mind, she kept her thoughts trained elsewhere: on the road, on the groceries, on the television. She was a more formidable opponent than I thought. She was very sure of herself. She could hold me at bay if she wanted to and she was succeeding. I felt like a toppled king. I'd been the one in control and then suddenly she decided she had the power. She shoved me into the shallows and forced me into a small corner. My space was infinitely small and infinitely huge and I knew I was utterly alone. She had the power, I realized, and I didn't.

I don't think I'd ever felt so isolated in my entire life. Trapped in my own subconscious. It was truly hell on earth. Now I remembered why I hated them so much.

And then, there was a tiny feeling, a flash of an image at the very back of my mind. Her face, sweet and innocent, could never hurt me. And neither could Siri. They were all innocent in this bigger entity that is this utopian society. This was why I did this, wasn't it?

I was going to end this war. And then, I was going to go back to him, even if it killed me.

**A/N: **_So, this was shorter than expected, but whatevs. I don't like it all that much, but next chapter will be more interesting. I just had to show her transition. R&R. The more you review, the more motivated I am to write. _

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_Who is he?" She screamed, punching her hand against the tiled wall. The skin on her knuckles ripped and blood began to drip down her fingers, mixing with the shower water. _

**He is none of your business. **

"_What aren't you telling me, Sky? What are your motives?" Siri yelled, her fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. _

_My thoughts were smug. _**Do you really want to know, Siri? Because you're not going to like it. And to be honest, my telling you could get us both killed. I'm trusting you to understand, Siri. I'm in love with him. And if you do ANYTHING to hurt him, I swear that you will regret it for the rest of your lives.**

"_Fine. Tell me. I think I deserve to know." _

**Yes. You do. **


	15. The Show Must Go On

**DISCLAIMER: **_Host is not mine. Darn. Alright, I know some of you are impatient to discover what Switzerland means. And that explanation comes in the next chapter. I know, it's torturing you. But that is what I do. You know you love it. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_The Show Must Go On by Queen_

"_Another hero - another mindless crime._

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime._

_Hold the line!_

_Does anybody want to take it anymore?_

_The Show must go on!_

_The Show must go on!_

_Inside my heart is breaking,_

_My make-up may be flaking,_

_But my smile, still, stays on!"_

_**Will you stop worrying? **_

___Sorry if stepping into the lions den makes me twitchy. _

_**It's not like I have anything to worry about.**_

___No. You don't. They just pack you up in your tube and ship you to no man's land. As for me, I get stuck in a trash compacter somewhere with the rest of yesterday's leftover Kung Po chicken. _

_**You're being ridiculous. **_

___Isn't that kind of my job? I'm the little voice of reason in the back of your head. "Don't do it Siri! You know you'll get into trouble." _My tone was mocking and persistent as she stepped through the sliding doors into the Seeker's department. Siri had drawn sketches of the places I'd given her images of. They were all hideouts that Carly and I had found ourselves at over the years. Of course, this was all only to keep the Seekers occupied. But Siri didn't know this. I was feeding her false information, making her believe that she'd discovered it on her own. I felt guilty for it, for Siri was a truly kind soul, but this was my plan and I was going to follow through with it.

"I have some information. I called about it earlier." Siri said, setting the drawings on the counter.

"Name?" The Seeker asked cordially, tapping at the touch-screen monitor before him.

"Siren Song."

"Ah, yes." The Seeker lit up with delight, picking up the sketches off the table. "Do you know the exact locations of these places? Were you able to discern it from your host's memories?" He asked, rifling through the thick paper quicker than a whip.

"For some of them. May I?" Siri asked patiently, holding her hands out for the drawings. He handed them to her and she picked a few out. "I believe this one is north of Washington and this one is in Lexington, Kentucky. And then this one is in Brookings, South Dakota. And this one Jackson Hole. The rest I don't know." Siri shrugged, laying the papers flat and pushing them back towards the Seeker. He nodded sagely, accepting them and filing them in a few swift movements. I had to commend him; he was very good at his job.

"Thank you. This will be a great help to us." The Seeker's answer was genuine. It was truly hard to hate them. Such completely innocent and friendly faces were easy to like.

"It's my pleasure." Siri confirmed, patting the counter and turning on her heel to exit.

_**Are you happy? We're out now. **_

___No. You told him where I lived. _

_**Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Be a good soul and do my duty according to my species? **_

___You know it's wrong. Don't hide behind duty and all that shit. _

_**You're vulgar. **_

___Really? It took you a month to notice that? _

_**Do you ever stop talking? **_

___Do you always answer a question with a question? _

_**I'm not going to play this game with you. **_

___You already are, whether you like it or not. _I let a single image slip through my barriers and into her conscience: long silky brown hair and similarly bright brown eyes, a face not so different from my own and a smile that could make your heart break, a laugh so infectious your sides would split, and a general warmth that radiated from her tall frame. Carly. I'd allowed Siri to witness my sister under the pretense that she was gone and there was nothing left to hide of her, save the last couple of days before my departure from the caves. It was easier lying with Carly because she'd been gone for so long. If I'd been forced to do it with Jamie or Wanda or Melanie I don't think I could've brought myself to conjure up the images without giving myself away.

_**You play dirty. **_

___Why thank you. I try. _

_**This is not funny Sky. Why do you keep showing me her? It's painful, knowing that it's our fault she's gone. **_

___Punishment. Spitefulness. General need to annoy you. Take your pick. _

_**You're impossible. **_

__She ignored me for the ride home. She'd taken to ignoring me quite a lot as of late. It was frustrating because when she did that I was again lost in my little black box. I felt trapped and confined. I would say it was claustrophobic, but I suppose there would have to be a space for me to be claustrophobic in. I had no space. It was like astral projection, only I wasn't going anywhere. I was rooted by invisible mental ropes to my body. I couldn't control any movement my body made. It was so disconcerting, not having any control. It was like watching a movie that you are starring in, but you don't actually know what is going to happen. You're sitting in the audience, watching yourself creep up behind a mass murderer when one of his lackeys comes up behind you. You scream in your seat to alert yourself of the danger, but the movie screen you can't hear you and instead gets stabbed in the back.

When Siri arrived back at her little apartment, she settled in for dinner. Her days were dull and even she knew it. The television held little interest and though the shower often helped her clear her head, she usually had little else to do. She'd taken to reading a lot, but the stories in the soul books were not nearly as interesting as the ones I was surreptitiously feeding her when she wasn't paying attention. I spun her stories of books I'd read and things I'd lived and I attempted to paint vivid mental pictures for each of the stories. Before she knew it, Siri was enraptured with my storytelling and she was constantly asking for more.

Today was going to be one of those days.

Siri sighed exasperatedly as she turned off the television and tossed the remote on the couch. She grunted, clearly bored, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me a story, Sky." She muttered, finally giving in though I could tell she hated herself for it.

_Okay. _I paused for dramatic effect. _Once upon a time there was a girl. She was not especially pretty or smart or athletic or talented. Once upon a time there was a girl, who, despite being of no particular significance, fell in love. _My well of old memories was dry so now I had to ad lib. I just hoped my mask of words would not reveal too much. I couldn't afford to get cocky. Lives were on the line. _And once upon a time there was a boy who was of no particular significance. And he fell in love. It started off fairly simply. Girl meets boy, boy meets girl, and all that jazz. Even in her darkest time, when the boy knew nothing of the girl other than that she was lost and alone, he helped her. And when the girls past came back to haunt her, the boy still stayed by her side. Even when that past threatened their very lives did the boy stay with her, until death do they part. But then, when her country called her to war, though she wanted to stay with the boy, she knew she had to answer. So she left the boy, knowing that at least she would be saving him if she saved her country. _I paused, trying to gauge Siri's thoughts. _But then the girl was captured and tortured. She didn't tell the enemy anything because she knew it would endanger the boy. This went on for weeks until one day the girl reasoned with her captors. She told them that the war didn't have to happen. They listened and agreed. But they both knew that the war would happen anyway. So they worked together to keep it from being a bloody war so that the girl could get back to the boy and they could live happily ever after. The end. _

_**That was an…interesting story. **_

___Not my best, I'll grant you that. _

_**Who is the boy? **_

___It's just a story, Siri. _

_**But you…I don't…never mind. **_

__I could tell Siri was frustrated. She was trying to decipher the meaning behind my story, but she came up flat. I'd given her no clues or inclination that there was even a single boy in my life. She was uncertain and I knew she suspected I was hiding a lot. I was indeed. I was hiding almost three months of my life from her until the time was right. Siri was smart and she was good and I knew that given more time I could trust her. She had a soul, pardon the pun, and she would not condemn my entire family just so that the Seekers could sniff out the rest of the humans. I could reason with her. The war didn't have to be bloody. We just had to work together, as one.

Siri had resolved on a shower to clear her head. She couldn't easily do it with me there, but what can you do? She was able to quell the thoughts that I'd dredged up with my story and replace them with insignificant shallow thoughts. She thought of the weather, of schoolwork, of television shows and track meets. I too allowed my thoughts to drift. It was relaxing to at least feel the warmth of the water fall in glistening tendrils down our skin. That was one plus to the horrible confinement I'd subjected myself too: I could still feel. If I didn't have that, well I didn't have anything now did I?

I allowed myself, for only a moment, to think of Jamie. At first it was just his hands. I was partial to his big hands, for I knew they could hold me in place and anchor me to the world with him. I missed those hands swallowing my own smaller ones up. Next was his hair. Dark and wild, I missed being able to tousle it, as lame as it sounded. His face was next, as expected, and I immediately fell pray to the memory of his dark never-ending eyes. I wished to fall into them again, endlessly falling…falling…falling.

My barrier slipped just an inch and the image floated unintentionally into Siri's mind. At first I didn't realize it until I heard Siri gasp in recognition. Panic filled me up and I locked myself away in iron walls immediately, knowing I'd really screwed up this time. I was playing with fire. I shouldn't have been so foolish, but I'd missed him so much. It had been a whole month since I'd left and my heart ached to see him again, to touch him, to hear his voice if only for a moment.

"Who is he?" She screamed, punching her hand against the tiled wall. The skin on her knuckles ripped and blood began to drip down her fingers, mixing with the shower water.

_He is none of your business. _I stated with more conviction than I felt.

"What aren't you telling me, Sky? What are your motives?" Siri yelled, her fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. I didn't realize my stories and thoughts had been torturing her so much, though on some level I couldn't deny the truth. She was intensely curious and I knew she was tired of being out of the loop.

My thoughts were smug. _Do you really want to know, Siri? Because you're not going to like it. And to be honest, my telling you could get us both killed. I'm trusting you to understand, Siri. I'm in love with him. And if you do ANYTHING to hurt him, I swear that you will regret it for the rest of your lives._

"Fine. Tell me. I think I deserve to know."

_Yes. You do._

s w i t z e r l a n d

"You're crazy."

_What's your point? _

"I don't see how you convinced them of anything. How could this possibly work?"

_You don't know me as well as you think._

"Well obviously! You've been hiding everything from me all this time. How could I not have seen it? This is so much more than I bargained for. I don't want to get involved in a war Sky. Especially if I'm supposed to be on one side but you're dragging me onto the other."

_You don't have to do anything. This is my job. You won't like what I am going to try and do, but I have to do it. _

"What are you going to try and do?" Siri asked suspiciously, throwing her toothbrush into the cup angrily.

_In time, Siri. I need a little more time to prepare. I can't let anything go wrong. _

"What possessed you to come up with this ludicrous plan?" Siri shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_You really can't guess? _

"It's him, isn't it?" She asked me, feeling stupid.

_Yes. This is all for him, Siri. It's for my family. We deserve a choice. We deserve a chance. Life may not be a stage, but the show must go on. This isn't going to be a fairytale, I know. But I'm going to try and get it as close to one as possible. _

_**You're delusional. **_

___Maybe. But I'm also stubborn. There's no talking me out of this. _

_**Why am I not surprised?**_

__I paused, guilt filling me up if just for a moment. _I'm sorry it was you I had to drag into this. I do consider you a friend. _

Siri was touched. "Thank you. That means a lot, coming from a barbaric human." She laughed at her words, shaking her head.

_You can't judge a book by its cover. _

_**Obviously. **_

**A/N: **So again, really short. I'm trying to keep them short because I just don't have enough time these days to make them very long. I'm doing my best. Bare with me.

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_I'm sorry. I have no choice. _

_**What're you…**_

_Don't you get it? He is mine and I am his and that is all that matters. No matter what happens to us, body and soul, that will not fade. I love him and he loves me and not you, not a Seeker, not anyone can take that away from us. I'm sorry Siri. But this body is mine and I want it back. _


	16. Taking Back Control

**DISCLAIMER: **_Host not mine. This chapter failed for me. But I had to get it out, or it never would have gotten done. Sorry. Btw, I lied. No reveal Switzerland yet. Next chapter. Promise. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_Taking Back Control by Sparta _

"_All these words concede_

_All these wasted seeds _

_Don't let it go_

_We're taking back control_

_The future needs_

_All these wasted seeds_

_Don't let it go_

_We're taking back control."_

"Why are you so sullen? I'm getting your favorite. Bacon!" Siri encouraged me, shaking the bacon in her hands enticingly. I'd been unusually quiet as of late, she'd noted and she was unnerved. I was always fairly talkative: in fact, I'd not given her a moment of peace since we'd awoken on that little gurney. She'd taken to talking incessantly just to get a response out of me. It wasn't working particularly well, as my responses had diminished to grunts and mental squirming.

"Answer me Sky!"

_You do realize you're talking to yourself in a public place right?_

"Finally!" Siri exclaimed, throwing the bacon into the cart. The butcher looked at her as though something was wrong. The look on his face was concerned, his kind brow knitting together.

_Keep it down._

_**Fine. But you have to talk to me. You can't keep moping around. What happened to this plan of yours? Why haven't you made your first move? You've just been sitting around in my head. You're scaring me. What is your first move anyway? You're fading Sky. I can tell. **_

__A pulse of fear went through me and I felt Siri stiffen in response. _I've been trying. It's not working Siri! I'm afraid! _I pleaded, suddenly very aware of my presence in relation to hers in our body. Indeed, I felt smaller, like the little metaphorical cardboard box I'd been living in was suddenly the size of a pin. No matter how much I poked and prodded and screamed and fought, the space I occupied only seemed to get smaller. I felt as though I was missing something, like amnesia or Alzheimer's had hit me. My memory was slipping, my capacity for emotion dying away. Part of me didn't care anymore if I was fading away. Part of me had accepted that I was trapped here and there was no getting out.

_**SKY! Stop! Calm down! You can't think like that. I will go back to the caves before you die. Whatever your plan is, it's not worth letting yourself go. **_

___Oh, but it is Siri! I have to try. I can't give up. I won't. I know this will work. I just have to try harder. _

Siri sighed, exasperated and began dumping random boxes of cookies and crackers into her cart, not really paying attention to what she was doing. She was irritated and concerned. I could see that my emotions had marked her, colored her perceptions. I almost felt guilty, having infected her as I had. We infected each other, poisons on both spectrums. It was so ironic; I could have barked a laugh given a voice to laugh with. I missed the ability to speak, to move, to have any measure of control.

_**You're so…insufferable. **_

_Oh, thanks. It's great to know what you REALLY think of me. _

_**Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself? I hurt for you. I can't let you fade. Do you know how guilty I would feel, knowing I let some poor boys only love DIE when I could have saved her? **_

__Guilt flashed through me and I felt my thoughts quiver to keep from getting upset. I had to control my thoughts better. I couldn't reveal my complete motives, not even to Siri. She still didn't know the location of the caves or the details of my plan, and it would stay that way until I could make my move. _I know. I know. I'm trying. I won't fade. I just…I need more time. _

_**You've had plenty of time Sky! It's been a month that you've been trapped in here. What are you trying to do Schuyler? What are you preparing for? You can't keep this up. I'm so scared for you. I can't let this happen. Don't you understand? You are part of me and I can't let you disappear. You're the closest thing I've ever had to real family. **_

___Siri…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…_

_**NO! Of course you didn't. You didn't consider that the consequences of your actions might hurt me emotionally too. It wasn't that you didn't mind risking me as a soul, because you knew that I would never be harmed by another soul. You didn't consider that I might actually learn to care for you. That I might worry for you. That I might actually want to help you in the end. **_

__I hovered in stunned silence for a single moment, struggling to find words. _Siri. I didn't think. I'm sorry. _

_**I don't care if you're sorry! **_She slammed a tub of ice cream into the cart, charging towards the self-check out. She marked off the items one by one, confirming the inventory check before bagging them and piling them in her strong arms. She'd been pleased by my strength because it meant she didn't have to go for more than one grocery run from the car into her apartment. _**Get your butt into gear, Sky. You can't mope around any longer. Do you want to see Jamie again? **_

__I shocked to life at the mention of his name. The image of his face flickered into my mind and I perked up, reveling in the memory. For a moment I let his dark eyes consume me, falling, falling through space until I was caught again by his face. It kept me grounded. He was the only thing keeping me from falling off this earth completely. I'd made a promise to get back to him, didn't I? I promised I wouldn't disappear. I promised him that I would never let go.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY? What are you thinking? How could you possibly believe this would work? Sky, you can't do this! I won't let you!" _

_"Jamie, I've already decided. You're not going to stop me. I've already talked to Wanda, Melanie, and Carly. They all agreed it might work. I have to try, don't you see? I can't go on like this…we can't go on like this. Don't we deserve to have a normal human life? The lives that the souls have stolen away from us?" I pleaded, standing from where I sat on the mattress and moving to stand directly in front of Jamie, our eyes locked obstinately. _

_"No. I can't let you do this. This is insane, Sky! You'll get killed. They'll know. And Wanda, what about her? What if they put a Seeker in you, what then? What if you die? What if you fade away?" Jamie ranted, taking my shoulders and shaking me violently, his eyes blazing in fury. _

_"Nothing is going to happen to me Jamie!" _

_"You don't know that. Not for sure! You don't know anything. I can't let you disappear!" He yelled, his long fingers curling around my arms and squeezing. It felt as though my hands were going numb. _

_"You won't change my mind." I stated surely, my lip quivering. I knew the tears were seconds from spilling down my freckled cheeks. _

_"You're not going. That's final." _

_"No, I am. There's nothing you can do to change my mind." I stated stoically, feeling the salty droplets falling feather light down the apples of my cheeks. _

_Jamie growled and pushed me against the wall more violently than I would have ever expected. My shoulders ground painfully into the rock and I felt my skin break a little, blood bubbling at the tips of my shoulder blades. I cried out in pain, the tears flowing more freely now. Jamie's hands gripped me far too tight and I felt pinpricks in the tips of my fingers signaling that they were not getting enough blood. "I-I'm sorry Jamie. I have to do this." I squeaked through the sobs that wrecked through my chest. The pain in my shoulders and hands meant little. _

_Abruptly his hands were gone and he was taking two long strides to the mattress. I watched through blurred vision as he stood stationary for just a moment, his fists clenching and unclenching until his knees buckled. He fell forward onto them, his hands bracing his forward fall. His untamed dark hair hid his face from my view, though it was clear by his trembling frame that he was holding back sobs. _

_I crossed to him and knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Jamie. Please…please don't be angry with me." I squeaked, my hand tentative. I wasn't sure he wanted me to touch him at that moment. _

_He pulled me into a drowning hug, clutching me to his chest like he never wanted to let me go. I felt like this is what my stuffed animals used to feel when I hugged them. His hand held my head into the hollow of his neck securely, forcefully. I was so surprised it took me a moment to respond. When I regained my composure, I buried my head in his chest, trying to stifle the sobs my body felt the need to exude. "You have to promise me. Promise me you won't leave me." _

_I nodded vigorously. I hated seeing him this way. I hated that I had to leave him. I hated the thought of letting him down, of breaking the promise I was about to make. "I promise. I promise you a million times over. I won't leave you. I can't." I stated with conviction, clutching his shirt for dear life. _

_We sat like that in silence for a moment, both calming from our outbursts. _

_"Are you afraid?" He asked me, pulling back and brushing back my tear-soaked hair. _

_I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'm terrified." _

_"Don't be…don't be afraid. You made me a promise and you have to keep your promise, so you have nothing to be afraid of." Jamie assured me, though we both knew that his words sounded false. _

_"Your logic is strange grasshopper." I murmured, chuckling sadly. He laughed quietly, his hands moving to my cheeks. I leaned into them, finding solace in the calloused finger tips. I closed my eyes to absorb the feeling, letting it consume me. He placed butterfly kisses on my eyelids, the apples of my cheeks, and finally my lips. _

_I broke away, lifting my hand, thumb up. He smiled, linking his fingers with mine and we began to play. _

I snapped back from my flashback with a sudden fervor. If my body could react, adrenaline would be pumping anew through my veins.

_I'm ready. _

_**What?**_

__Siri asked, suddenly alert to my presence. She knew I'd slipped into my memories and had at least allowed me that sanctuary. She pulled into her lot, suddenly very conscious of me and what I was doing. My new found passion made her uneasy and suddenly very afraid of my motives.

_Siri, I'm ready. It's time to let me take over. _

_**What are you talking about Sky? You're not making sense. **_

___I have a boy to get back to. _

_**What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to—**_

___I want my body back, Siri. _

_**What does this have to do with Jamie? **_

_I'm sorry. I have no choice._

_**What're you…**_

_Don't you get it? He is mine and I am his and that is all that matters. No matter what happens to us, body and soul that will not fade. I love him and he loves me and not you, not a Seeker, not anyone can take that away from us. I'm sorry Siri. But this body is mine and I want it back._

_**SKY! **_

s w i t z e r l a n d

The grocery bags dropped from my arms, cans and boxes spilling out onto the pavement. I heard eggs crack as a bottle of fruit juice crushed the carton. The sound of the plastic bags rustling with the wind caught my attention and my eyes were brought abruptly down to the fallen groceries before me. My fingers tingled as I moved them and my hair tickled my neck as it blew in the wind.

_Oh, my god. _

_**WHAT DID YOU DO??? **_

___Holy shit! You're still here! _

_**OF COURSE I AM! WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW DID I GET STUCK BACK HERE? **_

__She sounded panicked. I felt guilty for that. _I don't know. I don't understand. I just…knew I could do it. And then I did it. I'm sorry…this was part of the plan though. _

_**THIS was part of your plan. Didn't you think if you'd have told me it would have been easier? I told you I would help you Sky. Why didn't you tell me? **_

___Because I had to work things out on my own, Siri. Otherwise it wouldn't have worked. _

_**Pick up the groceries stupid. **_

___Oh, yeah, right. _I hurriedly gathered up the groceries, tossing the ruined stuff into the trash compactor on the side of the building. I was infinitely thrilled by the feel of the world around me. In those brief moments that I ran to the elevator, I relished in the feel of the air on my skin, the feeling of each muscle movement. It was heaven. I'd missed this for so long, the feeling of being in control. I had to have this, I had to know I was connected to the world by more than just a sliver of a thread.

I had a mission. And now it was time to get back. But first I had to check something.

The elevator dinged and the sliding doors creaked open. I charged down the hallway, pulling Siri's keys from my back pocket. I jammed them excitedly into the lock, bursting through the front door like a juggernaut. Regardless of my need for them, I dumped the groceries on the floor and ran straight for the bathroom, leaving the apartment door wide open.

I stood before the mirror, turning my head left and right, eyes upturned towards the light. I was looking for the tell tale sign, the one I'd always feared, but now I strove for.

There it was.

It glittered around my pupil, the silver glass mirror beyond my irises. I still looked like a soul. For all intents and purposes, I was one.

And I'd just won us the war.

"It's time to go home Siri. It's time for you to meet Jamie. It's time for the hiding to end."

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_My flashlight searched through the darkness, my eyes suspicious and determined. The ridge cast a shadow for a mile in all directions and there was no chance of identifying the source of the noise. I knew I shouldn't have camped here. _

"_Who is there?" I called hostilely, my flashlight glare moving frantically through the night. _

"_Sky?" All fear dissipated at the sound of his voice. Before I knew it, his arms had surrounded me and he was kissing me as though he hadn't seen me for a lifetime. I dropped my flashlight, responding with the same assurance. _

_Somehow, for me, it had felt longer than that. _


	17. Missed You

**DISCLAIMER: **_do dee do dee do. I'm SOOOOO sorry. I have so long abandoned my beloved Switzerland. You have permission to throw stones at me, though then it will never get done. This is a particularly long chapter. I felt inspiration return to me with the beginning of break, so I've spent a lot of dedicated time to this. I hope you enjoy it! I've decided to screw the playlist and give the song I feel best fits the chapter in the moment I write it. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_See You Again by Miley Cyrus_

"_I've got a way of knowing,_

_When something is right,_

_I feel like I must have known you,_

_In another life,_

_Cause I felt this deep connection,_

_When you looked in my eyes,_

_Now I can't wait to see you again."_

_**This is a bad idea. **_

__"You think everything is a bad idea." I pointed out as I ran my hands caressingly over the leather of the seat. It was probably the most beautiful motorcycle on the lot: zero to sixty in three seconds with tires that could withstand the searing desert heat at even the highest speed; it just happened to be in my favorite color, a deep vibrant blue. My fingertips grazed the cool of the stainless steel and a smile broke out on my face. I could have sworn that anyone watching me would see a twinkle in my brown eyes.

_**What about that one by the display? It's so much bigger and it looks far more stable. **_

__I rolled my eyes. "No way. It's a Harley. Too big. And too flashy. We need something small and speedy enough to whip through the dust in a split second if we need it. We need a Kawasaki. Besides, I like this one better." I stroked the handlebars, trying desperately to contain the gleeful smile that threatened to spill over my features.

I swung my leg over the bike, planting my hands firmly on the handlebars. I revved the inactive engine, imagining the purr of power. The handles fit to my hands as though my hands belonged there. The seat was comfortable and big enough to fit two people, which was exactly how I wanted it. It was small enough that it could move quickly and it was on and off road material, so I wouldn't have to worry about the tires and impact suspension. The bike would survive the trials I was about to put it through.

"It looks like it's made for you." The dealer walked up to me with a genial smile, hugging a clipboard to his chest. The soul was short but fit. He reminded me a little of Tom Cruise in his early days, pre Katie-Holmes era.

"Feels like I too." I responded with an equally jovial smile. I glanced at the bike between my hands, the smirk on my face clearly portraying that the bike would not return to the lot once I drove it out. "I'm here for a trade in." I said finally, lifting my eyes unwillingly from the motorcycle.

"I thought so." The soul said knowingly, glancing back at the car I'd drove to the lot in. It was a measly Sedan. It would do me no good through the desert and it sure as hell wouldn't get me back in the time I wanted to make. I needed a fast vehicle that needed very little gasoline to make a long trip. The motorcycle was the obvious option and it was too perfect for me to describe.

"I'll just need the registration and then I can hand over the motorcycle. No other strings attached." The soul, whose name I identified from his name tag was Silver Wings, held out the clipboard in his hands. He scribbled at the top of the form quickly in slanting handwriting before passing the form to me. I pulled the registration for the car out of my pocket and handed it to him before signing Siri's name at the bottom of the form.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." I grinned, passing back the clipboard. That was the great thing about the soul monetary system. It wasn't even socialist. It was so much better because money didn't actually exist. Everyone played their part and incidentally everyone got everything they ever wanted or needed. That is the system we humans needed. In a way, the caves were like that now. Maybe all we needed was a swift kick in the teeth to make us see the error of our ways. GO TEAM!

He handed me the keys to the Kawasaki and I handed my keys over. He skipped off to take in my car to the body shop, most likely to spruce it up. It needed a good clean. Neither Siri nor I was very interested in keeping the car up to par. I turned back to the motorcycle, picking up the sleek black helmet off the very back of the seat. I straddled the bike, pulling the helmet over my head and slamming the visor over my eyes.

_**Oh, this is such a bad idea. **_

___Honestly! You have no faith whatsoever in me. I can handle myself fine. _

_**Your words of reassurance mean nothing in a motorcycle accident. **_

___You'll be fine. _I sighed exasperatedly before sticking the keys into the ignition and turning. The motorcycle revved to life. I checked the bags I'd already secured to the back of the bike before kicking back the brake and revving the gas.

The bike took off out of the lot and into the street. I felt Siri squirm uneasily in the back of my mind. I laughed as I swerved in around car after car, leaning forward over the handlebars. I sped past pedestrians on the sidewalk, my laughs barely reaching the air beyond my helmet. It felt good to speed through the streets the wind pressed against my leather riding jacket and jeans. Again I wished to feel the air flow through my hair, but I knew that it would ease Siri more if I continued to wear the helmet. Besides, if I made it home without a helmet, Carly would probably have murdered me.

_I have to make a few quick stops. We need supplies before we head north. _I told Siri who acknowledged the mission with a tiny squeak. Note to self: never take Siri on a motorbike when she gets a new body.

I came to a stop finally at a gas station just on the fringes of the interstate. I vowed to fill up my tank to the brim and then even fill another two gallon jug for safe keeping. I strapped the jug to the back of the bike when I'd finished with it and pulled out my bag from the box in the seat. I had three bags, one which would stay in the box and the other two which were tied to either side of the back of the seat. I had to pack as much supplies as possible. With the motorcycle I could easily make the original two week trip to the caves a two hour one. I went into the gas station and pooled together an array of foods that would last me the night. It was already late, but I resolved that I wouldn't try to find the actual caves today. It would make a nice morning surprise tomorrow to greet my family.

When I'd filled up my bags with some goodies that I knew Jamie would enjoy, I packed them up and took off again down the road. I exited onto the nearly empty interstate and was off on my journey home.

_**You're very peppy today. **_Siri noted about twenty minutes into the ride.

_I'm going home. _I merely responded, unable to contain the smile that threatened to break my face in half. Everything was going as planned and within the next twenty four hours I would be with Jamie and the rest of my family again. What more could a girl ask for?

_**You really do love him, don't you? But you're only sixteen. **_

___There's not a time limit on love. It's not like puberty. It's not like you hit a certain age and bam you're eligible to fall in love. It's not like turning twenty-one so you can start drinking legally. It's not like turning eighteen so you can legally vote. It's not like your fiftieth birthday when you're finally "over the hill". _

_**Okay, okay. You've made your point. **_

___How old are you? In human years approximately? _

_**That's a good question. I have no idea. I might guess somewhere around ninety years old, though I can't be sure the transfer. I might be six hundred. **_

___Wow. And you've never fallen in love? _

_**Ah, um, no. You must understand, Sky, that love didn't exactly exist for us souls until we came here. So, no, I've never fallen in love. **_

___Wow. Sucks to be you. That just goes to further prove my point. No matter what your age you can still fall in love. However, lucky for you, you are part of the human world now and so love is an option. And whatever your real age may be, you can still fall in love. _I realized that my logic sounded very childish, but I knew it to be true. I was delighted by this realization and I revved the engine just a little as though to prove my point.

_**You are such a strange girl. **_

_I know, but that is why you love me. _I stated with assurance, my mouth twitching with a smirk.

_**Yes. Yes, I do love you. That's what I get for coming to Earth. Love. It's such a complicated thing. **_

___So it's multi-faceted. Deal with it. You're stuck with me and my looooovvvveeee. _I teased.

_**-sigh- I know. Sucks to be me. **_I didn't miss the sarcasm in her tone.

_This is one awesome day. _

_**You know, I'm beginning to feel a little cynical because you are just TOO cheery. It's a little scary. Who are you and what have you done with the masochistic cynic I knew as Sky? **_

___I'm in LOOOOVVVVEEEE!!! _I could have sung it to the clouds and back. If only the motorcycle could fly.

s w i t z e r l a n d

The ride to the desert checkpoint was far longer than I wanted. It was a mere two hours from Tucson to the little landmark by the interstate that told me to begin my trek through the desert, but it felt much longer than that. I considered forgoing my plan to surprise them in the morning and instead just barge into the caves guns blazing so to speak. But that was very anticlimactic and I wanted to have a great welcome when I got home. I didn't want everyone to be roused from sleep in the pajamas with red eyes to greet me. They'd be grouchy and I'd be left feeling as though I'd built up my return far too much.

Yes, I was impatient, but not impatient enough to lose the storybook feeling my life had suddenly given me. I was ready for my happy ending, though my story was so very much NOT over. I had so much to do in the coming months and all of it was dangerous. Yet, it had to be done. We couldn't live like this anymore. I couldn't live my entire life like this. We shouldn't have had to.

I came to a halt at the checkpoint, tracing the line of the ridge with my finger. I'd imprinted the image in my brain and I knew this was the right place. I remembered things much better than Carly ever had and of course my sense of direction was impeccable. I knew I would be able to find my way to the caves no problem. I'd been asleep during many of the raids I'd been on, but I knew the area and I knew the time. With that information and my trusty compass that I'd snagged from the gas station I would be just fine.

The sun was beginning to inch towards the very edge of the horizon as I took off over the ridge and into the desert. Dusk was falling quickly and I could feel the cold beginning to settle into the air. That was the funny thing about the Arizona desert. It could be above one hundred during the day on the sprawling cracked plain, but at night the temperature could drop below freezing. I'd been smart though and brought the motorcycle jacket. It could shelter me from most of the cold and it would keep me warm through the night. I wasn't concerned about that. I was concerned, however, with scorpions during sleep. But I tried not to think about that until I was to set up camp.

I sped through the desert, dust flying up behind the wheels of the motorcycle. Siri was quiet and contemplative most of the ride. She seemed to be deliberating about my plan. She was curious as to how it would all work out in the end. The goal, she knew, was invisible infiltration. It wouldn't be easy especially with so few souls on our side. But I knew in my heart we could find a peace, a calm, a neutral.

_**I have a question for you. **_

___Oh yeah? _

_**Yes. You thought something…I didn't completely understand. **_

___What was that? _

_**Switzerland. I was thinking about your plan and you thought about neutrality and I caught a connection you made. What is Switzerland? **_

__I laughed into the padding of my helmet. _Switzerland used to be a country in northern Europe. It was known for being neutral in everything. Which I guess is what I'm trying to be. I want to appeal to both sides. That's the great thing about us, Siri. We are one in the same. We both have control of this body. If you really wanted to you could take it back like I did. Of course, the control thing isn't very Switzerland-like, but you get my drift. I don't want to sway towards any side. I don't want to offend the souls nor the humans. I want us to get along in harmony. Only then will things be a true utopia. _

_**You do have a point there. **_

_Of course I do. I'm the smart one. _

_**According to Carly. **_

___Yeah, according to Carly, albeit not the most reliable source… _

We both laughed at the trueness to that statement. Carly was the strongest woman I knew, besides Melanie of course, but she was not a genius. She was a happy and quick thinking person but she did not rely on books or any real world knowledge. She wasn't the greatest of students in the world. Me on the other hand…well if my parents hadn't wanted me to remain among my peers, I would have skipped a couple of grades in school.

After another couple of hours as the moon reached its peak in the sky and the last remnants of leaking sunlight had dribbled beyond the horizon I resolved to set up camp just under a ridge. The good part of the ridge was that it would keep me from sight by any planes or helicopters that might be flying overhead. I didn't want to be spotted camped out in the middle of the desert. It would raise unwanted questions that I feared I wouldn't be able to answer. Though most souls did not suspect liars I knew that Seekers would see right through my charade. I was a terrible liar as it was. Getting caught in a suspect situation did not help things.

I parked the motorcycle just under the shadow of the ridge and opened up one of the bags, pulling out my sleeping bag and flashlight. It was a small compact flashlight and a space blanket that would keep me warm even in the coldest desert temperatures. I flicked the flashlight on and scanned the ground for any wandering scorpions that might decides my skin is a nice new home for their stinger. I was brave enough to walk straight into the lions den that was the Seekers station but I was too cowardly to sleep on the ground to risk an unwanted insect that I could easily smash with my foot. Yeah, I'm quite the beast. Hear me roar.

When I was sure there were no holes that the little monsters could crawl out of and surprise me during the night I set up my sleeping bag. I searched through one of my packs, rifling through the items in search of a bag of chips and a snack cake. It was not exactly the most nutritional meal but hey, I was a teenager. What did you expect?

I pulled out my map and began plotting various places on the Tucson map and Phoenix map. Red marks identified Seeker stations which I'd spent the last week researching and blue marks identified hospitals; green marks were corporate headquarters; yellow were "government" plants; orange were inventory facilities. I'd planned all organized areas that might include a way into the 'system'. I needed this information to successfully make my way into the area. My sole concern was working out how to manipulate each station into working the way I wanted it to. This was the hard part.

As I contemplated more exploitation of innocent souls I heard a rock clatter from the base of the ridge. I stood up, my chips scattering all over my space blanket. For all I knew it could have been a rabbit or a coyote. I would rather have the rabbit than the coyote. I flipped my flashlight in my hand and scanned the area with wide eyes. It wasn't smart to camp here where I couldn't see anything. I wouldn't be able to identify squat. No wild animals, no people, no nothing. Bad bad idea. And here I was supposed to be the smart one. HA! Poppycock.

My flashlight searched through the darkness, my eyes suspicious and determined. The ridge cast a shadow for a mile in all directions and there was no chance of identifying the source of the noise. I knew I shouldn't have camped here.

"Who is there?" I called hostilely, my flashlight glare moving frantically through the night.

"Sky?" All fear dissipated at the sound of his voice. Before I knew it, his arms had surrounded me and he was kissing me as though he hadn't seen me for a lifetime. I dropped my flashlight, responding with the same assurance.

Somehow, for me, it had felt longer than that.

It was a long minute before I registered Siri squirming in the back of my mind. I broke away, sucking in air like a drowned cat. I didn't let go of my hold around his neck however and he didn't release my waist. I leaned my forehead against his, simply soaking up the warmth of his body next to mine. "God. Don't scare me like that."

He laughed. "Sorry." He sounded as giddy as I felt. My heart was flying in my chest and the adrenaline in my veins was pumping in full force.

"Jamie…" His name was music to my ears, as was his voice. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, holding myself there just a moment to reassure myself that he was indeed there. The month and a half away had been far too long. I felt as though I'd been reunited with an arm or a leg…or a heart.

"Sky." He sighed, burying his nose in my hair which was rather matted to my head due to the motorcycle helmet. I'd wanted to look a little more attractive but the helmet was necessary and the motorcycle…well it was just too good to pass up. I doubted that Jamie could tell the state of my hair in the darkness though because I could barely make out his face in the night. So instead I found my hand snaking up to absorb his features by touch. He laughed and leaned into my hand as I traced the line of his nose the shape of his eyes and the edge of his lips. "I missed you." He said under my fingertips.

I shook my head, chuckling. "You have no idea." I sighed, letting my hand settle on his chest. "It was absolute torture."

_**I can see that. **_

___Har-dee-har-har. Give us a moment will you? _

_**Okay. Geez. Sorry I bothered you. I only, you know, live here now. **_

___Again, har-dee-har-har. _

"I dunno. I think I can relate to the feeling." Jamie replied, pulling back my hair from my neck and kissing just under my ear. I shivered, the feel of adrenaline running anew through me. It was heaven returning to this feeling of home again, though I couldn't blame Siri for feeling uncomfortable. Jamie and I were being all…coupley, which was something I hated to witness myself so I understood her awkwardness.

I giggled as caught him with one hand, bringing his face back to level with mine. "I think we should tone down a little. We have company." I stated meaningfully, resisting another giggle.

"Oh! I completely forgot…I guess I just got a little…caught up." He chuckled and I knew he was blushing in the darkness. He'd forgotten the meaning of my return. He'd forgotten I had a soul hidden in me watching the show. He stepped back, releasing all of me but my hand.

I laughed. "Don't worry. You're not the only one." I assured him, squeezing his hand.

"So, are you ready to head back?" Jamie asked, his fingers absently rubbing circles in my wrist.

"No. Not yet. Why are you out here anyway?"

"I'm on watch duty tonight. I took to watch duty a whole lot more after you left."

I laughed. "Understandable. I bet you were an absolutely mess without me."

"Oh, I was." He chuckled, though I knew that he spoke the truth. It was hard for me too, though I think I got the short end of the stick. "Why aren't you ready to head back?"

"I don't want to wake everyone up and frankly I want to make a big entrance. You can be my ringmaster and announce my entry." I smirked though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Ah yes. Very suitable."

"I thought so."

"So what now?" He squeezed my hand and I could tell he was glancing around the darkness uncertainly.

"You have a sleeping bag, right?" I asked, glancing back at where the motorcycle was supposed to be.

"Yeah. Considering I was going to be out here all night." I felt him nod.

A grin broke out on my face. "Go get it. I'll be here with the flashlight as a signal."

Jamie caught on and assured me he'd be gone but a minute with his stuff. I patted the ground for the flashlight that had dropped from my hand. I felt the cold metal tube and curled my fingers around it, clicking it on, illuminating a small area around me. I pointed its light at my sleeping bag. I grimaced as I attempted to clean the blanket of crushed chip crumbs. It was going to be a little itchy tonight.

_**So that is Jamie. **_

___Yes. That. Is. Jamie. _

_**It's times like these when you wish I were gone. **_

___These and only these, yes. But that would be true of anyone. _

_**I don't blame you. Okay, I'll make a deal. If you promise me you won't do something stupid while I'm gone, I'll disappear into my own little box for the night. I don't know if my walls are as strong as yours were but I will do my best. **_

___You are a saint, you know that? _

_**That's a new title. I never considered myself as holy. **_

___You win pope status with me. _

_**I am honored. **_

___Now beat it. _

_**Ingrate. **_

___Love you! _

She scoffed playfully and I felt her disappear almost completely within the confines of my mind. If she weren't a worm in the back of my neck I would have kissed her, but as is that would defy all natural laws kiddies and frankly I wasn't so grateful to break my neck to thank her.

Jamie returned soon after atop his own motorcycle. He unloaded his sleeping bag and he laid it next to mine. I set up a makeshift light system to illuminate our faces for each other. We sat on the sleeping bags and began our favorite tradition: thumb war.

After a few silent minutes Jamie looked up at me. I was quite concentrated on our parrying thumbs to notice until he reached up with his free hand and lifted my chin up so my eyes were level with his. He turned my head left and right and it took me a moment to register that he was looking at the mirrors beyond my pupils. I blushed pulling my jaw from his grip.

"Her name is Siri. Or rather that is what I nicknamed her. Siren Song." I said quietly, looking down at our interlocked hands.

He nodded, letting me pin his thumb. We continued in silence again as I won several more rounds of thumb war. "I really missed you." He finally spoke, never taking his eyes off my face.

"And I you."

"Don't ever leave like that again."

"Believe me, I won't. I don't think I could handle it again." I admitted, my hand going limp in his.

"I wouldn't be able to let you." He nodded sagely, letting free our hands. He lifted his hand to my cheek, pulling my eyes back to his.

Before I knew it I was pulled again into his arms, kissing in the middle of the cold desert on two sleeping bags. I could get used to this. I didn't even worry about scorpions as I drifted into oblivion next to him.

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_"Wait, I'm confused. Am I the tack or the tic tac?" Ian asked, gesturing from the various players on the board. _

_"You're the tack." _

_"Then whose the tic tac?" Melanie asked, looking dumbfounded. _

_"Sky." Jamie clarified. "Cus she's so sweet and refreshing." _

_We all looked at him with a skeptical brow. "No cub scout points whatsoever." I said. _

_"I'll just earn them up later." Jamie shrugged, unconcerned. _

_"I don't even want to know." Melanie shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. _


	18. She's a Rebel

**DISCLAIMER: **_I just want to say thank you to all my loyal readers. You guys are the greatest part about writing this story. The story is winding down as within the next couple of chapters you will get the final conflict and of course resolution. Or as my English teacher would so proudly say "Denouement." Thank you Kolonich, this is for you. –salutes- I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm so slow these days. I blame school. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: **_

_She's a Rebel by Green Day_

"_She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind  
She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction." _

"Maybe we should poke them with a stick."

"Mel, they aren't jellyfish. Just wake them up for god's sake."

"But they look so peaceful. Maybe we should throw a rock at them and blame it on an earthquake."

"Mel, I think that they both have endured enough trauma to their bodies in this lifetime. No rocks."

"You're no fun."

"You weren't saying that yesterday."

"Alright! Alright. You guys are so loud." I groaned, rolling only to be obstructed by a very familiar and very warm body. Jamie growled, unhappy with being woken up in such a rude way. He wasn't so easily woken as I was and hadn't heard the bickering of Melanie and Jared a few feet from us.

"Watch the elbows." He murmured, pulling me into his chest. I squirmed, laughing because his hold on my torso was making me very ticklish.

"We're not alone, and I don't just mean my roommate." I snorted, wrenching myself free of his arms and sitting up, patting the hair on my head. Suggesting it was a haystack was an understatement. My nose wrinkled up and I began rifling through my bag for a hairbrush. It was morning and the sun had already risen. It looked to be about ten by the way the sun was in the sky. Not as early as I had intended, but I would take it, as the long sleep I'd been granted was a glorious gift. I'd had an easy life the past few weeks.

Melanie and Jared stood a few feet from where we lay, identical smug smiles on their faces. "What are you looking at? This ain't a circus!" I snapped. I felt Siri stir uncertainly in the back of my mind awaiting an awkward introduction.

"So it worked then?" Melanie asked, raising a skeptical brow.

"More or less." I replied, poking Siri mentally to keep her at bay.

"So we're definitely talking to Sky and not some creepy Seeker right?" Jared inquired. I felt Jamie sit up next to me, playing with a tiny strip of my hair so that neither adult could see. It didn't hide the blush in my cheeks though.

"Oh yeah. I can definitely attest to that." Jamie affirmed, grinning wickedly. He was purposefully building a fire pit on my cheeks. Let's pull out the hot dogs and marshmallows!

"As much as I love that you have someone, little brother that is far too awkward for you to say." Mel grimaced, shaking her head. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Ok, ok, we're up. I'm home. Where's my party?" I snickered as I hopped to my feet and began rolling up my own sleeping bag. Jamie followed suit and was stuffing it into the bag before I'd even tied mine up. Show off.

"Party? I thought you hated parties?" Jared volunteered.

"Oh, I do. I just want to rub Sharon and Maggie's face in the dirt. I was right, they were wrong. Therefore, I win."

"That you do." Jamie kissed my forehead, furthering my reddening face. I slapped him in the stomach to which he merely laughed and began attaching our sleeping bags to our bikes.

"Oh! Hey, I've got an idea. Let's mess with them!" Melanie squealed out in sudden delight. I could almost see the light bulb glowing above her head.

"What do you mean?" I was halfway between putting the Kawasaki helmet on my head.

"I mean it's time for a very distasteful practical joke."

The maniacal gleam in her eyes was very VERY unsettling.

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Melanie, what's happened? What's going on?"

"Sky is back." Her voice was dark in the distance. Jamie and Jared had me by the arms and were dragging me into the common room as Melanie spoke. Their faces were expertly stoic. Jamie looked positively furious, livid even. And I maneuvered my face to look terrified and uncertain, maybe even a little bit hostile. It took everything I had to keep from bursting out laughing. But I was well trained. I'd spent the last week living among the souls and I could fake just about anything. I was abruptly blinded by the fragmented light coming from the myriad of mirrors from above. I'd forgotten their intensity. It made my act all the more convincing. Gasps were heard around the room and a there were a few cries of anguish. I immediately felt guilty for deceiving my friends.

"No!" Carly's familiar voice cried, running forward from the garden. She dropped her shovel and I saw her lip begin to quiver.

Melanie pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and shone it in my eyes. More gasps erupted in the small crowd of people around me as they all spotted the mirror-like glint beyond my pupils.

"Ha! What did we tell you! Now our position has been compromised!" Maggie came storming out of the garden behind Carly. She pushed Carly to the side, earning a hefty growl from me.

And then I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"What're you laughing at parasite?" Maggie snapped, wagging a scoop at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry Mel. I just…I couldn't do it."

Recognition dawned on Carly's expression. "Shit! Don't do that. You scared the crap out of me. I'm going to beat you all to a bloody pulp." Carly took off her gloves, throwing them on the ground. I stood, noting that Melanie, Jared, and Jamie were all laughing as well. "I am going to kick your ass."

"Carly. Language. There are children in the room." I snickered, leaning against the cavern opening for support. I couldn't stop the fit of laughter running through me. Some people looked amused while others looked absolutely furious.

"So it worked then?" Ian asked curiously, rising from his place hidden in the short corn stalks.

I let the giggles die down, sucking in a long breath. "Yes. It worked. I'm still me and I have a guest in my body. Her name is Siri. Well, that's what I called her. Her real name is Siren Song." I replied with the utmost seriousness. "I am both human and soul at this very moment."

I paused, letting that information sink in.

"Now, we wage war."

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Wait, I'm confused. Am I the tack or the tic tac?" Ian asked, gesturing from the various players on the board.

"You're the tack."

"Then whose the tic tac?" Melanie asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Sky." Jamie clarified. "Cus she's so sweet and refreshing."

We all looked at him with a skeptical brow. "No cub scout points whatsoever." I said.

"I'll just earn them up later." Jamie shrugged, unconcerned.

"I don't even want to know." Melanie shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sky, you've made my little brother into a hormonal teenage boy."

"Hey, I didn't do anything." I defended, splaying my hands in innocence.

"Harlot." Carly giggled, poking me in the side. I jabbed her between the ribs and she squealed, rolling backwards where she sat on the stone floor. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Fair enough. Back to the issue at hand." I turned back to the maps as though I hadn't just attacked my older sister in a tickle war. My friends didn't seem at all surprised by the exchange which I supposed they wouldn't be. I studied my work so far on the maps of Phoenix, Tucson, Santa Fe, and Las Vegas. I'd marked off each important area in color coded glory and mapped routes from each destination.

"There's no way this is going to work." Carly muttered after we'd all been studying our respective maps for several minutes. She ran a hand through her dark chocolate hair, sighing exasperatedly. "We're staging a coup with no army or support."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Look." Melanie gestured to her own playing piece which was an old rusty dog from a long lost game of monopoly. "Jared and I are centered in Tucson. We can take down the downtown Seeker center in minutes. Sky is going to be pretty busy, but Jared can cut off communications three hours before hand at the main satellite here. This satellite controls all communications within and outside the city. And you're forgetting that we do have an army. There's an entire network of human colonies waiting for our call. I sent Andy out last night. Light the torches my friends."

"Melanie is right. We take Tucson, we are golden. Furthermore, I bet I can get a few souls on our side. This doesn't have to be violent." I pointed out, tapping just below my eyes. "And Wanda can help too. We both have big jobs. Any other souls among the other colonies will have the same job. We have to rally the infiltrators. Which reminds me, I have to head back into Tucson next week to pick up some packages I ordered."

"Presents?" Carly asked excitedly, though it was clear she was only joking.

"Something like that." I grinned, winking at her.

"Yeah, I was expecting souvenirs." Melanie wined. Wanda laughed.

"Sorry. I wanted to get back fast." I admitted, my mind traveling back to the Kawasaki now residing in our makeshift garage.

"Can't say I blame you." Wanda smiled warmly, patting my knee. She was more the mother figure than I remembered my own mother to be. Amelia wasn't a bad mother, she was just not very attentive. I still loved her as a daughter loved their mother but she was now a distant memory and would always be such. I doubted that I would ever see her again. I couldn't bring myself to care all that much.

"Thanks." I murmured, a grin breaking out on my face. "Alright, let's review. We'll start downtown and work outward. Depending on how many rebel souls there are, this could be a really easy job or a very hard one. The more there are the better. I've checked out every precinct downtown and they're all just about the same. We'll need firepower of course, just in case, but I looked up the building plans of each precinct. Only the Seeker centers have any measure of guns or explosives. We can make explosives on our own, we just need gunpowder. Wanda and I will have to go out to get supplies before we make our attack."

"Wait, where are we going to get gunpowder?" Ian inquired, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Good question. I've looked up a series of fireworks places. They sell some basic fireworks with the needed explosives. If we strip them down we can probably salvage enough for some distractions. And those colored smoke things make for great smoke bombs.

"Anyway, I secured the building plans via the local library. There isn't really any document that you aren't allowed to see. There's a back entrance to each precinct. It's not all that heavily guarded until you get inside. Which is where you guys come in. I can get you in but you are left with the dirty work. I will do my best to get you inside without incident but from there on I leave you in charge. I want things to go on as though you are supposed to be there, simply higher level Seekers running the show, but if things get messy, you'll have to get your hands a little bloody." I looked down a little guiltily. I knew that entering this war I was dooming them to murder.

"Fair enough. Sounds like a plan to me." Ian laced his fingers behind his head.

"I'll give out separate instructions to everyone. When reinforcements come I'll need to debrief them too. We have to be in it for the long run. No retreats. It's do or die."

I let the severity of the plan sink in with my friends. They looked somber but resolved.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to have a real shower again."

Melanie. God love you.

**A/N: **_this one was short. Anyway, next one should be hella long, so bare with me. I know I'm a slow one with cranking these out. And I was doing so well to begin with. _

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

"_All systems are go." I said, flipping the switch. The lights died, all electricity cut off. _

"_Oh, that was so cliché." Carly remarked from the landing below. _

"_Oh, come on. It was funny and you know it." _

"_Guys! Hello! I love your banter as much as any other Cyrano, but Seekers coming. Now would be a good time to run!" Melanie pointed out wisely. _


	19. All Was Silent

**DISCLAIMER: **_Again, sorry this took so long. I try, really, I do, but as a Junior in high school, things are more hectic than ever. But luckily, this chapter was the last really huge stride I had to take before wrapping this story up. But if you don't want this to end, I have a surprise for you: a sequel. Only this one will not be as direct as any other fan fiction. Furthermore, I have five other fan fictions in the works right now, planning stages and such, so keep a look out for those (two HP's, one Breaking Dawn, one W.I.T.C.H., and one MeruPuri). The epilogue has already been written and I will post it in a couple of days!!!! Anyway, enjoy! _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER**_

_Killer by Queen_

"_She's a Killer Queen_

_Gunpowder, gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laserbeam_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_Anytime_

_Recommended at the price_

_Insatiable an appetite_

_Wanna try?"_

"Ow, move your foot!"

"Don't be so bossy!"

"Hey, I'm the mastermind here; I'm supposed to be bossy!"

_**Oh for goodness sake. Shut up the both of you. **_

___He can't hear you Siri. He's too distracted by the sound of his own whining. _

_**You two are so bi-polar. One minute you're fighting and the next you can't stop touching each other. You are a masochist. **_

___I thought we'd already established this fact._

_**It was worth stating a second time. **_

___Duly noted. _

Jamie squirmed uneasily in the little cavern that had once been Wanda's prison. The wall dug angrily into my shoulder, cutting through the sheer material of my t-shirt. I was half-squished above him, my back arching awkwardly over his head. He was much too tall for this and so was I for that matter. I braced my hands against the walls of the pocket, trying to lift myself unsuccessfully over Jamie. My back protested painfully and my arms quaked before I collapsed on top of him, my head knocking painfully against his.

"Not one of your most brilliant ideas. How are we even going to get out of here?" I growled. He had the brilliant idea of coming back to the storage area for some "alone time". Since I'd gotten back I'd been bombarded with people wanting to know the story of living with the leeches for so long. It was hard to get a moment alone. Even after work every night I'd have Aaron, Andy, Jeb, Heidi, Lily, Wes, all attacking me with questions. Even Sharon timidly came up to me demanding answers…well, I suppose timidly is the wrong word for it. Begrudgingly is more appropriate.

Unfortunately for Jamie and me, Ian and Jared had been heard coming up to take some supplies to the kitchen and so we'd crammed ourselves in the little cubby so as not to be seen shirking duties. And now that they were gone the big problem was attempting to get out of the quasi-cave.

"Alright, maybe if I shift to the side and you move up then we can slide out of here." I suggested, turning to face him and scooting to the side. He nodded wordlessly, slipping up and over like he was expertly spelunking through a volcanic tube…which technically speaking he kind of was.

I was now laid flat against the bottom of the mini-cave. Jamie hovered above me, blocking the little light we'd gotten from the flashlight stuck in a 'shelf' near the top of the cave. Jamie adjusted his position once more in attempt to ease out of the little cavern without poking me in the ribs. He was unsuccessful. Shocking.

"Ow!" I groaned as his knee knocked against my own folded ones. He started, shocked to have hurt me, and our heads knocked together once more. "Ow! Okay, stop moving." I ordered, wishing I could reach up to sooth my head but finding that my arms were pinned by Jamie's large hands.

"Okay. Sorry Sky." He muttered, his voice rather defeated. It was clear that he felt guilty for forcing us into this tight spot, pun intended.

We stayed like that for several moments and I suddenly found myself quite comfortable. The flashlight above Jamie's head cast an angelic glow around his dark hair and it seemed like such a striking contrast. Dark angel. "Sky, why are you looking at me like that?"

A volcano exploded in my cheeks. I didn't realize I'd been so obvious in my ogling. "No reason. Just the light…caught me off guard." I muttered, turning my face to the wall. Jamie cocked his head at me, light falling over my skin.

Before I could react his lips were pressed lightly against my neck. I sucked in a ragged breath, my eyes going wide. I turned my head to look at his face, just barely recognizable beyond the blinding light of the flashlight. He gently lowered himself on top of me, one knee between my legs both hands on either side of my head. My eyes opened wide as I registered his body against mine. A red flag immediately went up as I realized how confined we were. There was no personal space whatsoever in here and it struck me that it would be incredibly easy to stay with him here without anyone knowing the difference.

His hand slipped beneath my head. I don't know how many times I felt like he could so easily crush my head between two fingers. But such silly notions did not cross my mind now as Jamie pressed his lips to my own slightly chapped ones. It felt like he could swallow me up, so small I was beneath him. He was so much taller than I and there was little left of the boy that Wanda told me loved to tell stories of her life as a soul. Part of me wished I could have known that boy, the one who was still a child but with such uncommon maturity, much like Carly had been, how I had been.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." I whispered when we broke apart.

"Ready for what?" Jamie asked, his voice filled with concern.

"This battle. This espionage. This…infiltration." I leaned my head back, sighing.

Suddenly the light around me increased tenfold and I realized that Jamie had slipped wordlessly out of the cavern. I blinked, sitting up and grabbing the flashlight. I slipped awkwardly out of the hole, searching uncertainly for Jamie. "Where'd you go?" I asked lightly, a little peeved.

"You have nothing to worry about, you know." His hand caught my wrist. He'd duped me! The little monster had stood in the shadows next to the cubby opening in wait for me. Sneaky little devil. He pulled me to him, hugging me close. "Your plan is brilliant and I can't see any other way to handle this. You've given us hope, Sky. We need to believe that life can be better than these caves. You can do this. Wanda can do this. Tomorrow the other colonies should arrive and then our new life will begin." His fingers threaded through my golden locks and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"But what if it doesn't work, Jamie? What if I fail everyone? What then? It's all or nothing now. If we don't win, that's the end of the human race as we know it." I winced, a shiver running down my spine. Siri's hawk presence darkened at my words and I knew she understood the severity of what I was doing, what I'd done. If we failed, I wouldn't fade away like the others would. I would not be given a new soul oh no.

I would die.

"Nothing's going to go wrong." Jamie assured me, lightly kissing the top of my head.

"You do understand, don't you? If we fail, I will die."

"Over my dead body."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Alright, I need all souls in the kitchen. I want all infantry in the fields. Can I get colony heads over there by the bikes, oh yes, and I need all commander heads to convene on the game field." I ordered, directing people from my soap box in the garage. Jamie stood next to me as well as Jeb, Jared, and Melanie. Jeb greeted colony head after colony head. I was amazed at the number of humans that were flooding into our little caves. We'd set up a campsite outside of the caves, hidden among the cliffs. It was impromptu and not very safe, but it was the only thing we had. The sheer number of people was astonishing. Thousands. They would not all fit into the caves, especially the infantry, and I wasn't sure how to organize things. A good ninety percent of our pseudo army was still at their camps awaiting orders from commanders.

"There's so many of them." I whispered my voice strained and afraid.

"Relax. The more the better." Melanie assured me, a satisfied smile creeping up her face.

"But…so many…if we lose."

"We won't lose. How many times do I have to tell you this? We're not going to fail." Jaime assured me, offering his hand to help me down from the soap box. I took it, stepping down and taking his arm to steady myself. This was unnerving. All these people's lives had suddenly been put in my sixteen year old hands.

_I'm screwed. _

_**You worry too much. **_

___Wow. That was probably one of the most ironic statements I've ever heard._

_**I learned from the best. **_

___We really need to cease this whole schizophrenia thing. _

_**Hey, you could get Doc to pull me out, but noooo. Specifics specifics. **_

___I should never have taught you the art of sarcasm. _

_**I don't know. I quite enjoy it. **_

__I let out a low growl, shaking my head. My internal conversations with Siri were distracting and I had to remind myself to stay focused. "Ok, first I'll meet with the colony heads. We need to have them organize their own ranks. I can't baby-sit them all. Which is a pain in the ass." I grumbled, beginning to jog towards the bikes. A good thirty people stood around in the garage awaiting my arrival. They were talking amongst themselves and all seemed skeptical, especially when I stepped up on top of the hood of the jeep.

"May I have your attention please?" I called as loudly as possible. _No fear. Show no fear. _"Um, hi. My name is Schuyler James. I'm the one who has called you all here today. I have something very unique to show you before we discuss the upcoming war. Jamie, the flashlight." I ordered, holding out my hand for it. He handed it up to me. "Brace yourself." I muttered, turning on the light and flashing it against my eyes to reveal the mirror-like glint just beyond the pupils, like cat's eyes.

"That's no surprise. A rebel soul is old news, kid!" One man yelled. He was leaning against my Kawasaki. I didn't like him already.

"But you see I'm not a rebel soul. I'm human. With a soul waiting for freedom inside me." I explained, unconsciously tracing the scar on the back of my neck with my index finger. I spotted a few eyes go wide with shock and the man stood up straight, surprise flickering across his face. He looked to be a few years older than Carly and I had to wonder how he got to the position of rebel leader. What kind of conditions forced him into leadership at such a young age?

"As I was saying, I am Schuyler James and I am both human and soul. My counterpart's name is Siren Song and she is from the singing world. If you do not know what that is, please feel free to ask Jamie here." I gestured to him where he stood next to me by the jeep. "I've called you here for one reason and one reason only. I've been on the run from the souls since I was five years old. A few months ago my sister was captured and given a soul. She found me here, at these caves, and we removed the soul inside her thanks to a soul who lived here that knew how to do so. It was then that I decided to go to the souls and have them implant one in me. It took a great deal of self control, but I did not reveal my secrets to her until I was sure that I could retake my body back. And I did. I come to you here and now to lead you into war. Not because we are humans and we are naturally barbaric and violent, but because we deserve the peace the souls have created. For ten years I didn't even have a home. Every human being on this earth deserves a home where they can feel safe. They deserve what I've found and so much more. And I want to give it to them. I don't hate the souls. I know their capacity for feeling and I know our capacity for feeling and I know that if you let them, they can be kind. We needed this punishment we received. Our race was selfish, destructive, but now I feel as though we can overcome that."

"If you can't handle that kind of responsibility, then pack up your colony and go home. I intend this revolution to be as nonviolent as possible. I want to show the souls that they are wrong about us. We don't have to be the monsters they believe us to be." I stated with conviction, jutting my jaw out in defiance to anyone who might oppose me. I watched the man by my motorcycle with interest to see if he was as skeptical as he'd been before. On the contrary, he nodded to me and took a step forward.

"I'll fight for that. Sans fight." He stated. He walked up through the crowd and stood next to the jeep, raising his arm to shake my hand. "My name is Charlie, Miss James. I'll join your cause."

"Nice to meet you Charlie." I shook his hand firmly, locking eyes with him just a moment. I then turned to the rest of the group as several more stepped forward in agreement with Charlie. I noticed a few shake their head and turn to leave, but most stayed whether completely certain about my motives or not. Almost all of them seemed curious about my plan and were willing to listen.

And so I began to explain.

The plan was fundamentally simple. The goal was to enter every possible major soul epicenter, which meant we target big cities. In a way, we were conquering forts. As souls, their defense was limited, so in a sense we had the upper hand. We knew how to fight and we were willing to do so. It is how we have survived this long. I'd determined from my time in Tucson that there was a single organization center for each city. One might consider it the 'capital' of their quasi nation. From there they controlled the power grid system, the seeker stations, and all communication. Not exactly the smartest plan, but they were souls and didn't anticipate a revolution such as the one I'd devised. Each colony would be split off into equal factions across the nation. All rebel souls would be split among the factions and they would be the deciding factors about whether or not my revolution would be a peaceful one.

The souls and several trusted commanders would enter the epicenter with the infantry strategically placed around the city. The infantry is in charge of making sure that the first groups take over is uninterrupted from the outside. When inside, the souls and commanders would go to the top floor data center and from there send out a message to the seeker centers around the city announcing that the center would be going through a routine drill. Then a message will be sent via all possible public communications (i.e. television, radio, etc). From there the chaos begins.

Let it be known that my speech was far more long winded than this one and I was very ready to fall asleep. But all the details were necessary for these people. If anything got overlooked, it would fall apart. I named off the assignments they were expected to provide me with along with a number of possible infantry their colony had. I had to divide the numbers so they were even, so that none of our armies were weaker than another.

When I finished my speech they dispersed to find their second in commands, and so on, to give them their necessary assignments. They'd be spread amongst the caves for hours before they would return to the camps and I'd named a weeks time before we got on the move, which meant that we had a thousand rebel humans camping out in the Arizona desert. It was a wonder to know that this was what was left of the something number billion people in the United States. Finally I was able to step down from the jeep and relax if only for a moment. The easy part was over for the most part. Next week would be the hard part and I wasn't sure I was prepared. But I had to be.

I just had to be.

s w i t z e r l a n d

"You look tired."

"No shit." I grumbled, flopping face first onto the mattress in mine and Jamie's room. I buried my head in the pillow, sighing deeply. My throat hurt from all the talking I'd been doing the last few days. I was on my feet constantly and somehow the stress of tomorrow was worse than all the stress of the years past. Tomorrow everyone would disperse around the nation, one group in NYC, one in L.A., one in Chicago, and one in every other big city this side of the east west divider. I gave them a week to move and then on next Monday at exactly noon eastern standard time we would begin.

Jamie sat next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him, cringing internally at the idea of him seeing the dark circles under my eyes. I wasn't the prettiest image the last couple of days and I hated that my dilapidated appearance was being seen by everyone. I had to wonder if people would lose faith in me if I looked like I was cracking under pressure.

"Sleep. You need it." Jamie urged, brushing back sandy-brown hair back from my face.

"I don't know if I can. I think this kind of stress can't be cured with a thumb war." I groaned, thumping my head against the pillow. My eyes drooped shut and I let a light mumble escape my lips. My brain was buzzing wit strategies and ideas, of people and places, of maps and plans. I couldn't think of anything else and there was no possible way to get to sleep.

"Get up."

My eyes shot open.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get up." He was standing now, holding out his hand for me to take. I pouted and took his hand to pull myself off the mattress. He didn't release my fingers as he pulled me through the door and out.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. You need a dose of fresh air."

"Um, okay, but could we slow down. I'm not as fast as I used to be. Getting old you know." I laughed weakly, exhaustion showing plain on my face.

Jamie rolled his eyes at me and surprised me by taking out my knees and lifting me up to carry me through the tunnels bridal style. "Oh!" I squealed, clinging to his neck for dear life.

We emerged shortly after into the fresh Arizona night air. I took a deep breath, tasting creosote and dirt in the air. It was comforting. In the distance I could faintly hear the sound of the other colonies camping in the shadow of the cliffs. There was a light wind blowing across the plateau and I wasn't surprise to see the dust sweep and settle across Jamie's shoes.

We settled against a steep hill, leaning side by side against the dirt and rock at our backs. "What is it exactly that you're afraid of? Why do you always preoccupy yourself with all these worries?" Jamie turned his head to look at me, an unintelligible emotion brewing beyond his dark eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't like to let people down. I don't want anything bad to happen to these people. I guess I'm just having second thoughts." I said, feeling as though my cold feet needed to be put under a tanning bed and burned to a nice crisp. I went into this knowing that it was all or nothing and here I was backing out on myself. I didn't have enough faith in my own plans or the way these people could execute them. It was cruel of me to lose faith in them and myself.

_**Yes, it is. We all believe in you, Sky. Now you just have to believe in yourself. **_

___That's easier said than done. _

_**I know, but nothing worth fighting for is easy. You taught me that. **_

___When'd you get all wise? _

_**You underestimate me, Sky. You underestimate everyone around you. You underestimate yourself. **_

___Ok, enough with the psychoanalysis Yoda. _

_**Who's Yoda?**_

___Oh my god. I've taught you nothing! _

"You're talking with Siri, aren't you?" I turned my head abruptly to look at Jamie who was watching me intently. I blinked rapidly, looking down at our intertwined hands. I didn't expect him to be so perceptive, though I suppose he inherited it from spending so much time with me. I saw people so well, and now Jamie saw me so well.

"Yes, actually I was. How did you know?"

He laughed and squeezed my fingers. "Because every time you do you get this funny look on your face like you're fighting with yourself. I always assumed that you were fighting with her, though you do it enough now that it just seems like you're talking with her. Though I suppose that your banter could be mistaken for a fight." He snickered, his grin utterly infectious. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back to look at the stars. The sky was clear and beautiful as usual and I had to wonder why we didn't come out here more often.

"So what happens afterward?" I asked, my brow furrowing together as I turned my head to look at him again.

He shrugged, pursing his lips uncertainly. "I guess the only thing we can do is…live."

How can someone so innocent and uncertain about his words put something so simple so eloquently?

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Ow, shit! Bad plan! Bad plan! Carly, Charlie, move. We don't have time for this." I snapped furiously, squeezed between two livid twenty-two year old brunettes. We were locked between a drainage pipe and the dumpsters behind the Phoenix Control Center. Jamie was pushed up behind me beside Melanie and Jared who didn't seem all that uncomfortable with the enclosed space. I elbowed my older sister out of the enclosed space now that the souls had already passed by without noticing our little group.

"If Carly had been quieter we wouldn't have had this problem." Charlie snapped, disengaging himself from the throng of rabble rousers.

"Shut it. Fighting helps nothing. Ugh. I should have hired a S.W.A.T. team for this kind of stuff." I growled, freeing myself and hurrying to the service doors. I pulled the pin out of my hair and the ancient credit card out of my back pocket. Both were survival remnants that Carly had taught me to use to pick locks. It was truly ingenious on such ancient doors as this one. The building appeared to be an old court house and from the looks of it, it hadn't been updated at all since the take over.

I listened carefully as I maneuvered my hair pin carefully in the lock. With a resounding _CLICK _the door swung open to reveal a line of bare white walls with pipes running up and down the ceiling. I ushered them all inside and locked the door behind me. "Time to hit the lights." I said, ushering Carly and Melanie down a flight of stairs with me. "Wait here guys. We'll be right back." I said, jumping flight after flight. I'd already studied the blueprints well enough to know where I was in the Phoenix epicenter and I wasn't afraid in the least of getting lost. Carly and Melanie kept up with me easily, as they were both faster than I, even at my energy peak.

"Melanie, stick by the stairs. You come with me." I ordered, gesturing Carly along with me. "Once I kill the power I'll need you and Charlie down here to make sure they turn back on at the exact right time. We have to be able to get the message out or we're lost. For now we just want to confuse people." I said, coming to a halt in front of a short staircase going up a platform towards the citywide power control center. Though it did not control all the power grids, once this one went off the other stations were signaled to follow suit. The same was true for turning them back on. With the souls everything was simpler, more connected.

I bounded up the steps and tried to recall the plans in my head. This button did this, that switch did that. These did such and such. Those did this and that. Ugh. Too much information to absorb. I braced myself against the wall and grunted as I let my hands slide over the controls. I let the information floor over me, memories flashing by in the movie screen that was my mind.

"Ah yes." I said in satisfaction as I flipped one switch after another. I came to the last, glancing down at Carly with a triumphant smile.

"All systems are go." I said, flipping the switch. The lights died, all electricity cut off.

"Oh, that was so cliché." Carly remarked from the landing below.

"Oh, come on. It was funny and you know it."

"Guys! Hello! I love your banter as much as any other Cyrano, but Seekers coming. Now would be a good time to run!" Melanie pointed out wisely. My eyes went wide with panic. Jared was braced against the wall, clearly there to urge us of the danger above.

"Apparently they got a tip off from NYC."

It had begun.

"You've got to be kidding me! We just got here!" I groaned, practically falling from the platform to the ground floor. I ran past pipes and wires as we bolted back up the stairs to a waiting Jamie and Charlie. Both looked uneasy. "Um…okay, change of plan. Carly, Charlie, I want you to head back outside, hide in the dumpster---oh don't look at me like that, just suck it up---make sure to head back down at the exact right time. Mel, Jared, I need you to head up to the third floor. That's the library. Make sure you can hold off any law enforcement from there. And Jamie, you come with me. We're going up." The group split and we began our run up the stairs.

I came to a sudden halt, breathing hard, at the door to the main floor. "Let me take a breath before I go out there. Then you guys can sneak up the stairs opposite the welcome desk. Just be quiet." I urged, tucking stray blonde hairs behind my ears. Then, as though this were completely normal, I stepped out of the service door and into the main lobby.

The receptionist was on the phone. She looked up immediately as she heard the door close behind me. "Can I help you?" She said amiably, holding her hand over the receiver.

"Um yeah. Actually you can. I was wondering about sending out a commercial for my friend. Her name is Siren Song and she just had to change hosts because of an unfortunate mix up. I thought I'd celebrate her return with a shout out." I held up the little disk of a DVD. It had been INCREDIBLY hard to get, but not altogether impossible. One of the many gifts I'd gotten from living with the souls, along with the some fifty cell phones I'd gotten for quite a few people.

"Well, that's sweet. Your name?" The receptionist asked. Uh oh. I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh, um…Golden Orchid." I muttered, fingering the pendant at my throat. I'd have to thank Jamie later for that one.

"I'm sorry I can't enter this into the computer at the moment. I'm afraid the power is down for some reason. The phone lines are still up, but I'm afraid entering this into tonight's broadcast will be impossible if we don't get the power back soon." She said as she wrote out a pass to send me upstairs to the broadcasting center.

"Oh, that's no problem. Siren Song probably won't be up and running for a day or two anyway. Thanks so much though." I said as I spotted Jared slipping wordlessly through the door to the stairs. I waved to the receptionist and moved to follow him and the rest of my comrades up.

"We'll see you guys later." Melanie giggled as she and Jared exited into the library. Jamie and I continued up the stairs up three more floors before we reached the broadcasting center.

"Hang back. I want to make sure the coast is clear." I said, pressing my hand lightly against his chest. I opened the door just slightly, peeking in. The hallway seemed clear though there was no surefire way to make sure. I pulled Jamie after me, knowing that the area I was looking for was just a few right turns away.

One right.

Two rights.

Aha! I came to a halt just outside the AV center, a clear window showing the newsroom. No one appeared to be working, sans a meteorologist sitting two rooms over in front of his computer. They must be obsessed with getting it right for once. Poor chap. I turned the silver stainless knob and entered, Jamie closing it silently behind me. The room was dark but the lights on the control panel before me and from the buzzing televisions in front of me shed a little light. Looks like Carly and Charlie pulled the switch just in time. "God I love my sister."

I sat in a rolling chair, pulling the disk from my bag and inserting it in the appropriate slot. "Ok, let's start the broadcast now…and play." I muttered as I fiddled with the controls with renewed determination. A newscaster was already on three of the some ten television screens announcing that in New York and Washinton D.C. they'd lost communication with the various epicenters.

"This just in…Chicago, Tampa, and Cincinnati have also gone quiet. It seems that a nationwide blackout is occurring as we speak---." The newscaster was cut off as my video began to play.

"_Ah, crap. Is this thing even on?" _

"_The red light is on." _

"_Oh! Shit. Can we cut that out?" _

_"Probably not." _

_"Whatever." I sat in front of the camera, the dirty cave wall showing behind me. I tucked my unruly brown-blonde hair behind my ears and looked straight into the camera lens. "Um, hi. To a very small few of you I may look familiar. My name is Schuyler James. Formerly known as Siren Song. Formerly known as Schuyler James. It's complicated. I come to you today with one single wish. Choice._

_"Jamie, the flashlight." I waved to Jamie behind the camera. His hand appeared on screen and I took the flashlight from him. I turned it on and flashed it on my pupils which reflected bright silver. "As you can see, I am a soul. But I'm not. That's the interesting part. You see, I had a soul put in me…" I turned my head and lifted my hair to show them the faint scar on the back of my neck. "And then I, a human, regained my body. The soul that was put inside me is still here and I want you to know first and foremost that I do not wish any harm on her." _

_I paused, seeming to consider my words carefully. "On the contrary, Siren Song, Siri, as I've come to call her, is my friend. One of the best I've ever had. I love her. You see, what you souls must understand is that we humans aren't the monsters you make us out to be. For the next few weeks, we may seem deceptive and maybe violent, but you must know that the only thing we want right now is peace._

_"My name is Schuyler James. I am both soul and human. I am Switzerland. And I ask you to give us a choice. Give us a life. As much as you may not want to admit it, we have become victims to your subjugation. To us, you are monsters. But I don't believe that stereotype, because of Siri, because of my friend Wanderer, also a soul, because of Crystal Sewer, Siren Song's handler. If you could just…just give us a chance to prove to you that we can be as peaceful as you've made our earth. I promise you we won't let you down._

_"The interesting thing is, is that by doing what you've done, you've shown us where we went wrong. We let things get so out of control, us humans. But hiding as we have from the Seekers, trying to sustain our own souls, whether you believe we are them or not, we've become the utopian society you've created here. We work together. We love. We care for each other. We work as a team. And though we are too many extremes, you must be patient with us. I…we want to be your friends, your family, your lovers, your neighbors, your coworkers, and so on and so much more. I just...for the life of me, I just can't understand why we can't get along and be a single society of souls and humans. Please._

_"In order to give you this message today we've had to deceive you, but I promise you this: this will be the only negative thing you will see from us today. There will be no fighting, no violence, no guns, and no resistance. We pledge peace, we promise neutrality._

_"I ask you one single thing today. Give us a choice. Give us a chance. Give us hope of a normal life. Give us that and there will never be a day where you have to worry about humans stealing your food, breaking into your houses, or harming you in any way. In this perfect society you've created, we can live in the harmony we've always dreamed of._

_"Please. Just…please. Be Switzerland." _

With that the announcement cut off and all was silent.

_**Last Chapter Preview: **_

_Yep. I was dead. Because my heart just stopped beating one too many times._


	20. Happily Ever After

_No disclaimer this time. Just me, your regular here with the news. Yes, that's right friends, this is the end. I really hope you enjoyed the story and I'm sorry if this is a lame ending. I just don't have time for the epic one I was hoping for. But I won't keep you waiting. Here it is, the final chapter of Switzerland. _

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:  
**__I actually had trouble deciding on a song, so I picked two. _

_The first is courtesy of a friend of mine who is a very talented sound mixer. _

_The song is titled Inaudible and it can be found at __.com/evasiveacting_

_I wholeheartedly recommend listening to it. _

_And the second song I chose is this: _

_Bubbly by Colbie Calliet _

"_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglees in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go"_

It was abnormally quiet. My nerves were slowly coming undone, flying away from my body in glistening violet threads, so silent were the caves that were once filled with sound. It was hard for me now to hear the silence and to soak it up when my memory of this place, my home, was so warm, loud, like a welcome was waiting around every corner. I couldn't even hear the distant rush of water from the springs below.

I reached out to touch the jagged wall. My once coarse skin was now smooth as a baby's bottom. I felt so pampered and lame now. Now that it was over, what was my purpose? And why had I returned to this place which should now be such a bad memory. My life was what I'd always wanted now. I was a normal person. I no longer had to worry about running from Seekers or having my soul fade away. I no longer had to deal with a roommate in my own skull. This was good, right?

My heart ached. I lifted my eyes to the glittering ceiling. Some of the mirrors had fallen and broken, fragments scattered about the barren fields. They cast bright spots all around the cavern and I felt my stomach twist in agony. My carefully constructed memories, held together merely because they were the only ones truly significant enough to keep…they were fading like the poor humans whose souls have long faded away to make room for the souls that stole their bodies.

No. No no no no no. There was the hate again. Why, after all this time, could something so simple bring back the revulsion, the anger and bitterness I'd once felt towards the souls. I was the one that created the peace between the races and now I was contradicting myself. Hypocrite!

"Sky? What are you doing down here?" His voice, so familiar and so welcome had a lump forming in my throat. It echoed against the walls, the sound reverberating around the room. I didn't dare turn around lest he see the pained look that had engulfed my face. I merely shook my head in response, my fists clenching and unclenching in order to maintain my careful control.

Several moments passed and I felt his hand on my arm. I often forgot how ninja-like Jamie could be when he wanted to. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the tears bubble over: traitorous tears that revealed my all too apparent lie. I wanted to convince him that I was fine, that nothing was wrong, but I'd be lying. He saw through my every false façade and sometimes I admit that I hate him for it. And then there are times when he knows how to fix everything, to make my heart stop beating and then restart again. He is my ultimate panacea and I know I should trust him more than I do sometimes.

It's been a year. Oh, god, it's been a year.

"What's wrong, Sky?" He asked, his big hand cupping my cheek. He wiped away tear after tear as they dripped down the apples of my cheeks. I leaned into his hand, biting my lip. I knew that at any moment it would rip open and I'd taste that familiar metallic tinge of blood. What was wrong with me? Why now? Why had I come back and why did it hurt so much to see my once home so empty, so abandoned, so forgotten?

"I don't know." I whispered, my hands covering my sobbing face. It had been a long time since I'd blubbered so much. In fact, I doubted that I blubbered so much ever in my life. "I just miss…home…this place. It was my home, Jamie. And now…it's gone. Forgotten. Like it's faded away like the humans taken over by souls. It…it breaks my heart. It's gone, Jamie. I feel like I can't remember anything of this place. I feel awful. How could I let something so important, a place so significant, fade away so easily?" I cried. Who am I? Who was this girl that fell apart at the drop of a hat?

"You haven't forgotten anything, Sky. Your memories haven't faded nor has this place. It's not important, this place, but rather the people you gained from it." Jamie brushed back my now breast length hair. He'd gotten even taller in the past year and we'd both changed drastically. He was now a thrifty eighteen and tomorrow was my birthday. Two years to the day that I was shot. Two years to the day that I figured out what I was going to do to save the world. Or something like that.

I choked back a hysterical sob. "But this place. I feel as though it has died. I feel like part of me died with it." I leaned my head against Jamie's chest, sighing deeply. "I mean, look at my hands. They used to be so strong and now…they're like flowers…delicate, smooth. It doesn't feel like me. I thought coming here would help me remember who I was, but it just made things worse…" I stared at my smooth hands hating them the way they felt so thin and angelic. I wanted my rugged strength back. I wanted dirt under my fingernails and calluses: proof that I'd done a hard day's work.

Jamie laughed. He actually laughed. He took my hands between his, testing the muscles in them like a doctor might check to see if the bones were broken. "Your hands are as strong as they were the day you left this place, if not stronger. Just…cleaner. Like the muscles in your hands, though things may seem different on the outside, things are the same on the inside." He pointed his long finger at my temple. I didn't miss the analogy.

"Let's take a walk." He proposed, beginning to tug me towards the corridor that led to the 'bedrooms'. I had to wonder if anything had caved in. Was the creek still rushing by? Was the field still there? Did the kitchen ever cave in?

The caves had long been forgotten since the souls agreed to sign the peace treaty. It was a very complicated thing, it was, but all ended well. Some souls retreated the planet, uncertain that they wanted to live with the new acceptable human population. Many however chose to stay on earth such as Wanda and Sunny. They were agreed to be the last souls to have ever received a grown host. All other souls wishing entry onto earth would hereby be inserted into 'dead' humans or babies. Therefore, the souls given to the child would be just that: knowledge-less baby. Over time we agreed that the child would learn how to recall previous memories from other planets, but for now they would be treated and act like any other normal human baby.

He pulled me through the dark. I remember being so apprehensive my first few days through the caves, but now it felt familiar to be wandering blindly down these hallways. I suddenly felt far more settled in my own skin. It reminded me of nights after dinner when we'd sneak back to our room to play thumb war and talk late into the night. Jamie's voice would lull me to sleep, calm me in the days before and after Carly's return. Nostalgia crept over me and I had to keep from giggling girlishly at the idea of returning to our old room.

And indeed we did. Jamie came to a stop and pushed open the makeshift door we'd had. Light fell over us from the cracks in the ceiling. The sunlight cast crackling rays throughout the room, dust floating in mild clouds. Jamie pulled me in, shutting the door behind us. The ancient mattress was still there along with the bookcase and various withered old books whose text could not even be identified now due to last years heavy rainy season. I reached for the wall to steady myself. The aesthetics of the room had me spiraling backward and I fell against the door, at awe of the memories this place triggered in my mind.

"It's beautiful." I muttered. It was. It looked ancient, like it had once been loved but was left here as a symbol of hope. The sunlight streaming through the cracks in the ceiling only served to further enhance that motif, making it seem like the gods had laid their timeless age on this place, regardless of the pile up of dust and dilapidated objects in the room.

Jamie smiled and stood in front of me, momentarily blocking my view of the rest of the room. "Déjà vu." I giggled, cocking my head at him as he placed his hands on either side of my head.

"You think?" He snickered sarcastically, leaning his head down so that we were eye level.

I paused a moment, studying his face before speaking. "I love you." I said surely, my eyes noting that familiar halo of gold that had surrounded Jamie's head due to the sunlight. It was such a corny image, I wanted to laugh, and yet it was too perfect, too beautiful to sully with my sarcastic cynicism.

Jamie chuckled, dipping his head to press his lips against mine, a gesture that both calmed and excited me every time he did it. Not even in the past two years had that changed. I secured a hold around his shoulders, closing my eyes and basking in the warmth of his body next to mine.

He broke away after a moment only to lean his head down to whisper in my ear. "And I love you." The words were music to my ears. I had never really imagined myself as the type of girl to fall for the usual romantic garbage, but then again, Jamie and mine's relationship would never be generic. We'd been through enough that we could proudly say our story hasn't been told very often. I don't think there are many Greek myths that tell of a girl who was willingly body snatched by an alien in order to save her race from a life they don't deserve, her lover included. And if there are…well obviously I need to brush up on my Greek culture.

"So, do I get my birthday present? You said I could pick the location and here we are." I gestured widely to our room. I ducked under his arm and settled myself on the creaky musty mattress, smiling wistfully at it. It may have been grimy and bedbug ridden, but that didn't matter. It was a place I knew I could return to and everything would be as it should be. Such things were rare and I intended to relish it for every second I got.

The familiar child-like grin spread across Jamie's face and my heart fluttered anxiously. I always knew that Jamie was incredibly pleased with himself whenever he flashed that smile which meant that his present was probably better than any other I would ever get in my life. The necklace he'd given me for my sixteenth birthday was still slung around my neck and there wasn't a single second of the day that I dared remove it from my person. I cherished it above all else. He settled next to me, pulling a similarly small box from his jacket pocket and handing it to me. This one was thicker than the necklace box had been, though it was still cardboard.

"You're so unoriginal." I teased, pinching the lid and pulling it up.

My heart stopped.

Any woman on the face of this planet would recognize that box. It was the most famous box on the earth and it was no doubt one of the most desired boxes one could possibly receive. Little, black, velvety, and oh my goodness, inside hid a single very vital piece of jewelry. A piece of jewelry that had women squealing and crying their hearts over, something I doubted I'd ever see...

It was a little engagement ring box. Oh my. My heart had definitely stopped beating.

"Jamie—." I could barely get it out. It was as though the little box inside the little box had stolen away my ability to speak. The cat has indeed got my tongue. I have a frog in my throat. A cough drop would be nice right about…now!

Jamie's grin didn't falter. He pulled the little box out of the cardboard one and pulled it open. My heart stopped beating three times over as I gazed at the little trinket inside the velvety black container. The ring was exquisite and I wondered how he could have possibly gotten one so appropriate for me. The petals of the orchid were brushed silver, tiny topaz gems serving as pollen for the twining orchid. I surmised that a very talented soul artisan must have created it, for it was utterly out of this world, pun intended.

Jamie lifted the little engagement ring from the box and he knelt in front of me, lifting my left hand out of suspense. He was messing with me just a little bit and we both knew it. "Schuyler Aurora James. Will you marry me?"

Yep. I was dead. Because my heart just stopped beating one too many times.

Ok, time to kill that frog. Where is that cat? And where is the cough drop I ordered? I swallowed a few times before I responded, more to compose myself than anything else. A million things were running through my head simultaneously and it was hard to decipher from them the response I found most appropriate for the situation.

Marriage. It was a word that I didn't think really existed. How could I ever have a wedding if I was always on the run from Seekers? Furthermore, for most of my life I didn't think I'd ever see another member of the opposite sex again! I'd never even considered marriage. And now here was Jamie Stryder sitting before me asking me to marry him, a concept until now I'd considered completely absurd and utterly out of reach. Insanity! Blasphemy! Lunacy!

But then I remembered. I glanced down at my skirt and shoes, my blouse and my jacket. I glanced at my clean smooth hair and the soft skin on my hands. Marriage existed in this weird world that I, Sky James, had created. So now it was no longer an absurd or unattainable concept. On the contrary, wasn't it logical that some day I get married and have children and be a normal woman?

But these thoughts were not what drove me to my final conclusion. Not even close.

The answer to Jamie's question was simple because the simplest and most poignant of my thoughts was this: I loved him. That was the only thing that truly played any factor in my response.

"Yes, I will marry you, Jamie Stryder." The grin that broke out on my face reflected his and for once I understood the glee that he always seemed to contain. His dark eyes brightened in the odd lighting and he slipped the ring onto my left hand ring finger. He then proceeded to kiss each one of my knuckles until finally I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You sure know how to pick 'em."

"I try."

"Wanda helped you pick out the ring, didn't she?"

"…maybe."

I snickered, leaning my forehead against his. "That's what I thought."

Jamie paused, settling us back onto the mattress. I wasn't surprised to find myself folded into his lap. "So, did you have a good birthday?" He asked suggestively, quirking an amused brow at me. I pouted, not an altogether attractive expression for me, and fingered the scar on the back of my neck absentmindedly.

"It's not over yet." I pointed out, looking away shyly. I played this same game last year and was severely denied. Jamie is very stubborn, though granted that's probably why we get along so well. Neither of us is very agreeable. I don't know why I've clung to this so long or furthermore why I want it more than he does. Though granted, now that we're engaged, postponing it is just a formality…

"You had something else in mind you wanted to do for your birthday?" Jamie asked skeptically, fiddling with my hair aimlessly.

"Actually, yes."

I tried playing innocent though I know he saw through my _oh-so-brilliant _façade.

"Really, and what might that be?"

_Oh, like you don't know. _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes and staring into his bottomless eyes. Carefully I touched his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing as I kissed all the way around his lips but never actually touching them. I felt him smile and suddenly I was flat on the mattress, Jamie hovering over me.

"Shocker." He chuckled, again fiddling with my hair.

"Well what did you expect, Jamie? I'm a hormonal teenager! Like, more so than you are! Aren't you supposed to have a playboy collection by now?" I groaned, feeling defeat settle over me.

"Playboy is so white trash…and it's no longer in print. Besides, why deal with pictures of a bunch of low self esteem women when I have a beautiful powerful young woman already at my disposal?"

"You do realize you made me sound like a prostitute, right?"

"You cost me much more than a prostitute ever would. Something I willingly give up."

"Yeah, Mr. Romantic. You're really convincing. Now if we're done making Sky look like a fool for the umpteenth time, can I sit up now?" I tried to rattle the arm bars that were a cage around my head, but Jamie was immovable. Odd.

"Were you not paying attention just now?" He stated bluntly, laughing. I didn't find it funny. He was messing with me. Monster.

"Wait…I don't understand." I wavered, sinking further into the mattress. I don't like being confused. It makes me feel inferior and foolish and in that moment I felt the extreme of it all. I was confusion incarnate. Internal chaos. What was Jamie saying? Do I want to know? Does he have playboys?

"I want you Sky. All of you." He paused, letting the meaning of those words sink in through my very skin.

My eyes grew wide and a blush crept up in my cheeks. "Oh."

"Oh." I couldn't seem to come up with a better response. I was getting what I wanted? Woah, hold the phone buster! What did you do with my Jamie? I pushed up and sat across from Jamie, staring into his eyes a long moment to determine if this was really what I wanted, what we wanted.

Yes. Yes, it was. Of that much I was sure.

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Wake up. Sky, it's time to wake up." I felt his breath on my neck, pulling my hair away strand by strand. I groaned in response, clutching my pillow more tightly. My sleep had been ideal and I was not sure I completely wanted to let it go. But awareness was gradually returning to me and I realized there was no falling back to sleep. Yesterday hit me abruptly and my eyes shot open, wide and wondering.

"Oh my!" I squeaked, my hands going over my mouth in surprise. His hand slipped under my chin and he pulled me to turn around. His brown eyes met my own dark ones and I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped my lips. His grin was as stupid as mine even as his index finger traced down my jaw.

"You overslept." He stated, raising a single amused brow.

"I was tired." I bit my lip more out of embarrassment than anything else

"I can see that." He snickered, kissing my nose. The blush in my face was permanent. One of these days I was going to bleed through my cheeks.

"You, sir, are very distracting." I whispered, dipping my head under his chin. He laughed, kneeling over me. I blew my bangs out of my face, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Then I've achieved my goal." Jamie grinned and kissed me, his hand trailing down my shoulder all the way to my bare stomach.

"Sky! Are you ready yet? Siri has to be picked up from the airport in half an hour!! It'll take that long just to get through traffic!" Carly's voice announced through my door. My eyes went wide and Jamie and I both sat up abruptly.

"Oh crap!" I whispered, stumbling out of my queen bed to my private bathroom, staring wide-eyed into the mirror. "I completely forgot! Carly can't know you're here!" I whispered urgently, pulling a few clothing items straight out of the hamper. Note to self: do laundry.

"You were supposed to pick me up before going to the airport, remember!" Jamie shot back. I heard his own struggle to get dressed behind me as I pulled my hair up into a somewhat neat ponytail. I ran back into my room just as Jamie was pulling up his jeans. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips.

"Sky? Seriously, are you ready? We have to go! Don't make me come in there!" I spluttered and ushered a half-naked Jamie to the right away from the door so that Carly wouldn't see him. I unlocked it (in case Carly decided to break it down, believe me, I wouldn't put it past her) and pulled the door open just a sliver to come in contact with two dark eyes almost identical to mine. "What's with the hold up, blondie!"

"Um…I just forgot to set my alarm is all. I'll be out in a minute, okay." I glanced behind me. To my dismay, Jamie's shirt was on the floor opposite him. If he tried to get it he'd be seen. Let's sing. Damn Fuck Shit. Damn Fuck Shit.

"Oh for gods sake. What are you so jumpy about birthday girl?" She pushed against my door and entered my room, rolling her eyes at me before turning to come face to face with Jamie. "Oh….OH!"

"Um…surprise!" I tottered, wincing at the look of complete shock on my older sister's face.

"I'll say. Must've been some birthday present." Carly whispered, her voice husky and a little embarrassed. She turned her head to look at me, eyes wide. "Just tell me you were safe."

I blanched. "Oh good lord, Carly! As if this couldn't get anymore awkward." I picked up a pillow off my couch and threw it at her angrily.

"Sorry sorry. Parent complex. Um…so I guess this means we don't have to worry about picking Jamie up…um…be downstairs in ten." She squirmed and brushed past me back into the hallway and down the stairs. If my face was red before now it was white as snow. I burst out laughing, clutching the door for support. Jamie laughed as well, embarrassment showing plain on his face. Oh the stories we would tell.

"Oh my god. Next time, we get a hotel room." I laughed, picking up Jamie's shirt off the floor and handing it to him. He grinned and pulled it over his head, taking my hand and pulling me to him.

"I think we may have scarred Carly for life." He snickered, his arms engulfing my waist.

"You think? Of course this would happen to me on my first time. It's my luck. Ugh. Carly is right to call me a harlot." I buried my face in his chest, chuckling. Indeed, Carly's favorite nickname for me these days was harlot. Evidently I was spending too much time with my fiancé to be. "Oh crap! Carly doesn't know!" I lifted my hand to show the glittering ring that seemed to now be melded to my ring finger.

"We'll announce at the barbeque." Jamie kissed my forehead and took my hand to lead me downstairs. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as the realization hit me: everyone was going to be at the barbeque. All my friends, my family, they would be there tonight. Our annual barbeque had become a tradition to remember the day we'd won back our freedom and we just happened to have scheduled it on my birthday. I think they did it in honor of my so-called genius, but I just find it weird. At least all my friends fly in for my birthday.

After an awkward greeting with Carly we climbed into her jeep, me in the front with Carly, Jamie in the back. Silence was a parasite upon us all as Carly maneuvered through traffic, commanding all her attention to the road. I felt like I was going to get a nervous rash. I kept scratching at my arm, hiding my left hand in my jacket pocket. "Okay, this is ridiculous. It's not like it was never going to happen!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes and thumping my head against the back of the seat.

"I know. I just didn't expect to walk in on the thereafter." Carly whined childishly, pouting. "I thought you'd have your own apartment by then and I'd be slumming it out in my single self pity. My younger sister is getting more action than I am! Not to say that I've never…because I have. But you know, since I broke up with Charlie, it's been a dry spell…"

"Too much information." Jamie said behind me. I rolled my eyes. Carly went out with Charlie, one of the other rebel leaders. They'd hit it off the moment I paired them up to work together and…well let's just say the relationship started REAL fast. But when Carly realized that they were just in it because they thought they would die in our fight…well it ended really quickly too.

"Yeah yeah. Shut it." She paused, fingering the wheel curiously as she came to a stop at a stoplight. "So, was it good?"

"Pervert!" I accused, shaking my head indignantly.

"What? A girl can't live vicariously?" Carly laughed, making it very clear that she was messing with us.

We pulled up to the exit terminal and I leaned out the window in search of the familiar face. I'd become accustomed to her face which looked so much like I'd always imagined her to. Her new body had been one of those who'd had their soul removed after the peace treaty but no longer contained a human mind. As sad as it was, the girl's body needed a soul to survive without life support. There were still many human bodies in hospitals now waiting for a soul. They would be the last elders to ever receive an alien host.

I saw her exit the terminal with searching violet eyes. Lion-like red hair adorned her head and her paler than pale skin was a spotlight amongst the tanned faces of all the locals. I climbed out of the car and called to her, catching her attention. I ran to hug my old friend, the grin on my face growing infinitesimally to the point I thought it might split in half. "Siri!" I cried. She was much taller than I and a few years older.

"Happy birthday, Sky!" She laughed, patting my shoulder and stepping back to look at me. "You've grown." Her tone was colored with surprise. I stepped back, nose wrinkling in distaste. Did everyone I hadn't seen in a long time have to say that? So I look like a woman now! What are you going to do about it? "And what is THAT?"

Uh-oh. I'd let my guard down. She was now looking with rapt attention at the engagement ring on my left hand. She snatched at my arm, her eyes going wide. "Shh…don't tell Carly. She doesn't know. We're announcing at the barbeque tonight." I hissed, crossing my arms to hide the ring from view.

"Hi Siri. Long time no see." Jamie greeted from behind me as he began to gather up her bags. Carly jogged up as well, opening the trunk and piling in her baggage as Jamie brought it over.

I led Siri to the car, whispering to her last night's big question, though I left out the part where I'd lost my virginity. That would stay between me, Jamie, and (unfortunately) Carly. Though I knew that tonight she would most undoubtedly spill the beans to Wanda and Melanie who would in turn spill the beans to their respective partners. Did I mention that Wanda and Ian got married last month? Must've slipped my mind.

"So, how have things been in L.A.?" I asked as we all climbed back into Carly's jeep. She started us back off to the house to get Siri settled before setting up for the party.

"Obviously not as exciting as things have been here." Siri snickered. I exchanged a significant look with Jamie who in turn exchanged a look with Carly who exchanged a look with me. It was clear to me that Carly thought Siri was talking about my deflowering. Jamie appeared to be uncertain as to what I'd told Siri about. The ring or the sex? I pointed to my hand buried in my pocket and he nodded, relieved that it was the engagement and not…the other thing.

"Well, I finally got a recording contract so soon you'll be hearing me nationwide." Siri continued excitedly. I turned to look at her and grinned, full to bursting.

"So you got the job! I mean, you're going to be a famous singer!" I squealed, biting my lip. "Why didn't you tell me when I called you last week?" I snapped, put out by the sudden surprise.

"I wanted to surprise you. Though you can easily top anything I could ever show." She teased, winking at me.

"Yeah, Sky likes to go for the shock value." Carly muttered darkly, winking at me as well. Oh good lord. I felt like I'd been targeted for humiliation today. It was my eighteenth birthday, after all, so I suppose that it came with the date. I shouldn't have ever allowed Carly to reveal the date to anyone. Granted, I was kind of unconscious so I didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay okay, enough. Give me all the details Siri. I want to know all about your new celebrity ladder climbing." I turned back to look at her, thus spurring a conversation that deviated away from me and my personal relationships. I doubted I could handle much more though it was apparent that for tonight I would have to live and endure.

Oh, woe is me.

s w i t z e r l a n d

"Hey, who wants burgers?"

There was a chorus of "I do!" all around the backyard. Melanie rolled her eyes and planted an annoyed hand on her hip. "Ok, let me rephrase that question. How many of you want burgers? Just raise your hand please." I snickered as hands rose around me. I rose both hands to indicate that I wanted two burgers instead of a trivial number of one. I am, after all, the inventor of the Sky Helping (trademark of Skylight Industries).

I picked at my potato chips apprehensively, keeping my left hand hidden in my jacket pocket. The sun was just beginning to set which meant that we would soon announce mine and Jamie's engagement and that all eyes would be on us and that my humiliation would ensue. Not that I wasn't happy about getting married to Jamie because I was. Oh yes, oh yes yes yes yes yes. I cannot even express to you how happy I am. I now felt like everything I'd worked for was now full circle. Everything I wanted, that happy ending I'd been searching for was now in my grasp.

"You are supposed to eat it, Sky." Wanda commented next to me, nodding significantly to the potato chip that I was twirling aimlessly between two fingers. I grunted, dropping it onto my paper plate. "Something wrong?" She asked, raising a single blonde eyebrow expectantly.

"Long story." I said, wishing that I could tell Wanda then and there but knowing that suspense was more interesting than anything else. I smiled reassuringly at her, setting my head on my fist. I turned to look at the guys who were playing an impromptu game of soccer. Jamie was parrying with Aaron who seemed to be putting up quite a fight against the soccer genius that is Jamie. I would play too, but alas it is soccer, and we all know how well I do in a soccer match. Aaron actually managed to steal the ball…for about three seconds. Kyle stole is flawlessly. I am constantly in awe of his brute strength. When I first met him little less than two years ago, it was astonishing how different and fundamentally alike he and his brother were.

"Burgers are ready!" Melanie called, waving her spatula aimlessly to gesture us over. We all got up from our respective folding tables to grab paper plates and buns. I graciously took my two fat steaming burgers and piled them with all the necessary condiments, careful to avoid anything that would make me cry (i.e. onions, horse radish, mustard, hot sauce, etcetera). It was difficult to do with one hand and I was very tempted to remove the ring for just a moment just to get my food ready. I thought better of it though, as what was the point of removing it when I'd soon be putting it straight back on?

I sat back at our folding table, beginning to take large bites of my burgers. A slightly sweaty Jamie sat next to me, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. I snickered around my sandwich and bumped him with my elbow. He grinned, digging into his own rather large pile of burgers and side items. Everyone appeared to be ravenous…or it might have been that Melanie's burgers were pretty delicious, which they were. Weird. She put MSG in them; that's my bet.

After everyone had eaten, the time had come. Oh crap. Crappity crap crap crap. Jamie was quicker on the uptake than I was and somewhere between eating and everyone dumping their trash, he stood on his chair to command their attention. I looked up, eyes wide and slightly panicked and stood next to him. I reached out with my right hand and he took it, squeezing gently, reassuringly. Why hadn't I fainted yet?

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Everyone laughed and looked up at my fiancé (do you see that, fiancé) with light curiosity. "Anyway, I have an announcement to make." I saw several heads snap up to look and Jamie and I with accusatory eyes. Carly's narrowed and she seemed to think that I was about to announce my deflowering. Siri looked like she was about to run screaming around my backyard with pure joy. Wanda looked concerned, Ian confused, Jared curious, and Melanie…well it was hard to ever see Mel as anything other than amused. Jeb had a knowing look on his face and I wondered if he already could tell by the look on my face and the hand in my pocket what Jamie was about to say next. "Sky and I are getting married." He gestured for me to take my hand out of my pocket. My face flushed a brilliant vermillion and I pulled it out to reveal the little white gold ring adorning my left hand.

A gasp erupted and I felt Wanda stand up next to me and slap Jamie in the stomach. "Jamie Stryder, when we were in the mall last week and I pointed that out to you, you looked completely indifferent! You were fooling with me." She looked utterly put out and that was when I started the hysterical laughter.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?? AND YOU LET ME FREAK OUT ABOUT THIS MORNING??" Carly looked livid. She stormed over from her table with Charlie, Kyle, and Sunny and poked me lightly in the chest.

"What happened this morning?" Melanie asked, standing and leaning over the table to pull Jamie back to the ground.

"NOTHING! Nothing happened this morning." I snapped, glaring at Carly.

"Oh my god! You're getting married!" Wanda squealed, finally getting over the initial shock that she'd been duped by an eighteen year old. Granted, it's not that hard to fool Wanda, poor thing.

"Yes, I'm getting married."

And thus begins my happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
